Demon Blood
by Aimi S. Hiketsu
Summary: Jacob, mantan anggota Spriggan 12 berencana membangkitkan Fairy Heart yang menginang dalam tubuh sang tuan. Nyawa Natsu dan Lucy di ujung tanduk, menggembor-gemborkan pengorbanan demi anak semata wayang. Namun—/ Semua misteri terkuak dan inilah akhir yang sebenarnya!/Hanya sebuah fic sederhana & aneh, LAST CHAPTER! Mind To RnR?
1. Prolog

**Demon blood**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family/Supranatural/Romance/Tragedy**

 **Chara : OC, Lucy H, Natsu D.**

 **Fairy Tail murni milik Om Hiro Mashima, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic by Aimi Uchiha Dragneel**

 **Warning ! Gaje? Iya, abal? iya, Flat, Diksi yang berantakan, mengandung unsur borring, dan kekurangan lainya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading :) :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Kilatan cahaya listrik berjuta volt menghiasi kubah hitam di malam itu. Suara ledakan Guntur kian menyahut menggetarkan bumi. Hujan deras disertai gemuruh angin kencang menerbangkan benda apapun yang bermassa ringan hingga sedang. Membuat siapapun kini enggan untuk keluar dari tempat perlindungan.

Suara tapak kaki besar beriringan dengan suara benda yang diseret terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong batu yang gelap. Cahaya petir yang menelusup melalui mulut gua dapat membantu menerangi sementara, hingga terlihatlah bayangan seseorang-tidak-sesosok mahluk bertanduk dan bersayap sedang menyeret seekor sapi mati. Sekilas, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia tengah memasang seringai tajam, menperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcing yang dapat mengkoyak habis daging mangsanya~

XIXIXIXIXI

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda. Suara Guntur diluar setia menemani teriakkan nyaring di dalam salah satu ruangan perawatan guild ternama se-Fiore.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH….."

"Ayo, Bocah! Dorong lebih kuat!, Wendy, tetap konsentrasi!" interupsi seorang wanita tua di sela-sela penangananya.

"aku mengerti, Polyuchka-san!" sahut seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang. Ia tetap fokus merapal salah satu mantra _lost magic_ pada seorang wanita yang tengah berjuang mati-matian di hadapanya.

"Mira, segera siapkan air hangat dan handuk. Cepat!" perintahnya lagi pada seorang wanita berambut silver bergelombang. Mirajane.

"baik!" Mira bergegas sesuai yang di perintahkan.

"Levy, siapkan ramuan yang sudah kubuat!" kini ia memerintah pada seorang wanita berambut navy-blue.

"segera!" ujarnya bergegas pula.

"akh!" tiba-tiba terdengar pekikkan dari gadis berambut biru tua panjang. Ia tersentak.

Polyuchka segera menatap Wendy.

"kau juga merasakanya?" tanyanya.

"iya…i..ini… rasanya seperti sihir yang sangat kuat… itu berasal dari perut Lucy-san. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan _sense-_ nya melebihi seekor monster dan mungkin akan membahayakan nyawanya. Polyuchka-san, bagaimana ini?" wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan. Ia bertanya meminta solusi kepada penyihir tua itu.

"Tenang, tidak usah panik. Cukup tekan energinya dengan kekuatan sihirmu. Kalau bisa kerahkan semua kekuatan sihir yang kau miliki" Ucap Polyuchka kembali berkonsentrasi pada pasien.

Sementara teriakan demi teriakan pilu meluncur dari mulut wanita yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Kedua tanganya mencengkram erat kain sprai di sampingnya. Ia seperti tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang mendera terutama di bagian perut, nafasnya memburu, wajahnya pucat serta keringat meluncur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Lucy-san, bertahanlah!"

XIXIXIXIXI

Lidah mahluk itu menjilati jejak-jejak merah kental di tanganya. Perutnya telah terisi sekarang. Seekor sapi berukuran besar telah kandas di lahap, hanya menyisakan tulang belulang yang berlumuran darah. Mata merahnya menyala dan seringai kembali terukir mewakili rasa puas akan tangkapanya malam ini.

XIXIXIXIXI

Mira, Wendy dan Levy terus menyemangati Lucy, Polyuchka masih sibuk memberi instruksi-instruksi pengaturan nafas pada pasienya. Ruangan itu tampak sangat genting.

Sedangkan Master Erza dan seluruh anggota guild menunggu diluar. Ada yang sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas, ada yang mengoceh, ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang sedang komat-kamit berdo'a, bahkan ada yang hanya duduk terdiam. Meskipun kegiatan mereka terlihat berbeda-beda tetapi pada dasarnya mereka sama-sama tengah mencemaskan salah satu nakamanya yang sedang berjuang di bilik persalinan.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berjubah hitam tengah mengintai di balik pintu guild.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian~

"HUWAAAAAAA….."

"oaaaa….oaaaaa" tangisan keras bayi mengiringi satu teriakan panjang. Semua sontak melihat kearah bayi mungil kemerahan dalam dekapan Polyuchka.

Lucy menghela nafas berat, tubuhnya terkulai lemas, namun rasa sakitnya kini telah tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan kala pertama kali mendengar suara malaikatnya, bukti cintanya bersama orang yang ia cintai pula. Ia meneteskan airmata haru.

"bayi perempuan yang sehat" ujar Polyuchka. Ia lekas membawa bayi itu untuk memandikanya.

.

.

Keanehan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Setengah kulit tubuh bayi itu berubah perlahan menjadi sisik berwarna merah, tanduk hitam kecil dengan tinggi dan diameter sekitar 1 cm tumbuh di kedua pelipisnya. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengejutkan Polyuchka. Ia hanya mendengus seraya tersenyum tipis.

'hmm…sepertinya ia mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda' memperhatikan pemandangan itu dengan seksama.

'Astaga, _mereka berdua_ benar-benar nekat' ujarnya dalam hati. Ia sengaja menjauhkan bayi itu dari orang-orang supaya tak ada yang melihat perubahan yang terjadi.

'untunglah aku sudah mempersiapkanya' ia segera mencekoki si bayi dengan ramuan yang telah ia siapkan, kemudian merapal suatu mantra. Ajaib. seketika sisik dan tanduknya menghilang.

.

.

Wuushh…

Deg…

Polyuchka menyadari ada aura aneh yang mengguar dibelakangnya.

"siapa itu?" reflek ia menoleh. Matanya melotot, mulutnya tercekat. Ia sungguh terkejut mendapati seseorang berjubah hitam tengah berdiri memasang seringai mematikan di hadapanya. Tak lama kemudian matanya menggelap, kesadaranya menghilang.

.

.

"selamat ya Lucy, akhirnya..." ujar Mira tersenyum. Ia sedang membantu mengelap keringat di sekitar wajah Lucy. Sementara Wendy masih mentrasferkan sihirnya untuk pemulihan Lucy pasca melahirkan .

Lucy hanya tersenyum lirih. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"tumben diluar sepi sekali, biasanya mereka akan langsung ricuh jika bayinya sudah lahir. Apa mereka tidak mendengar suaranya ya?" ujar Levy terheran-heran. Pasalnya diluar ruangan yang tadinya gaduh sekarang jadi sepi senyap.

"hah… Levy-chan biarlah, aku ingin istirahat sejenak " ujar Lucy dengan nada yang lemah karena kelelahan, ia hendak menutup matanya untuk beristirahat jikalau tidak-

Brak!

"oaaaaa!..."

-Terganggu dengan suara yang ditimbulkan dari ruangan tempat Poluchka dan bayinya berada. Firasat buruk langsung menghampiri Lucy.

"APA ITU?" semua yang disana bereaksi sama, mata mereka membelalak kaget.

"sepertinya ada yang tidak beres" ujar Mira.

"tenang, Lu-chan! Kau tunggu dulu di sini, kami akan memeriksanya." Ujar Levy menenangkan Lucy.

Levy, Mira dan Wendy segera bergegas memeriksa ke ruangan sebelah. Meninggalkan Lucy sendiri menanti harap-harap cemas takut sesuatu terjadi pada buah hatinya.

"Kyaaaaaaa….."

"hahahahaha! Dasar peri-peri lemah!"

Kekhawatiran itupun kini terbukti nyata dengan adanya suara teriakan dari ketiga nakamanya, dan-

Suara tawa?

"HEY! SIAPA DISANA? " keningnya mengernyit, 'apa yang terjadi?' Lucy memaksakan diri untuk bangkit meski tubuhnya masih lemas. Kakinyapun masih kotor oleh darah. Ia mencoba menuruni ranjang. Tanganya ia julurkan menggapai-gapai pegangan yang dapat menopang tubuhnya. Namun usahanya gagal. Ia jatuh tepat di hadapan sepasang kaki. Refleks kepalanya ia angkat. Tubuhnya menegang seketika mendapati bayinya ada di genggaman pria betubuh tinggi dan berjubah hitam, wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh kupluk jubahnya . Lucy langsung melempar tatapan tajam pada orang tersebut.

Orang itu hanya berjengit. "oh kenapa,honey?" ia memasang raut seolah melecehkan.

"BAYIKU… KEMBALIKAN BAYIKU! NAKAMAKU… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA?" . Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Menggertak.

"aku hanya menidurkan mereka. itu saja" tanggapnya dengan mimik tak berdosa.

Gigi-gigi Lucy bergemeletuk, tanganya mengepal, ia mencoba bangkit lagi berniat merebut sang buah hati dari tangan si iblis itu. Namun apa daya, berapa kalipun mencoba ia tetap terjatuh lagi.

"ckckck… menyedihkan sekali… rupanya baru melahirkan ya? Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat? " lagi-lagi dengan nada prihatin yang jelas dibuat-buat.

"sialan…SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? APA MAUMU?" kini amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Persetan dengan tubuhnya yang tak mau diajak kompromi.

"siapa aku? Heh, ayolaaah itu tidak penting. mauku? Hmmmm…apa ya?"

"cuih…HENTIKAN WAJAH MENJIJIKAN ITU! CEPAT JAWAB AKU! APA MAUMU HAH? KEMBALIKAN BAYIKU!"

"mauku adalah…" jeda sejenak.

"…Kau! LUCY HEARTFILIA" tukasnya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin.

Jgleeerrrrr…

Petir masih menyambar-nyambar diluar.

Lucy terkejut. Ia tak mengerti kenapa masih ada saja orang yang selalu berniat mengincarnya. Apa salahnya? Dan lagi, kenapa harus selalu melibatkan orang-orang yang berharga baginya?

"Dan, jika kau menginginkan anak manis ini selamat, maka kau harus mengikuti perintahku." Pria itu berkata dengan nada angkuh dan dingin.

"dan jika kau menolak… maka…."

Settt…

Dalam sekali tarikan, orang itu telah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik jubahnya, dan ia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, mengarahkan ujung mata pisau tepat keatas wajah bayi mungil tak berdosa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MELIHAT POTONGAN TUBUH ANAKMU SENDIRI!" pisau itu melesat.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKkkkk….."

.

 **.To Be Continued.**

 **o(T^T)o minna…maafkan akuu…. \\(T_T)/ aku datang lagi dengan sebuah fic gaje bin abal lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan… ʆ(T_T)ƪ Huwaaaa aku… aku selalu bermimpi bisa membuat fic2 yang bagus seperti author2 lain, padahal aku benar2 gak ada bakat dalam menulis.**

 **Ini adalah fic keduaku, ceritanya mau bikin multichap tapi aku gak tau apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak.**

 **Jadi minna bersediakah kalian untuk memberikan kritik , saran, komentar, pertanyaan, maupun keluhan (?) anda di kotak review?**

 **Terimakasih~**


	2. Chapter 1 : Selamat Tinggal

**Asunadia-tan** : hehe…ini udah di lanjut kok. Maaf kalau kurang keren ya. Makasih udah review ^_^

 **Naomi Koala** : siapa ya? Natsu bukan ya? Hmmm pokoknya itu adalah monster yang jahat. Yang mau bunuh anak Lucy siapa? Pokonya orang yang sangat menginginkan kekuatan Lucy. Natsu kemana saat hari penting Lucy? Natsu ada di rumahku kak Naomi hehe XD... terimakasih atas reviewnya udah aku lanjut nih, tapi maaf kalau kurang bagus.

 **Fic of Delusion** : Emang kalau seandainya benar Natsu kenapa kak? Hihi terimakasih atas reviewnya ya kak. XD

 **Chapter 1**

 _._

 _._

" _BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MELIHAT POTONGAN TUBUH ANAKMU SENDIRI!" pisau itu melesat._

" _TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKkkkk….."_

 _._

 _._

 **Demon blood**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family/Supranatural/Romance/Tragedy**

 **Chara : OC, Lucy H, Natsu D.**

 **Fairy Tail murni milik Om Hiro Mashima, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic by Aimi Uchiha Dragneel**

 **Warning ! Gaje? Iya, abal? iya, Flat, Diksi yang berantakan, mengandung unsur borring, dan kekurangan lainya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading :) :)**

"Tiiidaaaakkkkk…."

.

.

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

Wussshhhh…. grep

"huh?" si pria terkejut. Begitupun dengan Lucy. Bayi di genggamanya menghilang? Siapa yang?

"fyuh…hampir saja…" ucap si penyelamat. Ia berhasil mengambil-alih bayi itu dari genggaman musuh.

"Hap…ppy!" ternyata sang penyelamat itu adalah si exceed biru, Happy.

"Lucy, siapa orang itu?" Tanya Happy. Ia menatap tajam pada Pria yang hampir membunuh anak sahabatnya.

"uh… kucing sialan! Darimana datangnya?!" ujar pria itu. Ia tak menyangka ada yang mengganggu aksinya. Apa yang di lakukan Happy kini membuatnya geram. Dengan secepat kilat si pria berpindah ke belakang Lucy yang bersimpuh lalu menarik dan menjambak erat rambutnya membuat Lucy melenguh kesakitan.

"uugghhh…." Lucy meronta-ronta.

"LUCY!, apa yang kau lakukan pada Lucy? Lepaskan dia!" teriak Happy. Ia sangat ingin menolong Lucy tapi sialnya ia tidak bisa meninggalkan bayi Lucy yang tertidur pulas di gendonganya begitu saja.

Pria asing itu menyeringai " khukhu…ini mudah..lihat ini, Lucy Heartfilia", pria itu menjentikan jari lalu dengan santainya mengucapkan-

"-Poison Cage" dan munculah sebuah sangkar besi berwarna hitam pekat mengurung Happy.

"oh! Jangan dianggap remeh. Kau harus tahu setiap permukaan besi itu terlapisi oleh racun yang berbahaya. Sedikit saja kau mencoba menyentuhnya pertama-tama kulitmu yang akan melepuh kemudian racun akan menyebar keseluruh jaringan sel didalam tubuhmu dan menghancurkanya secara perlahan. Akupun bisa membuatnya elastis" kembali si pria menjentikan jarinya dan membuat sangkar tersebut menyempit hingga dua jengkal lagi menyentuh tubuh Happy.

Lucy tersentak.

"bagaimana? bukankah aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu pilihan? Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" pria itu kemudian melepaskan cengkramanya, lalu berjongkok dihadapan Lucy. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagi Lucy, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia kumpulkan ia menendang si pria hingga tersungkur jauh kebelakang. Lucy tak berhenti begitu saja, dengan cepat ia memungut pisau si pria yang terjatuh dan bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah tusukan, namun tanpa disangka tubuhnya terbanting keras hingga menghantam tembok. Tak berhenti sampai di situ sebuah rantai tiba-tiba muncul dan melilit kencang kedua pergelangan tangan serta kakinya, mengunci seluruh pergerakannya.

"ughhh…" Sakit. Tubuhnya puluhan kali lipat lebih sakit lagi, tulang-tulangnya serasa remuk, mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar. Ternyata barusan adalah serangan dari si pria yang marah karena perlawanan yang dilakukan Lucy yang tak di duganya.

"LUCY! Gaahhh…!" mustahil, pria itu terlalu cepat. Tampaknya Happy juga menerima akibat dari kemarahan pria itu. Ia mengerang kesakitan akan serangan yang tak kasat mata. Sekuat apa sebenarnya orang itu?

"hap..pyh.." Lucy mendongak melihat sahabatnya di siksa oleh iblis gila itu. Terlebih bayinya… Kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika terus seperti ini.

"sebaiknya menyerah saja wanita sialan! Kau tinggal mengikutiku saja. Maka teman-temanmu itu akan selamat!"

"a..pah yang… sebenar..nya ka..kau ingin...kan dari..ku? hah…hah.." ucapanya terputus-putus, ia bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan sepatah kalimat.

Si pria menghentikan aksinya.

"kekuatanmu. itu saja" ujarnya.

"u..untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"akan ku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau ikut denganku dan semuanya beres. Aku juga sudah membawakan semua _spirit_ mu. Dan resikonya kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali" Ucapnya. Ia lalu mendekati Lucy dan mengulurkan tanganya.

Lucy menatap tangan yang terjulur di depanya. Pikiranya berkecamuk rumit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Saat ini Ia baru saja berbahagia atas kelahiran putrinya tapi kenapa saat ini juga ia harus membuat keputusan bahkan sebelum ia meyentuh putrinya untuk yang pertama-kali?. Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Menangis. Matanya terpejam, di pikiranya terngiang-ngiang suara itu. Seseorang yang saat ini amat ia butuhkan keberadaanya.

" _Lucy, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi ketika menghadapi masalah. Apapun masalahmu kau tidak sendiri, pasti teman-teman akan menolongmu"_

'dimana teman-teman?, apa mereka kalah semudah itu?'

'lalu kau dimana?, jika kau dalam keadaan yang sama sepertiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyedihkan. Kenapa aku lemah seperti ini?, padahal aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak mudah menangis. Tetapi aku.. tidak bisa. Untuk saat ini, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Keselamatan mereka ada di tanganku, aku…maafkan aku…hiks…maafkan aku… aku harus pergi"

"baiklah…tapi, aku meminta satu hal"

"apa itu?"

"Tolong, hiks…tolong… biarkan aku melihat wajah anakku untuk yang pertama kalinya" ia memohon.

Si pria tersentak melihat wajah Lucy yang sedari tadi selalu melihatnya tajam dan penuh amarah kini tengah memohon dengan raut wajah berurai air mata.

"baiklah, kau hanya punya waktu lima menit dari sekarang" akhirnya ia memperbolehkan Lucy, kemudian melepaskan mantra kurungan dan dengan kekuatan sihirnya ia mendekatkan Happy yang masih menggendong sang bayi ke hadapan Lucy.

Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari malaikat kecilnya yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas tanpa tahu keadaan di sekitarnya, sangat kontras. Wajahnya terlihat polos dan damai. Di saat dengkuran halusnya terdengar seperti nyanyian indah di telinga wanita yang menatapnya. Lucy tersenyum lemah.

"kirei da ne, tottemo…"ucapnya lirih.

Oh lihat! sekarang dia menggeliat, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Lucy pun terpana di buatnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"ohaiyou, mama wa koko da yo" Lucy mencoba untuk menyapa sang buah hati. Nadanya bergetar namun senyumnya tetap tak memudar. Ia menatap lekat-lekat.

Di bawah pantulan sepasang karamel sang bunda, tampaklah wajah bulat mungil kemerahan dengan garis mata, hidung, pipi serta bibirnya yang terlihat sangat mirip seperti dirinya. Mungkin boleh dikatakan bahwa ia bagai penggambaran Lucy versi kecil. Namun tidak bagi sejumput rambut halus yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya, warnanya terlihat berbeda dengan yang dimiliki Lucy. Itu sedikit… merah muda? Lucy terkekeh kecil kala mengingat. Baiklah, tentu saja warisan dari sang ayah, kalau bukan siapa lagi? Namun wajahnya kembali mengukir ekspresi kesedihan. Mendalam. Sadar akan waktu yang mengejar ia mengeluarkan kata-kata-

"ne, tidurmu pulas sekali ya?" ia mengusap bulir-bulir air disudut matanya. Menyingkirkan bukti dari ketidak-ikhlasan akan keputusannya. Kemudian mengukir sebuah senyum lembut.

"Nashi, mulai sekarang itu adalah namamu. Dengarlah nasihatku, nak. Kau tidak boleh memilih makananmu, makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuhlah dengan baik dan sehat….., jadilah kuat…. bertemanlah…tak perlu banyak asalkan mereka menyayangimu dan dapat kau percayai, cintailah guild, hormatilah master dan orang yang lebih tua serta hargailah nakamamu, bermimpilah…, berusahalah menggapai mimpi-mimpimu dan pantang menyerah… hiks…hiks.." air matanya kini mengalir deras dan tak dapat di bendung lagi.

"lucyyy…" Happy pun tak dapat berkata-kata melihat sahabatnya.

"Nashi…. Mulai sekarang dalam hidupmu pasti akan banyak rintangan, memang tidak mudah tetapi ingatlah sesulit apapun rintangan itu kau harus yakin bahwa kau bisa menghadapinya, katakanlah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak takut dan kau akan selalu bersemangat, kau akan menang. Tertawalah, tersenyumlah, tempatkan dirimu dalam keceriaan. Mama…hiks…mama ingin memelukmu, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur disetiap malamnya, mengawasi pertumbuhanmu secara langsung, kita bisa berkumpul bersama, bercanda tawa dan berbagi cerita bersama. Oh tidak...hanya membayangkan saja membuat mama sangat bahagia…" tubuhnya mulai berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan begitu pula dengan si pria yang membuka portal sihir di atas mereka. Lucy menatap tanganya, 'waktunya telah tiba' dalam benaknya. Sekali lagi ia menunduk pada putrinya.

" Nashi….Mama…ingin berada di dekatmu….disampingmu selalu… hiks… Mama…Mama ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi…lebih…lebih lama lagi..hiks..hiks.." tanganya ia julurkan hendak menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah putrinya namun urung, ia tarik lagi. Ia merasa tidak boleh mengotori wajah bening sang buah hati dengan tanganya yang berdarah dan berbau amis. Dan ia kemudian mendongak menatap si exceed biru kesayangan guild yang juga balik menatapnya dengan raut muka tak jauh beda dengan Lucy.

"Happy… berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga Nashi dikala aku tak ada. Dan satu hal lagi…"

Lucy terus berbicara pada Happy, menghabiskan sisa waktu yang berjalan. Sementara si pria masih setia menunggu.

"kau harus berjanji, sebagai sahabatku, ne?"

"tapi Lucy-" Lucy segera menekan mulut Happy dengan jari telunjuknya sembari menggeleng, ia tak mengijinkan Happy melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Portal itu mungkin menyambungkan dimensi ini dengan dimensi lain. Tubuh mereka semakin bersinar, perlahan-lahan memudar menipis bagai debu peri. Portal perlahan menyerap cahaya yang berpendar dari tubuh Lucy dan pria yang hendak membawanya. Inilah saatnya…

"Nashi…" air mata terus mengalir deras menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Nashi…" sekali lagi. Lucy mengukir senyum sebagai tanda.

Cahayanya semakin bergerak keatas. Waktunya telah tiba… saatnya ia benar-benar pergi… meniggalkan nakama beserta putrinya…

"Mama sayang padamu.."

Dan akhirnya lenyap sempurna menyisakan sebuah kalimat dengan suara bisikan.

 _Aishiteru yo, Nashi…_

 **-to be continued-**

Aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ini sangat…. Absurd?

Ohya bagi sesama umat muslim selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa Ramadhan. ^_^

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2 : Merindukan Papa & Mama

**synstropezia :** haha aduh sabar…sabar… wah ekspektasi kamu bagus juga tuh, mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Mungkinkah itu Natsu? Hmm…jawabnya ada~diujung langit~*plak! ikutin aja ceritanya ya XD thanks for your review. Yosh here is chap 2 nya! Maaf kalo jelek~

 **Aoki Shiki :** haha sabar-sabar kak Aoki…. :v Mengenai keberadaan Natsu nanti juga akan ketauan di chap2 selanjutnya hehe.. arigatou gozaimasu atas review nya!

 **ACKeeiluen :** woaahh *o* terimakasih sudah penasaran kak, insyaallah akan di perpanjang kok, tapi tergantung mood dan review hehe. Nah ini chap 2 nya, maaf kalo jelek…

 **Naomi Koala :** maaf, tapi panjangnya emang segitu sih. akhirnya ada yang nyadar juga XD. Soalnya waktu ngetik kebetulan pas nonton adegan itu… ceritanya mah terinspirasi gituuu XD (*halaah bilang aja plagiat). Oke ini chap 2 nya, semoga gak bikin kaka bosen~

 **Fic of Delusion :** woah? Mempercepat buka puasa? Hmmm…bisa jadi..bisa jadi… oke, ini kelanjutanya,kak . Jangan bosen2 ya bwt baca fic2 aku ^_^

 **Happy Reading :) :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sembilan tahun kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Magnolia X 805.

Siang itu, langit tampak biru cerah, barisan kapas putih tipis tampak berarak-arak menghiasi cakrawala, semilir angin lembut khas musim panas membelai permukaan kulit menjadikan sensasi peredam hawa panas yang dipancarkan sang mentari. Beberapa manusia terlihat lalu-lalang di jalanan kota yang penuh dengan bangunan tinggi, mereka saling bergerak untuk melaksanakan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Dari sudut alun-alun kota, apabila kita menengok ke arah barat, maka akan tampaklah dari pandangan mata sebuah bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh di atas bukit. Di puncak bangunannya terdapat bendera dengan simbol peri berekor. Ya, bangunan tersebut merupakan sebuah guild penyihir paling terkenal seantero Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Mari kita tengok keadaan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkk!

"NANIIIIIIIIIII?... coba katakan sekali lagi, Irongirl!"

"Kubilang kau sangat BERISIK, Pantat api gendut!"

"APA! NGAJAK BERANTEM HAAAHH?!"

"Sigh...! Siapa takut. SINI KAU, PINKY JALANG!"

"hyaaattt…"

"hyaaattt…"

Seperti sudah menjadi tradisi turun temurun bahwa setiap harinya guild ini selalu ramai dan ricuh oleh anggotanya. Bila ada yang bertanya _kenapa?_ maka jawabanya adalah _bukan Fairy Tail jika tidak berisik,_ walau mendapat predikat guild nomor wahid tetap tak dapat mengubah apa yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tak jarang furniture guild-lah yang menjadi korban kehancuran.

Contohnya dua bocah cilik yang berbeda warna rambut di atas, begitu asyik dengan kegiatan jambak-menjambak rambut masing-masing lawanya sambil melontarkan berbagai kata-kata ejekan yang tak enak di dengar.

"Melihat mereka begitu rasanya seperti nostalgia, benarkan Happy?" seekor exceed cantik berwarna putih berujar pada exceed lain di sampingnya.

"Aye!, seperti déjà vu dengan tokoh yang berbeda tapi tetap membawa kepribadian yang sama" balas exceed yang di ketahui bernama Happy tersebut. Ia memasang senyum tipis melihat dua tersangka yang mereka bicarakan.

"Um!, dan kelihatanya mereka tidak sadar bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka" exceed putih bernama Charle berdalih disertai dengusan.

Tiba-tiba…

Bletak ! Bletak !

"Aww!/Ittai!"

"Yamero ga omaetachi!" suara alto menggelegar menggetarkan gendang telinga kedua bocah sibuk bertengkar itu.

"Lihat! belum juga dua detik aku bicara, benarkan apa yang kukatakan?" Ujar Charle menaikan alis meminta persetujuan pada lawan bicaranya, Happy.

Happy menaggapi dengan tawa, "Aye! Intuisimu selalu tepat, Charle. Hahaha"

Kembali ke dua anak yang tadi di bicarakan, mereka sedang terduduk merintih kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala yang mendadak tumor sementara akibat dipukul seseorang. Dan pelaku penganiayaan tersebut adalah—

"Master…" ujar anak berambut biru gelap dan memakai bandana hitam. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat _glare_ legendaris dari orang yang di panggil master tersebut.

"Aduuuhh…. kenapa engkau kejam sekali sih, Nek?" si anak bersurai soft pinky merenggut seraya menggembungkan pipinya imut. Sekali lagi ia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang ia panggil 'Nek' itu tengah berancang-ancang untuk memberikan bonus ciuman menyakitkan padanya lagi dan—

Bletak!

"Ittaiii…" dua kali lipat benjolan berukuran bola ping-pong tumbuh di atas kepala bersurai pinknya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi!"

Sadar akan aura seperti algojo yang akan mengeksekusi tahanan, anak korban penjitakan maut tersebut menciut seketika, "A..aye Master…"

Sang master menghela nafas kasar sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan bocah-bocah tengil ini, padahal mereka berdua adalah anak gadis.

"haahhhh….., dari pada kalian ribut seperti ini, lebih baik kalian membantu yang lain mendokarasi ruangan. Nanti sore acara ulang tahunya akan segera di mulai" Perintah mutlak dari sang master demi melerai perkelahian tidak penting yang terjadi diantara dua anak asuhanya.

"Aye Master!", "Akan segera kami laksanakan, Master!" Keduanya berseru semangat seraya menempelkan satu ujung tangan di kening layaknya prajurit sedang hormat pada pimpinananya.

'Cihhh…mendokusaiii..'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nashi PoV**

Cihhh… mendokusaiii…

Nenek-nenek itu selalu saja seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh ini dan itu, pantas saja mukanya cepet kerutan hahaha.

Oh iya. Perkenalkan namaku Nashi, Nashi Dragneel. Dari namaku saja kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa orang tuaku. Benar, aku anak dari Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia. Orang-orang guild mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak dari dua orang yang hebat, anak pahlawan.

Pahlawan…. ka? Sebutan bagi orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri?.

Cihh… Bagi diriku sendiri aku tidaklah lebih dari seorang anak yatim piatu. Faktanya aku tumbuh tanpa kedua orangtua disampingku, aku di besarkan oleh paman Happy beserta nenek Polyuchka. Aku dapat tahu wajah mamaku hanya dari selembar foto usang yang bahkan hampir terbakar pinggirannya, dan mengenai papa…. aku tak tahu sama sekali seperti apa rupanya.

Jika aku boleh memilih, daripada menjadi seorang anak pahlawan aku lebih memilih menjadi anak petani biasa dan bisa hidup bahagia lengkap bersama kedua orangtuaku yang masih hidup. Tapi itu hanya harapan kosong yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Jika aku bertanya pada siapapun di guild 'Dimana mama dan papaku berada?' aku selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama 'Mama dan papamu sedang mengawasimu di surga' setiap kalinya, bahkan disaat aku belum mengerti sama sekali apa arti surga yang sebenarnya.

Kini aku sudah berumur sembilan tahun. Rambutku pun sudah memanjang hingga mencapai pinggangku, dan selalu ku kepang dengan rapi. Kata kak Wendy aku sangat manis seperti mama, membuatku bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi sifatku sama seperti Papa. Hahaha…. kalau aku menilai diriku sendiri, apa benar Papa sepertiku? Aku tak bisa membayangkan seorang pria tua seperti dia bertingkah layaknya diriku? Seperti sering berkelahi, berbuat rusuh, suka makan dengan rakus, dan suka menghancurkan bangunan apabila sedang bekerja? Aku geli sendiri setiap kali menkhayalkanya.

Ah, sekarang aku harus bergegas. Aku akan membantu mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahun salah satu nakamaku, Julian Fernandes. Dia adalah putra tunggal Master dengan paman Jellal. Ngomong-ngomong soal paman, hari ini dia akan segera datang kesini. Nenek Erza dan Paman Jellal masing-masing menjabat sebagai seorang master. Nenek adalah master disini sedangkan paman adalah master di guild Crime Sorciere. Tak mengherankan bahwa mereka bertugas di tempat yang berbeda membuat mereka terpisah, tapi Julian sendiri memilih untuk tinggal disini bersama ibunya.

Cukup lama aku melayangkan pikiranku hingga aku merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahuku.

"Nashi" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ku menoleh dan kudapati seorang wanita berambut silver bergelombang yang sangat kukenal tengah tersenyum kepadaku.

 **End of Nashi PoV~**

"Ah, bibi Mira. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau bantu di sebelah sana?"

"Aaa, baiklah"

IXIXIXIXIXIXI

Tap…tap..tap…sreg.

.

.

"Lama tak jumpa—

—kawan"

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

"Untuk mengunjungimu"

"Jangan membuang waktuku"

"Baiklah, kekuatanku sudah kembali dan aku datang kesini untuk mengingatkanmu sesuatu"

"Sesuatu?"

"Ternyata benar kau sudah lupa. Ya, suatu rencana yang besar. Tidakkah kau merasa bosan berdiam diri di gua terus?"

"Kau juga diam di gua"

"Kalo begitu bagaimana dengan menghirup udara segar sambil sedikit 'berburu'?"

"Tak ada yang perlu diburu"

"Oho? Apa kau lupa? _Mereka_ masih hidup. Dan aku masih menyimpan rasa hausku pada mereka. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku bisa merasakanya, jumlah mereka bertambah"

"Hn"

"Oh lihatlah! Karaktermu berubah, tidak sama seperti saat pertama kali kita berhadapan. Sekarang aku terkesan lebih cerewet darimu."

"…."

"Karena ulahmu aku harus memulihkan diri selama sepuluh tahun. Kau tahu? Kini tanganku gatal ingin segera 'mencakar' mereka, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

"…..Hn, kedengaranya menarik"

IXIXIXIXIXIXI

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday..Happy Birthday…Happy Birtday to…you…"

Para anggota guild bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, ditutup dengan tiupan pada lilin berbentuk angka satu dan nol oleh anak lelaki berambut merah setelah sebelumnya membuat sebuah permohonan 'kuharap kami semua bisa bahagia selamanya' dalam hati.

"Nah, Julian. Potongan pertamamu akan kau berikan pada siapa?" seorang wanita berambut Navy-blue bertanya.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san dan Tou-san" ia memotong sedikit bagian dari kue tart kemudian langsung menyuapkanya ke mulut wanita berambut Scarlet dan Pria berambut Azure disampingnya. Kelakuan putra mereka membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tersentak namun tak bertahan lama keduanya langsung melontarkan tawa senang.

"Selanjutnya, siapa yang ingin kau beri, Julian?" kini giliran wanita berambut scarlet, ibunya Julian yang bertanya. Dengan wajah kalem, anak tampan itu kembali memotong sedikit bagian kuenya lalu mendongak menatapi satu persatu wajah para anggota guild. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, anak laki-laki pengguna sihir surgawi itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat semula dan berjalan menghampiri seseorang.

"Ini untukmu, Nashi" ucapnya dengan nada rendah seraya menyodorkan potongan kue yang dibawanya ke hadapan gadis berambut pink.

"Eh?" si gadis terkejut, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, pipinya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan semburat merah. Ia dengan segan-segan menerima uluran kue itu dari tangan si pemberi.

"Te-terima kasih" ucapnya agak gugup. Semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan mereka sontak berseru "Deeekiterrrrrruuuu….." secara serempak. Yang disoraki mengukir wajah sebal, terutama Nashi sendiri, ia benci digoda-goda seenaknya seperti itu. "Urusai!" pekiknya mengundang tawa renyah dari seluruh anggota guild. "Kyaaa…Freshpair..!" teriak Mirajane gembira, sepertinya penyakit comlang-nya mulai kambuh walau umur sudah mencapai kepala tiga.

"Heh, Naaani? Terdengar konyol" komentar santai dari seorang anak lelaki berambut biru donker, ia tampak tak tertarik akan topik tersebut terlihat dari sikapnya yang hanya memangku tangan di depan dada.

"Ravy, bajumu"

"Gyaa! Shimatta..!" Dialah Ravy Fullbuster, anak dari sang Mage ice sekaligus Devil slayer yang disegani yakni Gray Fullbuster bersama penyihir air terkuat Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser. Seperti kata pepatah _buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonya_ , hoby Ravy sehari-harinya adalah Topless. Hampir seluruh gen milik ayahnya dominan di diri Ravy termasuk wajah, rambut, kebiasaan hingga abilitynya, hanya matanya saja yang menjadi turunan dari sang ibu, entah kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Adapun seorang anak lelaki yang menegur Ravy barusan bernama Jimmy Redfox, ia merupakan putra dari pasangan Dragon slayer besi Gajeel Redfox dan penyihir Solid script, Levy McGarden. Penampilanya serampangan seperti ayahnya namun membawa kecerdasan dari ibunya. Bersama kembaranya yaitu anak perempuan yang selalu bertengkar dengan Nashi, bernama Meileen Redfox.

"Saa, Minna. Untuk merayakan ulangtahun kesepuluh putraku, mari kita berpesta sampai malam!" teriak sang Master Erza.

"Yeaaahhhhh!" seru antusias seluruh anggota guild.

"Minum sepuasnya" Teriak Cana. "Pesta..pesta.." disambut ceria oleh para anak-anak.

Lalu semua berpesta, orang-orang dewasa saling bersulang, Mira bernyanyi di atas panggung, dan sebagian yang lain sedang asyik menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Nashi tidak menyia-nyiakan moment ini, ia pun ikut terjun bersama beberapa temannya untuk menyantap makanan-makanan enak yang di sediakan diatas meja khusus.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ah Nashi, aku sudah kenyang nih, aku ingin ke mama dan papa dulu ya!" ucap seorang anak yang menemani Nashi, ia adalah sahabat Nashi namanya Syrena Strauss anak gadis dari pasangan Elfman dan Evergreen.

"Um!" Nashi mengangguk. Kemudian Syrena pergi menuju kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku juga" giliran Ravy beranjak meninggalkan Nashi. "Aku juga, sepertinya sudah kenyang, kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Nashi" kini giliran Jimmy. Dan tinggalah Nashi sendiri yang masih sibuk santap menyantap.

Awalnya terasa biasa saja bagi Nashi, namun lama kelamaan ia menjadi sedikit….kesepian. Melihat teman-temanya berpesta dan bercanda tawa bersama kedua orang tua mereka…, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan. Terasa sesak…boleh sebut itu iri.

Nashi berhenti mengunyah, ia menunduk menatap lantai. Merenung, seperti bukan tipikal dirinya. Ia sadar dirinya bukanlah balita umur tiga tahun lagi, tapi apa salahnya jika ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tua kandung. Mungkin terlalu naif, namun bukankah setiap orang memiliki masalah dan keinginannya masing-masing?

Begitupun dengan Nashi. Ia iri setiap melihat teman-temannya saling bercengkrama dengan ayah dan ibu mereka, iri setiap teman-temanya mendapat hadiah-hadiah baru dari orangtua mereka, iri ketika melihat teman-temanya diajari sihir secara langsung oleh keduanya.

Selama dibesarkan oleh Polyuchka, ia hanya dilatih untuk hidup tegar dan mengerti keadaan. Sihirpun ia belajar sendiri, terkadang diajarkan oleh Wendy meski memiliki elemen yang berbeda toh mereka sama-sama seorang pembantai naga. Ya, sang ayah telah menurunkan bakatnya pada Nashi, ia adalah Dragon slayer api. Generasi ke-empat, memiliki kemampuan berdasarkan keturunan, bukan diajarkan langsung oleh naga atau ditanami lacrima. Siapa sangka Nashi yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan lebih dapat menguasai sihirnya dengan cepat, diusianya yang masih belia ini ia sudah bisa dikatakan mahir. Meski tak ada yang tahu bahwa di dalam dirinya, bersemayam suatu kekuatan yang besar.

.

.

"Hey, Bocah api! sedang apa kau melamun terus?, menghalangi pemandangan saja"

"Bukan urusanmu, besi krempeng. Pergilah!" kini Nashi tak berniat meladeni, ia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan siapapun. Ia serius.

Bukanya jera Meileen malah maju dan mencengkram kerah baju Nashi "Apa? Kau..dasar pantat api!"

Nashi menggeram. Oh, ayolah, apa anak itu tidak mengerti bahwa dirinya dalam mood yang kelabu?, "Perempuan jalang" balasnya datar. "Sialan kau, Pinky murahan!" Meileen semakin mengencangkan pegangannya, tak mau kalah.

"Anak besi"

"Apa? kau menghina papa! Daripada kau…,anak mayat— hahaha…. Kau tahu, kau tak punya ORANG TUA!"

Tubuh Nashi menegang, matanya membulat.

"Meileen!" Levy segera menegur anaknya.

Meileen tertawa seolah begitu puas melihat perubahan ekspresi Nashi. Ia pikir telah berhasil memancingnya namun…, tak disangka tanganya di tepis dengan kasar. Nashi melempar tatapan tajam, bukan tatapan yang biasanya tetapi…. ini sedikit berdeda. Meileen mundur dua langkah.

Gajeel terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan salah satu anaknya. "Tidak, anak nakal itu sudah kelewatan"

"Nashi…," Happy menatap nanar."Meileen, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Nashi!" Nasihat Levy pada anaknya. "Maafkan dia ya, Nashi"

Nashi tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi maupun merespon, ia segera angkat kaki ke luar, menerobos kerumunan manusia yang sedang berpesta, pergi—berlari, tak menggubris panggilan-panggilan dibelakangnya. Emosinya terlalu rumit, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan orang-orang di sisi jalanan yang menatapnya aneh sambil berbisik-bisik, entah itu apa Nashi tak ingin peduli. Perlahan air mata berjatuhan melewati pipinya, mewakili perasaan aneh di hatinya. Kesal dan kesepian.

Baru kali ini ia begitu merindukan belaian kasih sayang kedua orang yang telah menghadirkanya kedunia ini.

'Mama…Papa…'

Nashi terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah langkahnya. Hingga tubuh kecilnya tiba-tiba menubruk sesuatu—tidak, ia menabrak seseorang,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang itu berjengit, "Hati-hati jika berjalan gadis kec—

k—kau….!"

 **-To Be Continued-**

Dijual… dijual…. Nashi kepal, Nashi bungkus, Nashi goreng, Nashi lemang, Nashi aking, Nashi kuning… buat sahur…buat sahur *Plakked () ohya, katanya anak Gale udah di konfirmasi kembar cewek cowok di LN, mereka unyu2 rambutnya biru semua, tp sayang aku gk tau namanya. :(

Minna, gimana chapter 2 nya? Pasti jelek ya….huwaaaaa (T_T) maafkan aku….

Kira-kira masih ada gak ya? Yang bermurah hati untuk RnR fic amatir-ku ini…


	4. Chapter 3 : Papa dan Mama

**mihawk607 :** gomenasai… T_T mohon dimaklumi karena author ber-otak udang ini memiliki kesulitan dalam merangkai kata-kata. Tapi aku akan berusaha kok buat memperpanjang. BTw, Ini lanjutanya, terimakasih atas reviewnya kaka~ ^_^

 **de-chan :** iya ya? Anak gale kejam amat omonganya, mentang-metang masih punya enyak babe, seenaknya saja ngehina Nashi XD Hehehe…. ^_^ terimakasih karena udah baper kak, dan terimakasih juga sudah berusaha mereview fic abal-abalku. ini udah aku lanjut kok~ maaf kalo jelek

 **Naomi Koala :** sebelumnya arigatou sudah mereviwviwviwview!.woaahh…. ( o ) semakin banyak pertanyaan dari kaka semakin membuat author 'moette kitta zo' untuk melanjutkan fic abal-abal ini. gihee XD. Yoosshhh! Ini udah di-update chapter 3 nya~semoga tidak mengecewakan kaka

 **Aoi Shiki :** iya puguh :'( kesian kesian kesian…,*author_digeplak_Ipin, disini author emang sengaja mengangkat sisi perasaan Nashi (*sapa yang nanya?) XD ekhem… oke, ini udah dilanjut kak, moga-moga pertanyaan mengenai siapa yang ditabrak Nashi itu terjawab disini…Arigatou atas reviewnya ^_^

 **Fic of Delusion :** om zeref… oohhh om zeref…. Kaukah itu yg tertabrak oleh Nashi? XD wkwkwkwkwk…yosh ini dia nashi goreng ala chap 3, monggo~ omong-omong makasih atas reviewnya ^_^

 **Stayawake123 :** ini udah dilanjut, terimakasih sudah meriview ya, kak~ ^_^

" _Hati-hati jika berjalan gadis kec—_

 _k—kau….!"_

 **Demon Blood**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/ada unsur mystery nya juga.**

 **Chara : OC, Lucy H, Natsu D.**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A fanfiction by Aimi Uchiha Dragneel**

 **Warning ! Gaje? Iya, abal? iya, Flat, Typos, Diksi yang berantakan, alur kecepetan, OOC, dan kekurangan lainya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading :) :)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dari Nashi, "k..kau…!?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Nashi menyeka airmatanya lalu menjawab dengan suara lirih "su-sumimasen, a-aku tidak sengaja" ia meminta maaf dengan sopan sambil berojigi. Kemudian menundukan kepala—menatap tempat pijakan.

"Hey, kau! Menjauhlah dari adikku!"

Suara baritone lain tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Seorang pria paruh baya datang cepat-cepat kehadapan Nashi—segera mengambil posisi siaga dengan tubuhnya sendiri ia gunakan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi seseorang yang ia sebut adik tadi, berlagak seolah sosok gadis kecil didepanya itu merupakan sebuah ancaman. "Apa yang coba kau lakukan pada adikku, hah?" bentaknya dengan nada geram sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Nashi. Bentakan keras pria itu berhasil mengundang perhatian beberapa orang disekitar untuk menoleh kearah mereka.

Nashi mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti kenapa pria yang baru datang itu tiba-tiba kelihatan marah kepadanya?, apa salahnya? Ia hanya tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan kecil karena menabrak seseorang, lagipula ia sudah meminta maaf.

"Kau…! Kau anak dari si pencundang itu kan?" tanyanya.

Nashi terkaget dengan ucapan si pria, "Ma-maksud pa-paman?"

"Karena ayahmulah, kami kehilangan salah satu saudara kami!" bentaknya lagi. Nada marah terdengar meluap-luap dari suaranya.

"Benar! Dia anak si Dragneel itu. Karena dia juga, aku kehilangan salah satu temanku dulu" salah satu orang yang tadinya hanya menonton tiba-tiba ikut menimpal. "Benar itu!" "Benar!" "jangan-jangan dia juga berbahaya" "pssttt…psssttt" dan di amini oleh beberapa orang lagi disekitarnya.

Nashi terlihat semakin kebingungan, "a-ku tidak…mengerti" gumamnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba?—

"Kau, tahu? Ayahmu pembunuh!, ayahmu membunuh salah satu saudara kami!, pergilah kau dari hadapanku, enyahlah DASAR ANAK IBLIS!" pria itu mulai melempari Nashi dengan kata-kata kasar, ditambah beberapa orang yang menuduhnya tadi membuatnya semakin terpojok. Nashi semakin menunduk dalam, hingga terlihat bayangan poni yang menutupi matanya.

Bully-an, hinaan, cacian, kini semua seakan tertuju padanya. Tak bisakah ujian berhenti datang?. Sekarang ia tahu akan alasan dibalik sikap aneh yang selalu ditujukan beberapa mansyarakat terhadapnya. Sekarang—

Telinganya memanas, bahunya terasa memikul suatu beban yang besar, pikiranya berkecamuk, emosi, amarah. Uap mendidih kini mulai merembes keluar dari setiap pori-pori kulit di sekujur tubuhnya, lalu berubah perlahan menjadi kobaran api merah yang menyelubungi. Giginya saling beradu seiring menjangnya kedua taring. Orang-orang yang menyadari perubahan itu sontak berhenti mengatai, saling memundurkan diri untuk menghindari jilatan api kemarahan Nashi.

"Mo-monster!"

.

.

Mendengar ada keributan kecil, Happy yang hendak menyusul kemana perginya Nashi beralih menghampiri sumber keributan itu. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya 'apa yang terjadi?'

Dan betapa kagetnya Happy mendapati keponakan exceed tersebut berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan dengan kobaran api menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ia segera memanggil, "NASHI!,".

Ternyata sang empu nama yang di panggil dapat mendengarnya, terlihat dari kepalanya yang menoleh—

Degg..!

Mata Happy terbelalak, tepat saat tatapanya beradu dengan tatapan mata Nashi yang kini berubah menghitam seluruhnya. Beberapa bulir keringat Happy berjatuhan "Nashi… apa yang….?," ia pun tak dapat meneruskan ucapanya, terlalu kaget dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

Lama tak bergeming, Nashi memandang sang paman exceed dengan tatapan sulit diartikan—disamping mengerikanya tatapan gadis kecil tersebut. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan beberapa orang disana yang masih merasa ketakutan, membiarkan tubuhnya kembali normal seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat.

.

.

Sementara itu di guild. Pestanya telah usai dan beberapa orang sudah mulai beranjak meninggalkan guild untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Namun di sudut dekat meja makan tampak seorang wanita berambut biru, Levy yang masih menegur putrinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Nashi tadi sudah berlebihan, Meileen!"

"Tapi mama, aku hanya bercanda"

"Candaanmu itu menyinggung perasaanya. Orangtua merupakan hal yang sensitif baginya, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Meileen tak bisa menyangkal lagi perkataan sang ibu, ia tertunduk. "Memangnya…. dimana orangtua Nashi?" ia bertanya dengan nada pelan setelah beberapa menit bertahan dalam diam.

Hening.

"….." Levy tak serta merta menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, ia malah bungkam. Gurat kesedihan kini tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Levy.." suaminya, Gajeel yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam kini berdiri dan menatap mata sang istri seolah memberi isyarat. Seakan mengerti maksud suaminya, Levy menghela nafas "Sudahlah… ayo kita pulang anak-anak. Dan besok, kau harus meminta maaf pada Nashi, Meileen!"

"Baik, ma!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air tenang disertai suara khas serangga di malam hari berpadu-padan memecah kesunyian. Disanalah, gadis kecil itu duduk sendiri di atas tanah berumbut ditepi sungai. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia tak ingin membenci keadaan ini tapi, "Kenapa? Hiks…" ia bergumam. Kedua pundaknya naik turun beriringan dengan tangisanya yang terdengar pilu.

.

"Nashi…." sebuah suara familiar tiba-tiba mengusik telinganya.

Gadis kecil berambut senada bunga sakura itu menoleh dan mendapati paman exceednya, Happy sudah berada di sampingnya. Happy pun terseyum padanya. "Berhentilah menangis, Nashi" Ujarnya dengan nada lembut supaya perkataanya tidak menyakiti hati gadis kecil yang rapuh itu.

Bukanya berhenti, tangisanya malah semakin menjadi. "Huwaaa…. Paman Happy….." ia pun langsung berhambur memeluk Happy.

"Ssstt…sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan, mereka hanya orang-orang gila..." Hiburnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu.

"hiks…hiks…" terdengar suara isakan Nashi yang teredam.

Happy tak menyerah, ia terus mencoba menghibur anak dari rekan se-timnya itu, "sudah..sudah…lupakan saja,Hey! Mau kuceritakan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang paman, Nashi melepaskan pelukanya kemudian menatap Happy dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ingin tahu kan seperti apa ayahmu?" Tanya Happy lagi.

Nashi terdiam, tangisanya berhenti seketika tergantikan dengan suara senggukan pelan. Ia kemudian mengusap-ngusap matanya. "Hm!" balasnya di sertai anggukan mantap.

Happy kembali mengukir senyum. "Baiklah!, paman Happy si kucing tampan ini akan bercerita tentang ayahmu!" ucapnya lantang sambil membusungkan dada bergaya bak pendongeng yang hebat. Nashi pun tak dapat menahan tawanya kala melihat tingkah si paman "hahaha—dan mama juga!" tambahnya. Hebat!, anak-anak ternyata memang mudah berubah moodnya.

"Oh, tentu saja!. Pertama ayahmu, hmmm… Ayahmu itu memiliki rambut berwarna pink sama sepertimu, tapi sedikit lebih gelap dan sangat berantakan,"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Aye, seperti tak pernah di sisir"

"Hahahaha…"

"Lalu kau tahu? dia itu orangnya sangat bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh sepuluh kali lipat dibanding diriku. Dia sering bertingkah konyol dan bertindak ceroboh, sifatnya seperti anak kecil terutama jika kau perhatikan perutnya seperti tak pernah kenyang. Dia juga sering mengambil bagianku, lalu bla…bla…bla…" Happy mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Nashi dengan setia mendengarkan, sesekali ia terkekeh kecil kala mendengar isi cerita pamanya itu.

.

"Namun, disamping semua kekuranganya, Natsu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia sangat peduli terhadap nakama dan sangat mencintai guild. Ia akan marah dan menghanguskan siapapun yang berani melukai nakama maupun menghina guildnya. Pantang menyerah, rela berkorban, bersemangat, tangkas dan selalu optimis itulah sifatnya yang lain. Keyakinannya dapat meyakinkan orang lain disekitarnya. Ia selalu berusaha melindungi terutama orang-orang yang berharga baginya, contohnya Lucy. Jika sampai ada orang yang berani melukai Lucy ia akan berkata _'Sedikit saja kau menyentuh Lucy, maka kau akan ku ubah jadi abu!'_ , begitu" tukasnya tak lupa dengan bagian menirukan gaya bicara partnernya itu.

Mendengarnya membuat sebuah ide tiba-tiba mencuat di kepala Nashi, "Aha!, aku baru ingat!"

"Ada apa, Nashi?"

"Paman!, ceritakan padaku bagaimana Papa dan Mama bisa bertemu dan bagaimana mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta—maksudku… bagaimana mereka bisa menikah?" Nashi tampak begitu antusias menanyakan perihal itu.

"Eh?, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu? ," Happy menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ayolah, paman…"

Tak dapat menolak. Itulah yang bisa Happy lakukan jika sudah melihat ekspresi merajuk keponakanya itu. Happy menghela nafas, "Aye…, baiklah untuk pertemuan pertama, hmmm…. itu…sudah lama sekali, sewaktu aku dan Natsu masih muda dulu. Di kota pelabuhan, Hargeon. Waktu itu Natsu dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan mencari salamander, yaitu Igneel sang raja naga api yang mengajari Natsu sihir sekaligus ayah angkatnya."

"Ayah angkat? Berarti kakekku?"

"Aye! Jika kau memang menganggapnya seperti itu hahaha…., lalu dijalan kami menemukan kerumunan para gadis dan mendengar bahwa salamander ada disana. Langsung saja aku dan Natsu menghampiri. Eh, ternyata salamander yang dimaksud bukanlah Igneel melainkan seorang yang berpura-pura jadi salamander, siapa ya namanya? Paman lupa…hmmm…oh ya! Bur..Bor.., Ah! Bora, Bora Prominence, Si salamander palsu itu,"

"Terus? Terus?,"

"Bora Prominence menggunakan sihir Charm untuk menipu para gadis sehingga membuat mereka tertarik padanya, termasuk Lucy juga yang saat itu ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan."

"Woahh…" Nashi takjub. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi saking antusiasnya mendengarkan si paman bercerita.

"Namun kedatangan Natsu secara tidak sengaja berhasil mematahkan sihir yang mengenai Lucy. Saat itu aku belum menyadari bahwa hanya Lucy saja lho.. yang efek sihirnya berhasil terpatahkan."

Cerita Happy semakin menarik perhatian Nashi membuat wajahnya kini berbinar-binar, "Whoaaa… Apa itu semacam takdir?" Nashi meontarkan sebuah sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatHappy tertegun sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa dengan apa yang dikatakan Nashi, "Hahahahaha….Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" ia pikir bagaimana bisa anak polos seperti dia akan mengerti tentang takdir atau semacamnya?, tapi lagi-lagi Nashi tak sebodoh itu. "Yah…mungkin." Ujarnya seraya mengendikkan bahu.

"Teruskan…! Teruskan…!" pinta Nashi.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu sebagai tanda terimakasihnya Lucy mentraktir kami makan. Lucy sangat baik walau kami baru pertama kali kenal. Namun, selesai makan kami kembali berpisah"

"Yaahhh…, tapi kalian bertemu lagi kan?"

"Aye!, malamnya ketika aku dan Natsu sedang bersantai sambil melihat kapal yang berlayar tiba-tiba kami mendengar desas-desus bahwa kapal tersebut adalah milik Bora yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anggota Fairy Tail. Kapal itu mengangkut para gadis yang tertipu untuk dibawa dan dijadikan budak. Tentu Natsu tidak tinggal diam. Awalnya kami hanya berniat untuk memblokade Bora tapi lagi-lagi kami mendapati Lucy juga ada disana—"

"—Dan papa sekaligus datang untuk menyelamatkan mama?" Nashi menyela.

"Aye!, setelah kejadian itu kami membawa Lucy untuk bergabung dengan guild. Lucy sangat senang. Beberapa hari kemudian kami memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah tim dan dari sana dimulailah petualangan-petualangan seru kami" Happy tersenyum disela-sela mengingat setiap petualangan yang dilalui bersama kedua sahabatnya tercinta, Natsu dan Lucy.

"Lalu mereka akhirnya saling jatuh cinta?" Nashi kembali bertanya dengan nada sarat ingin tahu.

"Heeeeh?" sweatdrop Happy. 'Ya ampun… sebegitu penasaranya kah anak ini?' Happy menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ayolah paman…ceritakan…!ceritakan…!" bujuknya lagi dengan jurus Puppy eyes andalanya. Dan mau tak mau Happy pun harus kembali menurutinya.

"Aye…, aku tak banyak tahu mengenai kisah cinta mereka walaupun aku yang paling dekat dengan mereka, tapi Lucy pernah bercerita padaku. Waktu itu ayahmu begitu bodoh. Karena kebodohanya ia jadi tak menyadari akan perasaanya sendiri pada Lucy, padahal Lucy sudah menyatakan cinta duluan saat di medan perang. Sampai suatu hari, beberapa bulan usai perang besar melawan pasukan Alvarez—"

.

.

.

 **~Flashback~**

Magnolia X 795.

Musim dingin telah tiba, butiran salju mulai berjatuhan mengotori jalanan kota yang sudah selesai direnovasi setelah kerusakan parah akibat perang. Saat itu sudah larut malam ketika sepasang manusia terlihat baru pulang dari misi. Mereka terlambat datang ke guild dan mendapati pintunya sudah dikunci. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Hawa dingin menyeruak melalui keheningan yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Salah satunya wanita yang berambut pirang berjalan kedepan mendahului seorang pria berambut salmon dibelakangnya. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat gusar, kakinya dihentakan dengan keras. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan si pria saat menjalankan misinya tadi. Menghancurkan, menghancurkan dan menghancurkan. Pria itu melempar tinjunya kemana-mana, menghempaskan raungan apinya kesegala arah, melelehkan, menghanguskan bangunan, semuanya. Sampai kapan wanita itu harus merelakan seluruh imbalan dari misi demi untuk membayar ganti rugi? Kapan sih pria itu akan bersikap dewasa? Padahal ia sangat membutuhkan uang itu, namun tak ada 1 jewel pun yang berhasil masuk ke kantong gara-gara kelakuan pria itu. Oh, ya ampun… dia benar-benar depresi.

Kesabaranya menipis, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang hendak menumpahkan kekesalan yang sejak tadi ia pendam. Namun apa yang ia lihat? Si pria yang kini sedang terdiam merenung. Tak mampu melawan, Wanita itu memanggil "Hey, Natsu! Apa masalahmu, hah?" sambil meletakan kedua tanganya di pinggang.

Pria yang dipanggil Natsu itu tampak tak bersemangat. Tunggu, bahkan sejak selesai misi tadi ia tak melihat keceriaan yang biasa di tunjukan olehnya. Apa gerangan? Merasa tak ada jawaban, wanita itu bergerak mendekat. Setelah benar-benar dekat, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas ekspresi Natsu yang sedang murung. Ia menghela nafas, kini ekspresi kesalnya sedikit meluntur. "Natsu, apa yang salah denganmu? Kau tahu, aku masih kesal karena kekacauan yang kau buat tadi tapi kau tak harus diam seperti itu, katakan padaku apa masalahmu?"

"Aku minta maaf, Lucy" terlihat bayangan poni menutupi mata Natsu. Seperti ia tengah tertekan.

Kening wanita yang di panggil Lucy itu mengernyit "Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Karena salahku. Kau hampir terluka"

"Apa maksudmu, Natsu? Aku tidak menger—eh?" kedua manik karamel Lucy mencerminkan keterkejutan. Natsu merengkuh tubuh Lucy secara tiba-tiba membuatnya tenggelam dalam sebuah pelukan hangat bahkan sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Natsu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu Lucy. "Aku gagal melindungimu, kau hampir terbunuh waktu itu, aku hampir kehilanganmu…, maafkan aku Luce…maafkan aku…"

Apakah yang sekarang ini benar-benar Natsu yang ia kenal? Natsu yang Polos, bodoh, keras kepala bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara candaan dan keseriusan, Natsu yang tidak sopan sering menyelinap masuk kekamarnya tanpa izin. Apa orang yang memeluknya sekarang ini benar-benar Natsu? Natsu yang terkenal tak peka itu? tak peka akan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu." ucap Lucy yang sudah menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan yang Natsu maksud.

Pelukan Natsu semakin erat. Tercipta keheningan diantara keduanya. Tubuh Lucy yang seharusnya membeku karena hawa dingin kini terasa begitu hangat.

"Ne, Natsu, sudahlah…, jangan terus menghakimi dirimu sendiri, kejadian itu bukanlah salahmu. Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, oke? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku berjanji." Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Lucy ketika ia sadar bahwa kata-katanya barusan adalah sebuah pengakuan yang tersirat.

"Aku sadar, Luce. Akhirnya aku menyadarinya"

Sekarang Lucy dibuat semakin bingung.

"Ya, sekarang aku sudah menyadarinya" semburat merah tipis yang langka tercetak di kedua pipi Natsu.

Jantung Lucy berdegup kencang. Natsu melonggarkan pelukanya, kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganya kesisi wajah Lucy. Hingga terlihat jelas oleh kedua mata Lucy pancaran mata itu. Sepasang mata yang selalu penuh dengan kegembiraan sekarang dipenuhi dengan perasaan… penyesalan, ketakutan, kekhawatiran, kesedihan, sarat berbagai emosi—dan Lucy bersumpah apa yang benar-benar dilihatnya kini di sepasang mata onyx itu? Cinta?

Perlahan ia meraih pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya, menarik wanita itu lebih dekat kepadanya. Tangan kirinya memegang dagunya, semakin menusuk mata Lucy dengan tatapanya yang intens.

"….Aku mencintaimu, Lucy"

.

Deg..!

Satu kalimat. Berhasil membuat membuat Lucy bungkam. Matanya membulat dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mempercayai ini. Ia tak percaya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Jangan bangunkan Lucy jika ini mimpi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Lucy segera menerjang tubuh tegap dihadapanya. "Bodoh!, hiks… Bodoh…! KAU SANGAT BODOH, NATSU DRAGNEEL! KAU BODOH!" setengah berteriak, Ia tak dapat menahan lagi airmatanya, semua tumpah tanpa diperintah.

Buk..! buk..!

Lucy memukul-mukul pelan dada Natsu, meluapkan seluruh perasaanya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakanya sekarang?…hiks..kau…membuatku menunggu terlalu lama!"

Natsu menangkap tangan Lucy, lalu kembali merangkul tubuh sang wanita bersurai pirang itu sambil terus membisikan kata-kata, "Maafkan aku…".

Mereka cukup lama terpaku dalam posisi yang sama. Begitu hening hingga irama detakan jantung masing-masing dapat terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Luce.." Si pria musim panas akhirnya membuka suara, memecah kecanggungan yang menyelimuti. Pelukan Natsu melonggar membuat Lucy mendongak untuk menatap sepasang mata milik pujaan hati.

"Lucy, kau boleh menganggapku pria terbodoh yang pernah ada.…." Natsu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia segera merogoh-rogoh saku celana putih yang selalu dikenakanya dalam diam. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang berkilau.

"…A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan…..aku sudah mengumpulkan uang dari jauh-jauh hari untuk mebelikanmu ini, harganya memang tidak mahal, aku minta maaf, Lucy. Tapi kuharap kau akan suka. Aku berjanji jika kau menerimanya aku akan berusaha melindungimu seumur hidupku, aku akan berusaha….membuatmu bahagia, jadi—"

Natsu mengambil jeda sejenak.

"—Maukah kau…. Menikah denganku, Lucy?"

Grep..!

"Kau tak perlu menanyakan lagi jawabanya, Bodoh"

.

Dan tengah malam itu, menjadi malam yang sangat indah bagi sepasang insan disana. Perasaan mereka kini telah tersampaikan lewat sebuah kecupan mesra dibawah guyuran salju di penghujung jalan. Biarlah malam itu menjadi sepenggal kisah manis diantara sepasang mahluk ciptaan Kami-sama ini. Tak ada yang tahu, hanya mereka…

.

.

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Paman menangis?" Nashi memiringkan kepala bertanya pada sang paman.

"Ti-tidak! aku tidak menangis…" sangkalnya.

Nashi tersenyum, "Oh…Tadi itu cerita yang sungguh indah, paman" komentarnya.

"Aye…, tapi itu tak bertahan lama" ekspresi Happy tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

"Eh?"

"Sebelum kutahu, dulu semua hampir berjalan lancar, seolah tidak akan ada yang salah dalam kehidupan indah mereka. Tidak sampai tiba hari itu. Hari yang merubah segalanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Flashback~**

Brakkk!

Semua berawal dari suara pintu apartemen yang menjeblak terbuka dengan kerasnya. Lucy muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah merah meninggalkan begitu saja Natsu yang berada di belakangnya. Ia melempar tas sembarang ke tempat tidur sebelum kembali berjalan cepat ke arah dapur.

".. Luce, dengarkan dulu," Natsu mencoba mengejar Lucy yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Hei, ada apa ini?

Lucy tetap tak menggubris—sepertinya ia benar-benar marah pada lelaki yang telah menikahinya itu. Tangannya dengan sigap mulai menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk diolah. Sedangkan dirinya hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Luce.." Natsu masih mencoba membujuk istrinya untuk berbicara—yang berbuah nihil. Ia mendecakkan bibirnya, mulai kesal dengan aksi cuek wanita itu. Ia meraih lengan kecil Lucy, mencoba membuat perhatian wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu tertuju padanya. "Lucy, tolong dengarkan dulu—"

"Dengarkan apa lagi, Natsu?" Lucy menyela dengan nada ketus."Aku lelah terus mendengar alasan bodohmu. Sebegitu berharganya kah misi itu dibanding diriku?"

Natsu menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba menangkupkan tangan kekarnya di wajah cantik Lucy, membuat keduanya saling menatap intens ke mata pasangannya. "Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan dibandingkan tinggal di sini bersamamu, selalu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Lucy menepis tangan Natsu dari wajahnya. "Tapi apa buktinya?. Untuk apa kau menawarkan diri untuk melakukan misi itu? bahkan belum sampai lima hari kita menikah!"

"Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkannya, Lucy. Dia adalah ancaman bagi kita semua, bagi dunia"

"Tapi kau tidak memikirkanku sama sekali. Aku membutuhkanmu di sini, Natsu. Kau tidak mengerti," pada titik ini air mata Lucy mulai merembes keluar dari pelupuknya.

Sekilas terlihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Natsu sebelum pria itu menarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua orang akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya cukup keras untuk didengar.

"Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Kenapa bukan Gajeel? Laxus atau dua orang yang dari Sabertooth itu? kenapa?" protes Lucy dengan suara terendam.

"Kau tau sendiri alasannya, Lucy," balas Natsu masih dengan bisikan datarnya. "Hanya aku yang bisa mengimbanginya. Tidak mungkin mengirim Laxus ataupun yang lain yang kekuatannya masih belum bisa setara walau mereka membentuk aliansi sekalipun, apalagi aku tidak ingin sampai Gajeel harus kembali menghilang lagi seperti saat itu. Hanya aku pilihan yang tepat untuk melakukan misi ini."

Lucy semakin terisak didalam rengkuhan hangat suaminya "Kau memikirkan orang lain….hiks…tapi..tapi kau tak memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri…kau..hiks..bagaimana denganku? Aku…hikss"

Natsu tampak mengendurkan pelukannya, kemudian menunduk untuk melihat wajah sang istri. Ia menatap intens sepasang bola mata karamel istrinya yang masih digenangi air mata. Perlahan ia usapkan ibu jarinya di wajah sembab Lucy, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di sana. "Kau wanita yang kuat, Lucy. Kau pasti bisa," Natsu berkata dengan lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Lucy yang jelas terlihat rapuh saat ini.

"Natsu, aku takut..hiks.. Aku tidak sekuat itu, aku..hiks aku..," Lucy mulai meracau sebelum Natsu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahinya. Ia kembali memposisikan tubuh wanita itu di dalam pelukannya, memastikan wanita itu benar-benar terlindungi oleh tubuhnya.

"Percayalah pada dirimu, Lucy," bisik pria itu menenangkan.

Perlahan isakan yang keluar dari bibir Lucy mulai menghilang digantikan dengan senggukan-senggukan pelan. "Natsu?..." tanya Lucy dengan lirih setelah beberapa lama terdiam dalam posisi yang sama.

"hm?" Natsu merespon dengan gumaman.

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang manik hitam legam milik sang suami "Berjanjilah padaku, kau harus kembali dengan cepat dan selamat,"

Natsu melengkungkan bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum lembut, menyalurkan tatapan yang begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan "Aku janji. Begitupun denganmu, Lucy. berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi ketika kau menghadapi masalah. Apapun masalahmu kau tidak sendiri, pasti teman-teman akan menolongmu". Lucy mengangguk pelan, kembali membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang suaminya, berusaha meresapi kehangatan dan aroma yang mungkin besok dan beberapa waktu kedepan tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi.

.

Malam itu atmosfer kesedihan terasa lebur di ruang makan kecil pasangan suami istri ini. Lucy tak pernah sedetik pun memisahkan dirinya dari sang suami. Mereka menghabiskan malam-malam terakhir mereka bersama dengan duduk di sofa sambil saling bercengkrama. Duduk berdua dengan posisi Lucy menyandar di tubuh Natsu sampai akhirnya tengah malam tiba dan keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

Ketika Natsu memandangi wajah lelap istrinya, air mukanya langsung berubah. Tangannya terkepal—mungkin menahan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Mungkin sikap tenangnya tadi hanyalah kedok semata untuk menguatkan hati istrinya. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hati, ia pasti merasakan perasaan hancur yang sama. Meninggalkan sang istri untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, semata atas nama masa depan, dengan resiko entah ia dapat kembali dengan selamat atau kembali hanya sekedar nama.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan ketika datang hari keberangkatan Natsu. Pagi itu tampak cerah. Sekawanan burung terbang di angkasa, membentuk formasi V yang teratur mungkin hendak pergi bermigrasi. Lucy beserta seekor exceed milik suaminya sudah berdiri diambang pintu, untuk melepas kepergian sang suami.

Ada yang berbeda saat itu. Natsu melepas syal putih kesayanganya bergerak meletakkannya di leher Lucy kemudian memeluk erat istrinya. Waktu terasa membeku bagi mereka berdua. Natsu berusaha keras menekan air matanya agar tidak menetes. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Lucy." bisiknya tepat di telinga sang istri. Tak ada respon dari Lucy, ia terus terisak di dalam rengkuhan hangat suaminya yang ia cintai tanpa syarat. Dalam hati berharap apapun misi yang diambil suaminya itu dapat selesai dengan cepat sehingga mereka dapat kembali berkumpul lagi.

.

Perlahan pelukan Natsu mulai mengendur kemudian lepas. Natsu memegang pundak Lucy, merendahkan diri untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan panjang di dahi satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai. Natsu menyadari Itu bukanlah ciuman biasa—melainkan sebuah janji.

"Aku akan kembali, segera setelah aku menyelesaikan ini." Ucapnya setelah hampir lima menit lamanya ia mencium kening sang istri.

"Aku pergi" Mengayun tas besar di punggungnya seraya mematri sebuah senyum lebar untuk yang terakhir kali. Berbalik, melangkah, kemudian benar-benar pergi. Dari kejauhan ia mengangkat tanganya ke udara membentuk sebuah tanda dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lucy dan Happy, keduanya membalas dengan mengangkat tanganya membentuk tanda yang sama. Sebuah tanda penuh makna bagi semua orang pemilik Fairy mark di bagian tubuhnya.

 _Walau dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu mengawasimu._

.

.

 **~End of Flashback~**

"—Bahkan saat itu aku tak dapat membantah Natsu yang tidak mengizinkanku untuk ikut denganya, alasanya karena aku harus menjaga Lucy. Dia benar-benar pergi sendiri, tanpa aku yang merupakan partnernya sejak kecil." Tukas Happy. Ia memandang kearah sungai, menerawangi aliranya.

Nashi terdiam sejenak tampak berfikir. Kemudian tak lama ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan "Paman, sebenarnya…. papa pergi kemana? Dan untuk apa dia pergi?"

Happy menoleh pada Nashi "Dia pergi untuk menjalankan sebuah misi berbahaya sekaligus rahasia" jawabnya spontan.

"Rahasia?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Nashi bertanya.

"Benar, misi untuk membunuh seseorang" jawab Happy. Exceed itu kembali mengalihkan perhatianya ke sungai di depanya.

Kedua alis Nashi saling bertaut "Lalu, Siapa….. orang itu, paman?"

Raut wajah Happy menegang memperlihatkan keseriusan. Hening menyelimuti seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang itu adalah…"

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **ABSURD ABSURD ABSurd Absurd absurd absurd absurd bsurd bsurd bsurdsurdsurururuuruuruurururururuururururururblublublublubluulululululululululuuuululuuululurb *jedotin kepala ke tembok. ( ... ) (*maafkan Author kurang piknik ini T_T)**

 **Jadi gimana minna? Yang kemarin bertanya-tanya apakah sudah mendapat clue-nya disini? Atau belum sama sekali? hehe #Plak XD**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Ohya, untuk silent reader juga terimakasih ^_^ tapi alangkah lebih baik jika ikut memberi dukungan pada author dengan reviewnya~ ^_^**

 **Monggo~**


	5. Chapter 4 : Penyerangan

**B3R (Basa-Basi Balesan Review)**

 **freedom friday :** Orang itu adalah?—akan terjawab disini kok. Hehe…terimakasih reviewnya kaka~

 **Aoi Shiki :** hehe…sayang sekali bukan kak :( klo pertanyaan mengenai yg mau dibunuh oleh Natsu bakal terjawab disini deh, hehehe… XD arigatou untuk reviewnya. Bai de wei, semoga kali ini tebakan kaka benar! Amin!

 **de-chan :** aduuhhh… ampuunn… (T,T) jangan getok kepala saya… kepala saya sudah cukup benjol, jangan tambahin lagi… (ToT) hiks. Karena kaka sudah mau penasaran dan mau mereview, author baru ini hanya bisa bersyukur akan hal itu. maafkan atas keterlambatan author. Sudah dilanjut kok. Semoga tidak membuat kaka bosan dgn fic saya ini…(T_T)

 **mihawk607 :** huwaaaaa… (ToT) arigatou atas reviewnya… arigatou karena sudah penasaran… (T_T). Jalan ceritanya misterius dan sulit di tebak seperti author yang bikin ceritanya nyehehehe XD.., ini chapter 4-nya, maaf klo jelek~

 **Fic of Delusion :** kenapa jadi main tebak-tebakan kayak gini ya? Wkwkwkwk XD hmm… Mas Acno bukan ya? Pokoknya lihat aja sendiri deh, btw thanks for your review~

 **Stayawake123 :** waahhh (*v*) arigatou sudah penasaran dan untuk reviewnya juga arigatou. Ini udah di lanjut, pertanyaan kaka akan terjawab kok~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Demon Blood**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Mystery/Action (maybe).**

 **Chara : OC, Lucy H, Natsu D.**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A fanfiction by Aimi Uchiha Dragneel**

 **Harap perhatikan Warning ! Gaje? Iya, abal? iya, Flat, Typos, Diksi yang berantakan, alur kecepetan, dan kekurangan lainya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading :) :)**

 **Chapter 4**

.

"Orang itu adalah…" Exceed biru itu menampakan wajah serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sang raja naga. Pemilik sayap kegelapan…., Acnologia."

Deg!

Sepasang manik hitam milik Nashi membulat tak percaya. "Acno….logia?"

"Ya."

"Bukankah Acnologia sudah pernah di kalahkan oleh Miss. Irene? Aku mendengar dari master" Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada selidik dilontarkan dari bibir mungilnya.

Happy menjawab disertai anggukan, "Itu benar, tapi Acnologia tak mati semudah itu. Ia kembali untuk mengobrak-abrik dunia."

Exceed itu memilih diam kemudian. Aliran tenang air yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan lebih mengalihkan perhatianya. Mungkin di dalam sungai tersebut ada beberapa ikan menggiurkan yang pantas untuk di tangkap, tanpa otak kecil miliknya harus repot-repot memikirkan hal yang menyedihkan.

"Beberapa minggu setelah kepergian ayahmu, Lucy mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda aneh. Setelah diperiksakan ternyata ia tengah mengandung. Selama berbulan-bulan itu, tak pernah ada kabar sekalipun mengenai Natsu, ia seolah menghilang ditelan bumi"

Bulatan putih pemantul cahaya matahari yang tergantung di angkasa mulai merangkak semakin naik. Bayangan awan hitam yang tertiup angin melintas sesaat. Nyanyian para jangkrik terdengar semakin nyaring kala suasana berubah hening. Nashi pun lebih memilih merapatkan mulut sama halnya pemandangan air sungai jauh lebih menarik ketimbang merespon obrolan yang terdengar seperti dongeng jaman dulu.

"Hingga dihari itu, hari dimana kau lahir—"

Nashi menegakan tulang lehernya. Sontak menoleh dengan cepat kearah Happy yang terus menggantungkan kata-kata, lengkap dengan ekspresi wajah penasaran menanti si paman melanjutkan ucapanya.

"—Kami semua kehilangan Lucy" lanjut Happy.

Satu pernyataan membuat hati Nashi sukses tertohok. Ia menyipitkan mata seakan tidak puas dengan pernyataan misterius itu. Ia memerlukan sebuah ungkapan yang jelas, yakni kebenaranya.

"Tapi kenapa, paman? Apa sebabnya?" Nashi kembali bertanya dengan heran.

"….." Nihil—tak memperoleh jawaban. Happy bergeming.

"Beritahu aku, paman!" kini nada suaranya sedikit di tinggikan setengah oktaf, terdengar seperti seseorang yang berbicara pada orang tuli.

"Pendarahan" jawab Happy akhirnya. Walau begitu singkat dan terkesan ambigu.

Nashi langsung terdiam, menyadari sikapnya terlalu berlebihan. Harusnya ia tahu sejak awal dan tak perlu menanyakan alasanya lagi. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Payah sekali.

Happy terus melanjutkan pembicaraanya, "Esoknya setelah hari kelahiranmu, datanglah sebuah berita besar. Berita yang menggemparkan dunia sihir, walaupun berita tersebut terlambat beberapa hari sampai ke guild. Sebuah kabar baik sekaligus buruk." ucap Happy sembari memasang raut muka sedih, "…...Berita terburuk yang tak pernah ingin kutahu dan kudengar" ungkapnya dengan nada putus asa.

".…." Nashi masih diam menyimak.

"Berita yang baik adalah Acnologia telah berhasil dikalahkan, namun sampai sekarang jasadnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Saksi berkata bahwa sebelumnya ada sebuah pertempuran besar yang terjadi di hutan barat benua Ishgar. Mereka melihat dari kejauhan, pertarungan sengit antara dua ekor naga." Happy menunduk dalam, ekspresinya mendadak berubah.

"….Dan berita buruk bahwa ayahmu telah ingkar janji. Di duga keduanya telah tewas—tanpa meninggalkan jasad….. Setelah itu, dunia sihir ini menjadi benar-benar damai, tak ada gangguan lagi dari para penyihir gelap seperti Zeref dan Acnologia." Setelah berkata demikian, Happy lantas menutup matanya, mengenang sebuah peristiwa yang dulu ia harap tak pernah terjadi. Mimpi buruk bagi dirinya dan bagi anak perempuan disampingnya ini.

"….." gadis kecil itu tak merespon apapun. Ia terdiam merenung, memutar kata demi kata si paman di kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kesimpulan dapat ia petik, 'jadi itulah sebabnya sang ayah digelari pahlawan?' Begitulah sebuah asumsi hasil pengolahan otak cerdas tersebut. Logikanya menolak untuk menunjukan ekspresi penyesalan, apalagi sampai menangis. Setidaknya, Ia harus kuat bukan?

.

Kembali suasana menjadi senyap. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Atmosfer kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menjadi kentara diantara mereka. Tapi, bukankah lama-kelamaan harus ada yang memecah guci keheningan ini?

"Nashi, sebenarnya ada yang salah…." Sang paman menatap lekat ke mata Nashi seolah tengah menyadari sesuatu.

Salah satu alis Nashi terangkat, antara terkejut dan heran. "Hah? ap—"

"TOLOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG…!"

"!"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan memotong pertanyaan Nashi. Keduanya refleks menoleh ke asal suara.

"Paman, sepertinya ada yang minta tolong!"

"Aye, aku juga mendengar."

"Bawa aku kesana, paman!" spontan gadis pinky ini tahu apa yang mesti dilakukanya.

"Aye sirrrr..!" tanpa basa-basi lagi Happy langsung mengangkut Nashi terbang menuju sumber teriakan tadi.

.

Setibanya disana, mereka mendapati seorang wanita tua yang kelihatan sangat gelisah, dan seorang pria dari kejauhan yang berlari pontang-panting berusaha untuk kabur. Nashi segera turun menghampiri wanita tua itu.

"TOLONG…!" pekiknya.

"Ada apa, nek?" Nashi mencoba bertanya pada si nenek.

"Tolong, nak muda. Dia mencuri kotak perhiasanku…tolonglah…itu sangat penting…aku mohon…" pinta sang nenek dengan wajah memelas.

Nashi dan Happy saling berpandangan kemudian saling melempar senyuman penuh arti, setelah itu mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah!, tunggu kami. Akan kami kembalikan semua perhiasan nenek!" ujar Nashi dengan nada meyakinkan. Lalu berbalik membelakangi wanita tua tersebut. "Ayo, paman! Kita kejar!"

"Aye sirrr!" dengan cepat Happy mencengkram baju Nashi lalu melesat terbang mengejar sang pencuri yang lari menuju kearah hutan.

'Saatnya beraksi' pikir mereka.

"Hey, nak! Hati-hati dia penyihir!" teriak sang nenek dari kejauhan.

"Kami akan berhati-hati!" Nashi melambaikan tanganya. Kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan sembari mengendus-ngendus udara sekitar. Tentu saja sebelumnya ia sudah tahu bau si pencuri itu.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mereka dapat menemukan orang yang dicari.

"Nah, itu dia! Oi PENCURI!, KEMBALIKAN KOTAK ITU!" Nashi berteriak. Happy kemudian menurunkanya ketanah.

Pencuri itu langsung berhenti berlari, lalu berbalik menghadap dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat Nashi berdiri.

Pencuri itu mendengus, berdiri dengan entengnya. "Heh, coba saja kalau bisa gadis cilik!, Solid Script : Iron Hammer!" Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengayun tanganya merapal sihir dan mengeluarkan sebuah tulisan 'Iron Hammer' di udara. Lalu munculah sebuah palu berukuran besar yang terbuat dari besi menggantung tepat berada di atas kepala Nashi. Nashi memerintahkan Happy berlindung.

'Pengguna Solid Script? Seperti Levy—Tidak, ini lebih dari sekedar Solid Script biasa' ungkap Happy dalam batinya. 'Tentu saja zaman sudah berubah, variasi sihir semakin banyak dan berkembang pesat.' Terkanya di hati.

Palu tersebut kemudian bergerak melesat hendak memaku tubuh Nashi ke tanah, tapi Nashi berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat kesamping dan bersalto beberapa kali di udara. Ketika mendarat ia langsung menyerang balik dengan raungan naga apinya.

"FIRE DRAGON : ROAR!"

Gwhuuuoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Api merah besar menyembur dari mulut Nashi. Sepertinya pertarungan antara Nashi dan sang pencuri telah dimulai.

Namun betapa sialnya, pencuri itu ternyata gesit juga, ia dapat menghindari serangan Nashi barusan."Woho~ Dragon Slayer? Jangan meremehkanku, Solid : Water Drill" lantas pencuri itu tak menyerah begitu saja. Dia merapal mantra lain, lalu memancarkan pusaran air seperti bor dari tanganya yang secepat kilat menyambar menyerang Nashi.

"Nashi, awas!"

"Kyah!" Nashi sendiri tak sempat menghindar, tubuhnya terhempas jauh kebelakang menubruk beberapa pohon hingga roboh.

"Hahahaha…. Kau tak akan bisa menang melawanku gadis kecil!" si pencuri tertawa keras seakan begitu puasnya karena serangan yang ia rilis telah berhasil mengenai lawan.

Meninju tanah, perlahan Nashi bangkit. Ia mendongak, melempar tatapan tajam kearah si pencuri. Namun ada yang aneh, luka-luka seperti goresan kecil di kulit Nashi secara ajaib meluruh seketika hingga menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas setitikpun.

Kretek…kretek..

Terdengar bunyi tulang yang bergesekan, Nashi meremas jari-jari, menyeka jejak darah di bibirnya dengan jari jempol. "Moette kitta yo"

Si pencuri dibuat terkejut, 'Mustahil!, bocah itu masih bisa berdiri? Bahkan, tidak terluka sedikitpun! Siapa dia sebenarnya?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Nashi menggeram, "Grrrhhh…. RASAKAN INI!" tanpa aba-aba lagi ia segera berlari kencang kedepan berniat menghadang "FIRE DRAGON—!"

"—Solid Script : Burst!"

"Nashi!" Happy memekik.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…!

Suara ledakan dahsyat akibat sihir si pencuri menggema di tengah hutan membuat burung-burung yang sedang asyik bertengger di dahan pohon sampai beriak terbang menjauh. Kepulan asap tebal menutupi area yang terkena ledakan.

"Hahahahaha! Kali ini kau tak bisa menghindar!" kembali si pencuri tertawa lepas.

.

Perlahan kepulan asap itu semakin menipis, memperjelas pemandangan di area ledakan yang kini berubah menjadi kawah berabu dengan diameter sekitar 8 meter akibat ledakan tersebut, cukup luas untuk ukuran penyihir biasa. Pencuri itu memicingkan matanya. Setelah dirasa pandangannya sudah jelas, ia pun memasang seringai kepuasan. Dia mengira tubuh Nashi telah terkapar tak berdaya—atau bahkan sudah hancur lebur menjadi abu hingga menyatu dengan tanah. Tamatlah riwayatnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, Siapa bilang?"

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng khas gadis kecil terdengar dari arah belakang. Si pencuri menoleh dan kaget luar biasa mendapati lawanya sudah berdiri santai di belakangnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ba…bagaimana bisa?!" si pencuri terperanjat, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Keringatnya pun langsung bercucuran.

Gadis itu menyeringai, "Jangan meremehkanku pencuri sialan, Makan ini! Fire Dragon—" Ia menutup mata dan merentangkan kedua tanganya kesamping sambil berkonsentrasi. Kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir yang terang dengan pola unik muncul di depan Nashi, disertai gelombang tinggi disekitar tubuhnya. Nashi membuka mata lalu meneriakan—

"—STAR FIRE!"

"UWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH….!"

Puluhan bola api keemasan seketika menghantam si pencuri dari berbagai arah, membuatnya langsung terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh gosong. Pencuri itu tak dapat mengelak serangan tersebut, kali ini ia benar-benar kalah telak. Kotak perhiasan yang sedari tadi di pegangnya pun terlempar.

"Sugoi!" Happy yang menyaksikan di balik semak-semak hanya bisa takjub.

"Paman, cepat ambil kotaknya!" perintah Nashi setelah sukses menumbangkan musuh.

"Aye sirrr!" Happy berseru, ia bergegas terbang menangkap kotak yang dimaksud. "Berhasil!" pekiknya senang.

Nashi menghela nafas lega, mengusap keringat di dahinya "Huh… akhirnya"

.

Skip Time~

"Ini, nek. Barang berharga nenek" ucap Nashi sambil menyodorkan kotak perhiasan yang berhasil ia rebut dari tangan si pencuri.

Nenek tersebut langsung menerimanya, "Wah terimakasih banyak, nak. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Nashi" jawab Nashi sembari tersenyum manis kearah wanita tua itu.

"Wah nama yang bagus…Nah Nashi, ini terimalah" si nenek mengambil salah satu telapak tangan Nashi dan meletakkan sebuah berlian jenis ruby disana.

Nashi menoleh ke arah pamanya memandang dengan tatapan isyarat lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, nek. Aku tulus kok membantu nenek" tolak Nashi, ia berusaha mengembalikan berlian itu ke tangan sang nenek.

Namun si nenek tetap bersikukuh, "Ambilah, anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih, ya?"

"Maaf nek, aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku akan senang kalau kau mau menerimanya" nenek itu terus memaksa, apa boleh buat bagi Nashi?

Nashi menggaruk belakang lehernya seraya menerima benda berharga itu dengan sungkan-sungkan "Ah-um… baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama anak baik" ucap si nenek sambil tersenyum ramah.

Nashi dan Happy pun membalas senyumanya lalu mereka menundukkan kepala sopan, "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, sampai jumpa nek" ucap Nashi. Ia kemudian berbalik mengambil langkah.

"Iya, Hati-hati di jalan" sang nenek melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang….

Nashi berjalan kaki dan Happy terbang di sampingnya.

"Tadi itu sangat hebat, Nashi!" komentar Happy.

"Hehehe… paman bisa aja" Nashi pun hanya bisa tertawa kikuk atas pujian yang di lontarkan pamanya.

"Memang benar… dan tunggu!, terakhir kau pakai jurus apa? aku tidak pernah melihat jurus naga api itu sebelumnya" Tanya Happy, ia menoleh ke samping.

Nashi mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir memasang pose berfikir, "Oh, itu… jurus baru yang kukembangkan sendiri." ucapnya kemudian.

"Yang kau…., KEMBANGKAN SENDIRI?!" Happy histeris saking terkejutnya. Sadar teriakannya membuat bising, ia segera membekap mulutnya sendiri kemudian berhenti sejenak membuat Nashi pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya, paman. Kata kak Wendy aku memiliki tipe sihir yang lain, aku diajari cara pengolahan ethernanonya dan jadilah seperti itu" Nashi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tak percaya… Gabungan Urano Meteoria dan sihir naga api?, hmmm… terdengar seperti unison raid." ucap si exceed biru itu, 'Perpaduan yang sempurna' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hehehe… tujuannya supaya aku lebih berguna lagi untuk orang lain" Nashi menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal seraya mematri cengiran khas.

Happy tertegun sesaat akan ungkapan polos yang dilontarkan gadis kecil itu, namun tak lama ia mengukir senyum lembut "Benar…" ungkapnya pelan.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Happy melirik sesaat pada Nashi, 'Lihatlah!, Dia memang masih bocah tapi pikiranya seperti orang dewasa. Lucy, seperti yang kau pesankan. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan berjiwa tangguh' batin Happy.

.

"Paman!" Nashi menoleh ke samping.

"Hm?"

"Besok, temani aku ke makam mama ya?,"

Happy diam sementara mendengar permintaan itu, sebelum akhirnya menjawab "…..Tentu saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Clak…..clak…clak..

Bunyi tetesan air terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu. Basah, lembab, gelap, dingin, begitulah deskripsi singkat bagi keadaan di tempat tersebut. Penjara memang suatu tempat yang tak nyaman untuk di tinggali. Namun disanalah wanita itu duduk bersila, terkurung sendiri di dalamnya dengan kaki serta tangan yang terikat rantai. Pakaianya lusuh, wajahnya tertutupi rambutnya yang sepanjang tumit berurai menyentuh tanah dan sedikit berantakan. Berbagai serangga khas menjadi temannya selama hampir sepuluh tahun itu.

Sang wanita tengah menunduk sambil memejamkan mata, tanganya ia lipat di dada. Tampak seperti orang yang sedang tertidur. Beberapa penjaga berjejer diluar, mereka selalu siaga mengawasi tempat itu, apabila ada satu yang lelah maka yang lainya akan menggantikan, seperti itulah gambaran singkatnya.

.

Tap..tap..tap..

Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah terdengar di sepanjang lorong penjara. Suaranya semakin mendekat ke arah sel tahanan yang dibicarakan. Siluet seorang pria bertubuh jangkung terlihat oleh para penjaga di sana. Dan pria itu akhirnya berhenti berjalan tepat di depan jeruji besi. Ia kemudian berjongkok menatap wanita yang terkurung itu.

"Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan" ucapnya pelan.

"….." tak ada respon—si wanita bergeming.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka, kau masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang walau kekuatan sihirmu sudah ku ekstraksi beberapa kali, kalau orang biasa mungkin sudah mati sejak dulu. Apa kau punya seribu nyawa eh?"

"….." tetap tak ada jawaban.

Pria jangkung berambut gundul itu mendengus "Masih mengharapkan kedatangan penyelamat?"

"…"

Pria itu tertawa garing "Hahaha…daripada seperti itu lebih baik kau menikah denganku saja"

"…..." tetap nihil—tak ada tanda-tanda wanita itu akan merespon ataupun membalas ucapanya.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah….baiklah…, pria tua ini datang kesini untuk berterimakasih. Berkat dirimu, aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku. Akhirnya hari itu akan tiba sebentar lagi, hari yang kunantikan sejak sekian lama. Hari kebangkitan tuanku." setelah mengatakan hal itu ia lalu berdiri, beranjak pergi meninggalkan sel penjara sembari melambaikan tanganya.

.

Setelah pria itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, si wanita membuka matanya. Ia mendesis "Hari itu tak akan pernah terjadi, Jacob."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

"Hm..jadi begitu. Tak mengherankan, mungkin memang banyak masyarakat yang sudah melupakan kejadian itu, namun masih ada beberapa yang mengingatnya. Aku tak percaya penahannya hampir lepas." Ucap Polyuchka.

Cahaya bulan purnama memancar di luar, auman anjing hutan terdengar dari kejauhan begitupun dengan suara burung hantu, tandanya sudah memasuki tengah malam. Kini Polyuchka dan Happy sudah duduk di kursi tengah ruangan yang menyatu dengan tempat tidur. Mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius sembari melihat ke arah Nashi yang tertidur pulas di ranjang, wajah imutnya tampak kelelahan setelah tadi bertarung dengan seorang pencuri demi menolong wanita tua.

Happy merasa prihatin, "Aye, mereka jadi melampiaskan amarahnya pada anak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kalau begitu Polyuchka-san, bagaimana jika memasang kembali segelnya?" Happy bertanya.

"Percuma. Segel itu takkan efektif lagi. Itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali seumur hidup."

"Lalu bagaimana denganya? Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Nashi!" ucap exceed itu dengan nada cemas yang kentara, ia sedikit menuntut jawaban yang dapat meyakinkanya.

Lantas Polyuchka menunduk, tampak raut wajahnya merenung. Dalam hatinya ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama pada cucu asuhnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti cucu kandung sendiri. Ia menyadari sejak awal ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. Namun melihat perkembangan yang tak terduga dari Nashi sendiri, sedikit dapat mengurangi rasa takutnya. Mungkin sesaat ia dapat tersenyum lega.

"Aku mengerti. Percayakan saja pada anak ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi itu sekitar pukul 9.30, guild seperti biasa tampak ramai. Para penghuninya melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Seorang gadis kecil bersurai pink di temani dengan exceed biru kesayanganya terlihat baru tiba di depan pintu guild, tak seperti cara yang biasa kini ia membuka pintu guild tercintanya itu dengan pelan, di sertai senyum cerah gadis itu lalu melontarkan sapaan. "Ohaiyou" sapanya ceria.

"Ha'i, Ohaiyou…"

"Ohaiyou…"

"Ohaiyou, wah…wah ceria sekali kau hari ini, Nashi"

Seperti biasa, orang-orang guild selalu membalas sapaanya, Fairy Tail memang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang baik dan ramah. Setelah menyapa, Nashi melanjutkan berjalan ke arah bar tentu saja dengan Happy yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ohaiyou, Nashi. Ara… kau datang terlambat. Habis dari mana dulu?" Mirajane, sang barmaid cantik yang kecantikanya tak lekang waktu itu menyambut Nashi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku baru mengunjungi makam mama," jawab Nashi, ia mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi bar.

"Oh, kalau begitu mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar Mirajane.

"Um… orange juice mungkin." Ucap Nashi.

Mirajane kembali tersenyum, sebenarnya tak perlu ia tanya lagi minuman apa yang bakal di pesan anak itu ia sudah hapal betul, ia jadi teringat dulu ibunya juga sering memesan minuman yang sama.

"Aku, ikan!" ujar Happy.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya?" setelah mengucapkan itu Mira berlalu ke dapur hendak menyiapkan pesanan Nashi dan Happy.

Tak lama kemudian Mira muncul dengan segelas orange juice dan sekaleng ikan segar di tanganya "Ini pesanan kalian" ujarnya seraya meletakan gelas berisi juice dan kaleng itu di depan Nashi dan Happy.

"Terimakasih, bibi Mira" setelah mengucapkan itu Nashi langsung meneguk juice jeruknya. "Ohya, teman-teman pada kemana? Aku tidak melihat mereka." Tanya Nashi. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru guild.

"Mereka semua sedang dalam misi bersama orangtua masing-masing." jawab Mira, ada sedikit nada tak rela di dalamnya.

Nashi memangku kepala dengan tangan kananya kemudian menghela nafas malas, "Oh…begitu ya" ucapnya lirih.

"Ah iya, Nashi. Tadi sebelum berangkat, Meileen menitipkan pesan untukmu. Ia ingin meminta maaf soal yang kemarin"

"Tidak apa, bibi Mira. Lagipula aku sudah melupakanya kok. Ohya, Kira-kira hari ini ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukku tidak? Tapi kuharap itu misi solo," Nashi bertanya pada Mira setelah selesai menghabiskan minumanya.

Mirajane menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Seperti biasa, kau selalu nekat ingin mengerjakan misi sendiri. Padahal anak seumuranmu belum di perbolehkan mengambil misi tanpa di temani oleh orang dewasa—"

"—Ada paman Happy kok"

"Baiklah…baiklah…, umm.. sepertinya pekerjaan untuk menjinakan para monster vulcan di Gunung Hakobe cocok untukmu, Salamander girl" ucap Mira sembari menunjuk sebuah quest di request board.

"Geez…, julukan yang menggelikan" Nashi mengerucutkankan bibirnya lucu.

Mira pun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya, "Haha…baiklah, kau tertarik?" tanyanya.

Nashi mengembangkan cengiran lebar, dengan semangat membara ia berdiri dan mengepalkan tanganya di depan dada ."Tentu saja…Yosh, Moette kitta wa yo! Ayo kita bekerja, paman Happy!" ajak Nashi pada exceed di sampingnya itu.

"Aye Sirrr….!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Sementara itu di suatu serikat lain, yakni sebuah guild dengan julukan terkuat kedua setelah guild ekor peri—Sabertooth. Ada yang sedang menari, makan, minum, dan lain-lain, seperti pesta kecil-kecilan yang selalu diadakan setiap harinya.

"Yeaahhh….Bersulang…"

"Bersulang…"

Suasananya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Fairy Tail namun disana sedikit lebih tenang.

.

Seekor exceed berwarna coklat beserta seorang ikemen berambut blonde tengah berdiri di depan request board. "Sting-kun, hari ini kita ambil pekerjaan apa?" Tanya exceed itu.

"Tentu saja, misi S! bagaimana Rogue? Tertarik ikut?" ujar pria yang diketahui bernama Sting—itu sembari menoleh kearah sobatnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Hn" Orang yang di panggil Rogue itu hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Kelihatanya dia setuju.

"Fro juga setuju" timpal seekor exceed lain dengan nada khasnya.

Sting tersenyum senang, lalu ia merobek salah satu kertas tempelan di papan misi "Baiklah, tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita berangkat!" ujarnya semangat. Kemudian Sting, Rogue, beserta kedua exceed mereka berjalan kearah pintu. Siap untuk berangkat.

.

.

BLAAAAARRRRRRRR….!

Selangkah lagi sebelum mereka tiba di depan pintu—tak di sangka pintu tersebut tiba-tiba meledak. Memecah ketentraman yang terjadi di dalam guild.

"Keparat!, SIAPA KAU? BERANI-BERANINYA MERUSUH DI GUILD KAMI HAH?" Sting geram.

"Akhirnya ketemu, Dragon Slayer. Weisslogia, Skiadrum…."

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi. Terlihat juga bayangan seseorang berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah hancur tersebut. Kepulan asap dan debu material serta cahaya matahari dari luar menghalangi pandangan sehingga tidak jelas siapa orang yang sekarang tengah berjalan mendekat itu?.

"Si-siapa kau—HAH?!" Sting tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya, kakinya seketika bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, ia benar-benar tak mempercayai apa yang tampak di depan matanya kini. Sungguh tak dapat di percaya!

"!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"MU-MUSTAHIL!"

Reaksi semua orang yang ada disana juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Sting dan Rogue, mereka sama-sama terkejut tak percaya. Terlebih keterkejutan itu tak bertahan lama. Hal itu tergantikan dengan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba melanda. Sebagian pengecut lebih memilih melarikan diri sebelum unjuk gigi. Mereka mengendap-ngendap mencari tempat yang aman, tak kuasa bahkan untuk sekedar menatap sepasang mata orang yang baru saja datang tak di undang itu. Sang Master yang terkenal perkasa, Jiemma pun sama halnya tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

"Kau—Uhuk!"

"STING-KUN!"

Bagai kilatan cahaya yang tak memberi kesempatan apapun, darah segar langsung mengucur deras dari perut Sting. Orang itu melancarkan sebuah cakaran tak terduga pada Sting dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang dimilikinya.

Sting Eucliff tumbang dengan satu serangan.

"Tidak, STINGGG….!" seorang wanita berambut silver pendek dengan berani berlari kearah tubuh Sting yang terkapar, berhambur memeluk pria yang sudah berstatus suaminya itu dengan tangisan keras.

"KAU…!" Rogue tak dapat menahan dirinya, Dragon Force langsung aktif seketika. Bertubi-tubi menyerang orang yang berani melukai nakamanya itu. Dengan air mata yang mengalir ia membabi buta tanpa ampun, walau serangan itu sebenarnya sama sekali tak berefek.

Status guild menjadi gawat. Atas perintah darurat master, anggota lain langsung membantu menghadang dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki masing-masing. Karenanya bangunan guild menjadi hancur berantakan.

Hari yang cerah ini berubah menjadi suram. Awan hitam langsung bergumpal di langit, mengiringi pertempuran antar para pejuang melawan kegelapan. Ya, kegelapan. Dia adalah kegelapan yang haus akan darah naga. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Sepertinya mimpi buruk akan terulang kembali.

.

.

"Sisakan satu untukku,… Acnologia" tiba-tiba suara baritone dingin terdengar dari arah pintu. Kali ini hadiah apa lagi? Kemunculan seseorang yang mengejutkan seluruh manusia yang ada disana.

"!"

"APA?"

"Kami-sama"

"Ini… SUNGGUH TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Sore menjelang malam di Magnolia. Seorang gadis kecil dengan wajah lusuh terlihat baru pulang dari misi bersama dengan exceed biru peninggalan sang ayah. Mereka berjalan gontai menuju guild.

"Huwaahh…aku lelah sekali paman, pekerjaan kali ini benar-benar melahkan."

Kruyuuukkk….

"—dan lapar…."

"Aye….ayo kita ke guild,"

Setibanya di guild. Mereka tidak mendapati seorang pun ada disana.

"Hah? Tumben guild sepi sekali? Kemana orang-orang?" Nashi menjeblak pintu dan langsung bertanya-tanya.

"Ini memang sudah menjelang malam, mungkin mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing." Pendapat Happy. Memang jika petang guild sudah akan ditutup walaupun terkadang masih ada orang-orang yang betah berdiam diri disana.

Snif…snif…

Nashi mengendus udara sekitar, "Benar, tapi aku masih dapat mencium bau nenek" ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Tolong!"

"Ada yang datang!" Nashi berseru. Mereka spontan berlari keluar guild—dan langsung mendapati seorang wanita yang terluka di bawa oleh seekor exceed berbulu coklat.

"Ada apalagi ini?—ha?, Yukino!" Happy terkejut.

"Bibi, kau baik-baik saja?—tidak, kau terluka… ayo! akan kubantu bibi" Nashi segera bergerak mendekat, lalu menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak… per…lu, to-long bawa aku menemui master… hah…hah…kumohon" pinta wanita yang di ketahui bernama Yukino tersebut.

"Baiklah, mari kuantar keruangannya" Nashi pun langsung membantu Yukino berjalan menuju ruangan tempat master berada.

"Yukino!" Erza terkejut.

"Er…za…," Yukino langsung menangis di hadapan Erza.

Setelah Erza mengizinkan Yukino masuk, Nashi di suruh menunggu di luar.

"Ya ampun, APA YANG TERJADI?!" tanya Erza.

"Erza, tolonglah…Sting..,Rogue, dia… mereka…" Yukino berkata dengan nada sedih. Nashi yang berada di balik pintu menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia semakin merapatkan telinganya ke permukaan pintu.

"Dia, Mereka, ada apa? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?, cepat katakan padaku!" Erza bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Yukino meneguk ludahnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapanya "Mereka menyerang kami!, Mereka….." Yukino menahan kata-katanya, sedikit merunduk dengan tatapan sendu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar dan mengepalkan tanganya,

"…..Mereka masih hidup….Acnologia dan—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Natsu-san!"

DEG..!

'PAPA?!'

 **-To be Continued-**

Alhamdulillah selesai ngetik~

Aha! Siapa yang kali ini tebakanya benar? hahaha

Author ini,,, bikin cerita romance? Gak pandai. Bikin cerita humor? Garing. Bikin cerita horror? Gak bisa. Bikin cerita absurd? Itu baru keahlianku XD.

Aduh kepalaku puyeng (-x-)9. Author sendiri juga sebenernya bingung ini fic genre apa sih? Gajelas amat (*Author minta di tinju).

Oke, terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. kalau begitu author tinggal menunggu koreksi, kritik, dan saranya di kotak review. Silahkan~


	6. Chapter 5 : Darah Iblis

**B3R (Basa-Basi Balesan Review)**

 **92 :** iya pasti sedih :( . Ikutin terus ya ceritanya… ^_^ Thanks for your Review~

 **Fic of Delusion :** Heyah,, Om Acno emang udah terlalu mainstream, tp ini demi kelancaran cerita… kalo om Zerefe ceritanya udah dead :v *smirk (*Plak) ikutin terus ya~ thanks for review ^_^

 **de-chan :** hahaha…. Wah sampai segitunya xD, kamu ini ada-ada saja. Oke ini udah di lanjut, ikutin terus ya ceritanya ^_^ . Thanks for the review~

 **Aoi Shiki :** iya, akhirnya muncul juga xD . Yosh, ini udah di lanjut. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya kaka~

 **English please :** Before that, thanks for your review. I am very sorry, I am bad in English. But I will strive after to make the english version for it, but I'm not promise . Once again, thanks for your review xD

 **Stayawake123 :** kaka penasaran? Sama aku juga xD (*plak). Yosh ini chap 5 nya, moga bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran kaka~ thanks for review ^_^ jangan lupa ikutin terus ya…

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fanfiction by me**

 **Genre : Family, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Mystery, Campur aduk.**

 **Warning : Flat, kaku, OOC, dan segala kejelekan lainya.**

 **Happy Reading~ :)**

.

.

.

.

DEG!

Gadis mungil berambut kepang itu membulatkan sepasang onyxnya. Degup jantungnya bertabuh cepat. Darahnya berdesir hingga naik ke pelupuk matanya menimbulkan cairan bening yang terasa hangat seketika berkumpul disana, siap untuk terjatuh kapanpun ia berkedip. Dirinya kini berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang pribadi master guild, masih dalam keadaan syok.

'Pa….Papa…?!,… masih….. hidup?'

.

Sedangkan master Erza dan Happy yang berada di dalam ruangan kaget luar biasa mendengar penuturan dari mantan penyihir arwah bintang itu.

BRAK..!

Sang yondaime guild master sampai menggebrak meja hingga hancur berkeping-keping—saking terkejutnya.

"A-APA? NATSU KAU BILANG?! TAPI KENAPA?!" ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula dan dengan gelagat tak sabar bertanya pada Yukino.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu terjadi begitu saja…." Lirih Yukino, kepalanya tertunduk menatapi lantai. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang tengah terguncang kesedihan.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin itu bukan Natsu." Ungkap Happy dengan nada serius. Benar, Partnernya—Natsu mana mungkin melakukan hal itu, terlebih mana mungkin dia bisa berkomplot dengan musuhnya. Ia kenal betul seperti apa Natsu itu, bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai apa yang di katakan Yukino?

Erza menghembuskan nafas kasar, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Ia lalu angkat bicara "Tapi Yang terpenting Acnologia itu….. apa tujuanya menyerang guild kalian? Jika dia menaruh dendam, lantas kenapa melampiaskannya ke guild Saber?" kedua tangan di samping roknya mengepal erat—meredam sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Yukino menggeleng pelan sebagai respon, kantung matanya terlihat memerah dan sembab.

"Sepertinya bukan itu, Master Erza. Dia mendatangi guild kami sambil terus menyebut-nyebut bilangan 'Sembilan'—seperti ada sesuatu dibalik angka itu….." ujar exceed yang bersama Yukino, Lector.

Lalu wanita berambut pendek yang merupakan adik dari Sorano itu menegakan kepalanya "Tidak ada waktu lagi Erza-san, kumohon bantulah kami, suamiku dan Rogue, tolonglah…" Yukino mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganya, memohon dengan mimik wajah yang sungguh memprihatinkan.

"Sembilan? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi benar—Ini gawat!. Lector, Happy! Cepat panggil seluruh anggota guild kemari. SEKARANG JUGA! CEPAT!" Erza langsung memerintahkan kedua exceed yang disebutkan memanggil seluruh anggota guild Fairy Tail untuk berkumpul dan mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Baik!/Aye!" setelah menyahut, Lector dan Happy segera melesat terbang keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"Yukino, sebaiknya kau merawat luka-lukamu di ruang kesehatan, ayo kuantar."

"Tapi—"

Erza menepuk bahu Yukino pelan, memotong perkataan wanita itu seraya memberikan senyum lembutnya, "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Suami dan teman-temanmu akan selamat. Percayalah pada mereka." ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup menenangkan.

"Terimakasih, Erza-san" balas Yukino. Kata-kata Erza barusan mampu mengurangi rasa cemasnya sekarang.

Lantas Erza pun merangkul bahu Yukino untuk memapahnya. Ketika pintu terbuka, sang ratu peri itu terkejut mendapati Nashi masih dalam posisi berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Nashi! Kenapa kau masih disini?!" tanyanya heran, sedikit khawatir juga kalau-kalau anak itu mendengar percakapan mereka tadi. 'Bisa gawat' pikir Erza.

"Master….." lirihnya. Gadis itu kini tengah menunduk dalam, bayangan poni terlihat menutupi kedua matanya. "Apa benar papa masih hidup?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut dengan nada rendah setelah cukup lama bergeming.

Ternyata benar dugaanya, bocah itu mendengar apa yang sedari tadi di bicarakanya bersama Yukino, "Kau mendengarnya?" selidik Erza sembari memicingkan mata.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan masternya, dia malah berbalik menuntut jawaban "Jawab aku, Master…"

"…" Erza pun tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia memilih menutup mulut.

Merasa tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Nashi mendongak. Menatap langsung pada kedua manik Erza disertai matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kali ini ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi "Apa itu ben—!"

—Buk!

Tubuh Nashi menegang sesaat sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya, namun tak lama pandanganya mulai kabur hingga kesadaranya terenggut sempurna.

"Maafkan aku, Nashi." Ucap Erza, dari nadanya tersirat rasa penyesalan. Dia memukul titik kesadaran Nashi untuk membuatnya pingsan. Ia terpaksa melakukannya sebab ia khawatir bocah itu akan melakukan hal yang nekat jika sampai mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Yukino, kau bisa jalan sendiri?" Erza menggendong tubuh Nashi.

"Bisa…"

.

.

.

.

.

Bebapa saat kemudian, Happy dan Lector kembali ke guild dengan membawa beberapa orang.

Drap…drap…drap…

"ERZA! APA YANG TERJADI?" Gray Fullbuster berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kearah Erza yang baru keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Master…." Ujar Juvia di samping suaminya.

"Gray, Juvia…"

Terlihat juga beberapa anggota lain mulai berdatangan, mereka pun sama halnya langsung bertanya-tanya heran 'apa gerangan yang terjadi?' sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk berkumpul disaat tenang-tenangnya. Erza yang menyadari suasana mulai ricuh bergegas mengambil posisi ke depan, berdiri di atas panggung guild. Sontak semua orang disana bungkam seketika.

"Minna, pasti kalian merasa heran kenapa aku memanggil kalian secara mendadak!" Seru Erza—mengalihkan semua perhatian orang-orang kepadanya.

"Ada sebuah berita buruk yang baru sampai" suara Erza tiba-tiba mengecil, mempersempit jarak pendengaran bagi sebagian orang.

"Berita buruk?" Gray mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gajeel yang berdiri di sebelah Gray.

Erza menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"Acnologia masih hidup dan dia menyerang guild Sabertooth." Ucapnya tegas.

.

Dalam sekejap suasana menjadi hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"APPPPPPPAAAAAAAA?!" seluruh manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sontak memekik begitu kerasnya—secara serempak pula.

"HAH?!"

"Wah…mustahil!, dia kan sudah mati."

"Benar itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Acnologia hidup lagi?!"

"Apa Natsu telah gagal membunuhnya?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Psssttt…psssttt…."

Seketika guild menjadi cekcok oleh berbagai pertanyaan.

"SEMUANYA HARAP TENANG!, ada satu lagi kabar yang lebih mengejutkan!." Erza berteriak, menginterupsi kericuhan yang sedang berlangsung. Orang-orang guild kembali diam, mengalihkan perhatianya pada master mereka.

Sang master kembali berbicara, "Acnologia tidak datang sendiri melainkan ada seseorang di pihaknya." Erza mengurut kening, kedua tanganya terkepal—giginya saling bergemeletuk menahan kekesalan. Sekilas raut mukanya terlihat bimbang. Karena Erza sudah dapat menerka bagaimana ekspresi orang-orang nantinya setelah mengetahui hal ini, namun bagaimana pun juga ia tak boleh menyembunyikanya.

Erza kembali menghirup nafas dalam, "—aku tidak mempercayai ini tapi… menurut mereka orang itu adalah… Natsu."

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?" sama hal dengan penyampaian kabar yang pertama, untuk yang kedua kali ini orang-orang memekik tak kalah kerasnya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari mulut sang master. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan bereaksi sama jikalau hal seperti ini terjadi?

Gray kalut—menghentakan kakinya "ITU PASTI BOHONG! MANA MUNGKIN NATSU BERPIHAK PADA ACNOLOGIA!" sangkalnya.

Khalayak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Gray. Mana mungkin salah satu nakama mereka terlebih orang yang paling berharga dan berjasa pada guild berani membelot?—Akhirnya ruangan hanya bisa kembali riuh tak terelakan.

Sementara di sudut lain, adik perempuan dari Mirajane—Lisanna mengatupkan kedua tanganya di mulut. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu tak percaya, "Natsu…. masih hidup?" ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi kenapa bisa?" Tanya Romeo.

"Aku tak tahu pasti kebenaran maupun apa tujuan mereka. Oleh karena itu, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk memberitahu. Ini masalah serius yang harus segera di tangani, kita sebaiknya memastikan dengan mata kepala kita sendiri kenyataanya, kemudian kita dapat megambil kesimpulan. Pikirkanlah dengan kepala dingin." Ucap sang master seraya memasang ekspresi seriusnya kembali.

Semua mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"Yang terpenting saat ini guild kawan kita—Sabertooth dalam keadaan gawat, kita harus membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku akan mengirim beberapa orang yang dapat diandalkan. Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Elfman, Asuka, Romeo dan aku sendiri yang akan terjun langsung kesana. Sebagian orang berjaga di sini takut-takut ada serangan tak terduga dari musuh sebelum kita sampai ditempat. Bangun posisi siaga!. Lalu di ruang kesehatan ada Yukino yang terluka, kuperintahkan Juvia untuk menanganinya. Dan Lisanna ku perintahkan kau menjaga Nashi, dia kubuat tidur supaya lebih tenang, jangan biarkan dia kabur." Komando sang master.

Crik…

Erza mengambil pedang miliknya dengan kansho. "Tak ada waktu lagi kita harus bergegas!" ia lalu menyabetkan pedang itu ke udara di sampingnya, seraya menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata tajam. "Agar lebih cepat sampai, kita akan mengerahkan mobil bertenaga sihir milik guild." Ujarnya.

Kemudian ia melompat kedepan turun dari panggung, "Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Ha!" diikuti oleh delapan orang penyihir elit yang di amanatkan terpilih.

Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Elfman, Asuka, Romeo serta master Erza sendiri berangkat menuju tempat yang di tuju.

Sementara Yukino di ruang kesehatan guild dirawat oleh Juvia. Tubuh Nashi yang tak sadarkan diri juga di tempatkan di ruang kesehatan, di jaga oleh Lisanna dan Happy. Serta sisanya berjaga-jaga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Di tempat lain, awan hitam di langit malam itu terlihat menggumpal menutupi cahaya bulan. Sekedar catatan, untuk menghindari hal yang tak di inginkan, masyarakat sekitar telah di ungsikan ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Sementara guild Sabertooth sudah benar-benar porak poranda. Master Jiemma beserta para anggotanya sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Korban-korban berjatuhan. Orang-orang tekuat seperti Minerva, Orga, dan Rufus dibuat tak bisa berkutik. Sting hampir sekarat, tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah. Sedangkan Rogue masih berupaya bertahan walaupun dirinya sudah babak belur dan penuh luka.

'Tak kusangka, Sabertooth dengan mudahnya di lumpuhkan oleh dua keparat ini.' batin Rogue menggeram. 'Sialan!, STING!'

"Ughhh…." Sting mengerang kesakitan.

Seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan rambut salmon panjang menginjak kepala Sting sembari mendengus, "Membosankan sekali, aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan setengah dari kekuatanku".

Sting yang notabene tak dapat berlaku apa-apa lagi hanya bisa pasrah sambil menahan rasa sakit. Dirinya benar-benar tak menyangka akan berakhir di permalukan seperti ini terlebih oleh seseorang yang—sudahlah. Dalam benak ia berharap keajaiban akan datang dan mengubah semua yang telah terjadi. Ia berharap mimpi buruk ini cepat berakhir. Ya.. semoga saja.

"Di sini hanya ada dua? Sayang sekali…" ucapan datar dari seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan berambut abu gelap dengan corak hitam disekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu menyembunyikan tangan kirinya yang putus di balik jubah hitamnya.

Lagi-lagi Rogue menyaksikan pemandangan gila itu, temannya di hardik oleh si keparat sialan. Tangan kanan disamping kepalanya yang berlumuran darah terkepal, ia bangkit berdiri dengan daya tertatih-tatih. "A…pa yang…. Sebenarnya…..kalian… inginkan?" ucapnya dengan suara terputus-putus. Untuk sekedar melawan dengan tatapan tajam, tentu ia masih bisa.

Acnologia, nama pria berambut abu itu menjawab "Tujuan kami untuk menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang kuat." Dengan nada amat santai dan raut muka sedingin es.

Rogue terbatuk-batuk, nafasnya pun memburu. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang terdapat bekas cakaran, "Ke…na…pa me...libatkan kami…?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bertanya.

Si pria berambut salam mengayunkan kakinya, menendang tubuh Sting dengan mudahnya bak kaleng kosong. Lalu memasang seringai sembari melangkah medekati Rogue. "Karena itulah jalanya—"

"—Jalan itu akan aku bekukan!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang memutus kalimat pria itu.

"!"

.

"Lyon….dari…. Lamia… Scale?!" ujar Rogue.

Pria salam itu menoleh kebelakang—

"!" sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba seekor ular naga yang terbuat dari es melesat cepat kearahnya. Namun sebelum berhasil mengenainya, ular naga itu sudah mencair hingga menguap dan lenyap. Tampak pula beberapa orang berlari mendekati Lyon. Sepertinya bantuan mulai datang, pesan dari Frosch akhirnya tersampaikan tepat waktu.

"Ck, rupanya para cecunguk berdatangan" Pria bersurai salmon itu berdecak sebal.

.

"Chelia dan kalian, lakukan evakuasi dan pulihkan mereka. Aku beserta Lyon akan mengalihkan perhatian dua orang itu." perintah Jura, master sekaligus anggota dari sepuluh penyihir suci.

"Baik!" seru mereka.

.

Acnologia menatap dingin kearah Jura dan Lyon, "Bisakah kalian memberikan hiburan padaku?"

"Berhentilah membuat keonaran, Acnologia!" cercah Jura. 'Aku tidak yakin dapat mengalahkanya tapi kuharap ini bisa mengulur waktu sampai bantuan lain datang' tukasnya dalam hati.

"Ternyata benar itu kau! Pertama kali mendengar aku kaget. Tapi setelah memastikan, tak ada cara lain lagi. Akulah lawanmu!"

Pria berambut salmon itu mendengus, "Sepertinya kau siap mati, penyihir es…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

"Ngh….." gadis kecil itu melenguh. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan volume cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. "Are? Dimana ini?" ia langsung celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling setelah bangkit duduk.

"Wah, kau sudah sadar Nashi-chan" seorang wanita muncul dari balik gorden.

"Bibi Lisanna?"

Wanita yang di panggil bibi Lisanna itu tersenyum lalu mendudukan diri di kursi samping ranjang.

"Dimana paman Happy?" Tanya Nashi.

"Oh…Baru saja keluar." Jawabnya.

Nashi mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian ia terperanjat "Ah! Benar juga! Aku harus mencarinya!" buru-buru ia menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan menuruni ranjang. Namun dengan sigap Lisanna menangkap pergelangan tangan Nashi.

"Nashi-chan mau kemana?" selidik Lisanna.

"Mencari paman Happy!"

Lisanna menggeleng, "Tidak boleh, kau harus tetap disini!" cegahnya.

Tentu Nashi tak terima begitu saja. Dirinya mulai memberontak "Tidak mau! Lepaskan! Aku harus mencari paman Happy. Aku ingin bertanya padanya!" ia menggertak. Pegangan Lisanna sangat erat membuat sang empu tangan kesulitan untuk melepaskannya.

"Tidak bisa, ini perintah dari master!" Lisanna masih tetap mempertahankan peganganganya.

Nashi belum menyerah, "Aku tak peduli! Jangan menghalangiku, Bibi Lisanna! LEPASKAN!" kali ini suaranya meninggi.

"TIDAK AKAN!, MENGERTI!" seolah tak ingin kalah, Lisanna pun melarangnya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Aku harus mendapatkan kebenaranya, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja! Karena itu, lepaskan aku!" Nashi semakin tak sabaran—ia terus meronta-ronta, tanganya terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu.

Lisanna menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas. Ia kemudian meraih satu lagi pergelangan kecil Nashi mencoba menghadapkan paksa anak itu padanya. Kedua mata shapire-nya menatap langsung ke sepasang onyx milik Nashi "Ne, Aku mengerti perasaanmu, pasti berat kan?" suaranya sedikit melembut dari sebelumnya. "Tapi kau harus tetap tenang dan diam di sini, oke?"

"…." Tak ada tanggapan. Nashi akhirnya merunduk, tampak merenung sejenak. Ia hendak membenarkan perkataan Lisanna, tapi di dalam hati kecilnya ada suatu dorongan kuat untuk tetap pada pendirianya. Lebih cenderung pada pilihan kedua. Ya… karena ia sadar dirinya bukanlah manusia berotak dingin.

.

"Memangnya… bibi mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?" Nashi angkat suara setelah cukup lama terdiam. Nadanya terdengar begitu datar, seakan menantang wanita di hadapanya.

Lisanna tertegun. Ia mengalihkan afeksinya kearah lain enggan menatap langsung pada Nashi, bahkan ia kini tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hening meyelimuti.

.

Tatapan tajam milik Nashi benar-benar langsung tertuju padanya. Menusuk titik terdalam bagai belati namun begitu datar bak papan lantai.

"Orang… yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku…. sebaiknya diam dan jangan menghalangiku."

Deg!

Kedua manik Lisanna membulat. Hatinya sukses tertampar dengan peryataan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Bagai katana yang terhunus, tajam dan menyayat. Tanpa ia sadari pengangannya pun melonggar, memungkinkan Nashi dengan mudah lolos. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, bocah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Lisanna yang terdiam mematung.

Nashi menjeblak pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia berlari secepat mungkin keluar guild—mengabaikan kicauan orang-orang di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Ia berhenti berlari setelah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Yakni rumahnya sendiri.

Brakk!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka secara paksa. Nashi muncul dari balik pintu tersebut dengan gelagat tergesa-gesa. "Hosh…hosh… paman Happyh!" nafasnya terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup jauh dari guild.

Happy terkejut "Are? Nashi?! Kau sudah sadar? Polyuchka-san sedang pergi. Padahal aku juga baru mau ke guild—tunggu!" ia seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"—KENAPA KAU KESINI?!" Happy memekik—agak terlambat kaget.

Nashi tak menjawab, ia malah melangkah kearah Happy."Paman, katakan semuanya padaku!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Nashi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang dan bertanya seperti itu?" dia tampak keheranan akan tingkah keponakanya. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba-tiba langsung meminta yang tidak jelas?

Namun tampaknya raut wajah Nashi tak sedikit pun menunjukan candaan. Ia dalam mode serius "Aku tahu paman menyimpan semuanya. Katakan paman! Kenapa ada orang yang selalu menjauhiku—seolah aku adalah ancaman? Kenapa kemarin mereka mengataiku? Apa alasanya? Kenapa ayahku di sebut pencundang? Apa yang ingin paman katakan waktu itu? apa yang salah? Dan terakhir—" serentetan pertanyaan tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya. "—Apa benar ayahku masih hidup?" lanjut Nashi. Di pertanyaan terakhir ini suaranya sedikit mengecil.

Happy menatapnya nanar "Nashi….."

"Jawab aku, paman!"

"Nashi sebenarnya…."

"….."

Happy membuang nafas, mengendikkan bahu mengangkat tangan di samping "Maa, Aku yakin kau sering membaca buku sejarah. Pasti pengetahuanmu mengenai hal itu begitu luas dan—"

"—Langsung saja, tak perlu membuang waktu." Potong Nashi.

Sebulir keringat muncul di kening sang exceed, ia menyengir kikuk. Agak merinding juga pasalnya rasa penasaran anak itu bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi orang serius yang lebih menakutkan dari orang dewasa. Rupanya dia sangat mahir dalam hal membujuknya "A-aye….. Aku hanya bingung harus memulainya darimana. Kau terus memaksa apa boleh buat bagiku. Aku sudah menduga suatu hari kau akan bertanya soal ini, dan ternyata itu sekarang."

Happy merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius "Nashi, kau ingin tahu? Beberapa pertanyaanmu bisa terjawab dengan satu alasan. Dan itu adalah….. karena ayahmu. Kuharap kau dapat menerima ini" wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, tampak tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakanya. Nashi menautkan kedua alisnya.

.

.

"Ayahmu bukan manusia."

"Apa?" Nashi semakin di buat bingung.

"Natsu bukan manusia, dia iblis. Iblis terkuat dari book of Zeref, E.N.D"

DEG!

Kedua bola mata onyx itu melebar, "Tidak…. Mungkin…. Pa-papa adalah END?..."

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel atau disingkat menjadi END. Adalah satu-satunya iblis terkuat dan terjahat yang pernah di ciptakan oleh Zeref sekitar 400 tahun lalu. Sewaktu perang Alvarez, buku yang menyegel jati diri END telah terbuka dan pada saat itu Natsu menjadi hilang kendali. Dalam sekali serangan, Natsu dapat mengalahkan musuh dengan mudahnya, seluruh pasukan tentara, sisa Spriggan 12, bahkan Zeref yang terkenal abadi telah berhasil membuat Natsu dapat membunuhnya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu, hingga dirinya harus berbuat dosa karena menyerang teman dan membantai beberapa warga sipil yang tidak ikut terlibat."

Tubuh Nashi bergetar. "Uso….."

"Kami berusaha memulihkan mental para keluarga dan rekan dari korban-korban yang terbunuh dengan menghapus ingatan tentang peristiwa itu. Namun ternyata masih ada sebagian yang mengingatnya."

"Itu….. bohong kan?" di detik ini air matanya mulai mengalir, ia mengatupkan kedua tanganya di mulut.

Happy menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskanya pelan, "Dan berat mengatakan ini, Nashi. Kau membawa darah dari ayahmu yang berarti kau juga….Etherious."

DEG!

"….."

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Nashi. Tapi aku percaya kau berbeda dari ayahmu….. kau tidak memiliki kegelapan di dalam hatimu. Oleh karena itu…." Happy menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berjalan dalam diam menuju sebuah almari yang teronggok di sudut ruangan, lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah benda yang terlipat.

"….. Aku akan mempercayakan ini padamu." ia menyodorkan benda itu pada Nashi. Satu-satunya benda berharga yang selalu dikenakan ayahnya dulu. Ya, sebuah syal. Ini pertama kali Nashi melihatnya, syal milik sang ayah.

"….Ii…ini?.."

Perlahan ia menerima benda itu. Menunduk menatapnya lekat-lekat. Air matanya berjatuhan ke atas kain syal, ia terus melayang pikiranya. Hatinya bergejolak berbagai emosi. Haruskah dari awal ia tidak menanyakanya? Kebenaran yang kejam. Sangat miris anak sekecil dirinya harus mengecap sebagian pahitnya kehidupan. Tertular sebagian dari kesalahan kecil di masa lalu. Ia tak menyangkanya….namun,

Setelah sukup lama Nashi menyeka air matanya, mengeringkan pipinya yang basah. Ia mengangkat syal itu, matanya terpejam menghirup dalam jejak-jejak aroma lama yang masih tertinggal di kain tersebut, kemudian melingkarkan benda itu ke lehernya sendiri. Dalam hati ada keputusan, dalam hati ada tekad dan hal itu tak tergoyah sedikitpun. Senyum kecil penuh arti terbit di wajahnya, ia membuka mata dan mendongak menatap ke wajah si exceed biru.

"Aku tidak peduli apa dan siapa ayahku. Pertanyaanku belum terjawab semuanya. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan semua ini." ungkapnya penuh penekanan.

Seakan mengerti, exceed itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Erza dan yang lainya terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru tampak di depan mata mereka sekarang. Bangunan yang luluh lantah, tubuh Jura dan Lyon yang tergeletak berlumuran darah.

"Ini tidak mungkin…." Romeo membulatkan matanya.

"LYON!" Gray berteriak.

"Jura-san…."

.

"Yang ku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Kali ini ada tiga? Bagus!" timpal sebuah suara dingin dari pria berambut abu.

Semua langsung melempar tatapan tajam—membuat posisi siaga.

"Bangsat…!, ACNOLOGIA!" Erza berteriak murka. Dia yang berdiri paling depan.

Acnologia menyeringai "Aku tahu kau…. Titania Erza Scarlet—atau Erza Berselion?" dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memasang tampang yang dapat membuat siapapun lawanya merasa muak.

"Diam Kau.! DIMANA NATSU?! KATAKAN!"

"—Akhirnya…. Dragon Slayer lainya datang" tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain muncul dari atas mereka.

DEG!

'Suara ini?'

Semua penyihir Fairy Tail sontak menengadah keatas dan—betapa kagetnya.

"KAU…!" Gray menggeram keras.

Seonggok mahluk dengan sayap berwarna merah dan tanduk dikepalanya melayang di atas mereka.

"Na-Natsu, kau….. Natsu!" kedua manik Erza terbelalak. Begitupun dengan yang lainya.

"Natsu-san….." Wendy menatap nanar sama halnya dengan Asuka "Natsu…"

Mahluk yang di sebut Natsu itu turun ke bawah. Hantaman kakinya membuat tanah di sekitar tempat pijakanya retak. Ia lalu melangkah santai, mendekati para penyihir Fairy Tail.

"Natsu? Siapa itu Natsu?. Heh, Tetapi aku tak peduli. yang terpenting….."

Gray, Gajeel, beserta yang lain benar-benar terpaku dibuatnya.

'Apa yang dia katakan tadi, dia tidak ingat dirinya sendiri?' Tanya Gajeel dalam hati.

Natsu menyeringai lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya, "…Sanggupkah kalian memberikan hiburan terbaik padaku?" ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

.

Tubuh Erza bergetar hebat, 'Natsu…. kenapa kau…. seperti ini?...' Batinya. Ia masih tak mempercayai keadaan ini.

'Natsu, akankah kejadian itu terulang lagi?' pertanyaan retoris Gray dalam benak—ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang bergejolak.

Laxus menggeram dalam hati, 'Cih.. aku tak bisa membayangkan kekuatan Raja Iblis dan Raja Naga yang tergabung'

Acnologia melangkah ke samping Natsu. Mereka berdua akhirnya berdiri berdampingan.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Mulai sekarang….." Acnologia merentangkan tangan dan seketika kuku-kukunya memanjang.

"KITA BERTARUNG!" Acnologia memulai serangan. Dia mengeluarkan raungan naga empat elemen sebagai pembukaan.

Sedangkan Natsu menyerang mereka dalam mode END.

Tak ada waktu untuk menyesal tak ada kesempatan untuk berkompromi sekalipun, kegelapan tetaplah kegelapan, yang harus segera di tumpas meskipun hal itu datang dari orang terdekat kita. Begitulah permainan takdir yang kejam ini.

Perang sengit antar penyihir pemberani dan dua monster pun tak terelakan lagi. Mereka terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, dan Romeo melawan Acnologia. Sedangkan Erza, Gray dan Asuka sebagai penembak jitu berhadapan dengan Natsu. Mereka saling mengeluarkan kemampuan terkuatnya masing-masing, berusaha berkombinasi dan berkejasama.

.

.

Namun, seperti telah terprediksi sebelumnya, tak ada satu seranganpun dari mereka yang berhasil melumpuhkan dua monster kegelapan itu. Kekuatan mereka tak seimbang meski delapan lawan dua. Hingga sebagai gantinya merekalah yang terhempas.

.

Keputus asaan di depan mata mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

Natsu melesat secepat kilatan cahaya ke hadapan Erza yang sudah babak belur tak dapat berkutik. Mengacungkan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

"Mahluk rendahan semacam kalian. Lebih baik mati!"

Tangan Natsu melesat—Erza menutup mata pasrah.

"ERZA!"

"MASTER!"

Crashhh….! Clap…

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?..." selanjutnya Erza tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia membuka mata, Serangan Natsu tidak mengenainya? Lantas kenapa—

"?"

Tampak di kedua manik sang master kini, sepasang sayap mahluk lain menjadi tameng yang melindunginya. Dan sayap itulah yang terkena serangan dari Natsu hingga robek.

"Sialan, berani-beraninya kau menggangguku!" Natsu menggeram. Amarahnya memuncak. Lantas ia membanting tanpa ampun tubuh mahluk yang melindungi Erza itu hingga berguling-guling jauh menghantam bebatuan dengan kerasnya dan bongkahan material.

"Ugh…." ia mengerang kesakitan sesaat setelah tubuhnya menghantam batu besar.

Mahluk itu… bertanduk, bersayap, dan memiliki sisik berwarna merah di sekujur tubuhnya?

"Siapa….dia?" semua bertanya-tanya.

Namun secepat kilat Natsu sudah berada di hadapan mahluk itu, mengunci tubuhnya dan mencekik lehernya. Mahluk itu pun meronta-ronta di dalam cekikan Natsu.

.

Perlahan sisik, sayap, serta tanduknya meluruh, menyusut dan secara perlahan pula wujudnya berubah menjai sesosok… gadis kecil?

"!" Semua tersentak.

"KAMI-SAMA!"

"Itu NASHI!"

Tak henti sampai di situ Natsu mengacungkan salah satu tanganya. Tak muluk-muluk bersiap melayangkan sebuah tusukan.

"Enyahlah." Desisnya dingin.

Semua penyihir Fairy Tail membelalak.

"ASTAGA!, dia akan membunuh anaknya sendiri."

"TIDAK!—JANGAN!"

"HENTIKAN—NATSU!"

"NATSUUU!"

JLEBBB…!

"…..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kuku-kuku tajam Natsu menancap di tubuh Nashi, tanpa keraguan.

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Huwaaaaaaaa… gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai! (T_T) author bener-bener hopeless~ author bener-bener hopeless~ (Q_Q) huwaaaaaaaaaaaa…..**

 **ohya, lebaran tinggal menghitung hari. Bagi semuanya author ingin mengucapkan minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **(Q_Q) Aku disini ngebayangin Natsu punya rambut panjang kyk Acnologia, pasti keren kan? hehe…**

 **Nah sekian aja dari author, untuk reader-sama sekalian di tunggu reviewnya karena review dari kalian akan sangat berguna bagi author sendiri~ douzo..**

 **Next Chap 6 : Reuni**


	7. Chapter 6 : Reuni

**B3R (Basa-Basi Balesan Review)**

 **Moch241** : Thanks-for-review :P Baiklah, ini lanjutanya. Selamat membaca chap 6~

 **synstropezia** : Wah! Ngeship Julian x Nashi? JuNa? Keren juga ya? (*plak) xD hahaha.. aduh! mana mungkin aku nulis adegan romance buat anak segede kucrit kyk mereka hahaha, tapi boleh juga sih… anak jaman sekarang gituh xD (*apa maunya?). Inti dari cerita Mystery adalah sejauh mana para reader dapat membaca jalan pikiran author untuk menebak apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya xD Ah, abaikan! xD. Oke ini udah di lanjut, intinya syn-san jangan sampai ketinggalan lg ya. Thanks for review~

 **de-chan :** cie, yang kehabisan kata2…. xD (*plak), oke ini lanjutanya, gomen agak lama karena author ada urusan lain (*sapa yg nanya?). Baiklah, Semoga Nashi gak mati hehe, thanks ya reviewnya~

 **Fic of Delusion :** hmm.. kalau Nashi mati status fic ini bukan in progress lg tp udah complete, banyak kemungkinan yg akan terjadi. Ohya, Fic-san kenapa gk bikin fanfic lg? padahal fic krangan kmu bgus2… Btw, arigatou bgt reviewnya dan selamat membaca chap 6~

 **Aoi Shiki :** sebelumnya terimakasih atas reviewnya Aoi-san, ini udah aku lanjut. Semoga Natsu bisa kembali ^_^

 **Ifa dragneel92 :** Tenang, Nashi mungkin gk akan mati kok. Kita lihat saja di chap ini~ arigatou reviewnya ^_^

 **Stayawake123 :** bukanya berkurang malah bertambah? Okelah, perlahan-lahan rasa penasaran Stay-san akan terobati kok. Thanks reviewnya~

.

.

.

 _Reuni dari anak dan ayah..., namun?!—_

.

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fanfiction by me**

 **Genre : Family, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Mystery, Campur aduk.**

 **Warning : Flat, kaku, OOC, Typos, dan segala kejelekan lainya.**

 **Happy Reading~ :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Tes…

.

.

.

.

Tes…

.

.

.

.

Tes…

Tetesan darah kental berjatuhan ke permukaan tanah.

"Pa..pa…." gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu itu bersuara dengan nada lirih—nyaris berbisik.

"?!" END tersentak.

"Uhuk!...ugh.." gadis malang yang tengah di cengkram Natsu—END itu terbatuk-batuk hingga mulutnya memuntahkan darah. Kuku panjang milik sang iblis masih menancap di perutnya.

Mata si gadis yang sejak tadi terpejam membuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang onyx yang bulat penuh namun hampir kehilangan cahayanya.

"Papa…. Aku… senang… papa… masih…hidup….uhuk!" ia mencoba tersenyum walau yang terpatri hanyalah sebuah senyum lemah.

"Li-hat…! A-aku…. Me-makainya…., papa masih…. ingat kan.. benda ini?" tanganya terangkat dengan gerakan lemah, menyentuh benda yang terlilit di lehernya.

"?" kedua alis Natsu saling bertaut bagai medan magnet yang berlawanan.

"Ya… ini…. syal papa, pemberian Igneel." Kedua mata si kecil itu menyipit akibat senyum yang semakin melengkung naik.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Natsu merasakan suatu hantaman dahsyat dalam benaknya.

"Bau ini…." gumamnya.

"Aku… sangat ingin bertemu papa. Aku selalu berharap, dan sekarang Kami-sama mengabulkannya…" ucap Nashi—masih mempertahankan lengkungan di bibirnya.

"Ini…." sepasang mata merah Natsu yang di balut hitam pekat itu bergetar.

"….Papa ada di depanku"

DEG!

"Setelah ini… aku akan bertemu mama, aku tidak sabar menantikanya…." Tubuh Nashi semakin lemah.

DEG!

"Lu…. Cy…."

"Papa… mengingatnya? Nama mama?..."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Lucy….!" Natsu lagi-lagi tersentak. Refleks ia mencabut tancapan tanganya dari perut Nashi.

Slash…

Darah segar pun bermuncratan. Natsu terlihat syok.

"NASHI!" Wendy, dan Gray segera berlari kearah mereka.

Tubuh Natsu tiba-tiba bergetar, ia menyingkir dari atas Nashi dan meringsut mundur. "Kau…! Kenapa kau memiliki aroma seperti Lucy?" Tanyanya heran terselip rasa tidak percaya.

"….Karena aku—"

"—DIA ANAKMU, NATSU!" Gray berteriak.

Natsu lagi-lagi menautkan alis, tampak bingung.

"Anakku? Natsu?—" Kedua manik merahnya langsung membulat, "Arrggggggghhhhh… Kepalaku sakit!" Erangnya. Ia memegangi kepala yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit bagai di tusuk seribu jarum. "Argghhh…. Sakit sekali!"

'Kenapa dia?' batin Gray bertanya-tanya heran akan tingkah mahluk bersayap itu.

"Siapa itu Natsu? Siapa itu Lucy? Arggrhhhh….!" Natsu tampak semakin tertekan, ia memeras kepalanya semakin erat.

Gray kini mengerti apa yang tengah dialami jelmaan iblis Zeref itu, rupanya harus sedikit di beri pencerahan. Gray melangkah, lalu dengan cepat tanganya meraih kerah jubah yang di pakai END dan mencengkramnya "'Natsu' ITU NAMAMU, SIALAN! JANGAN BILANG KAU TIDAK INGAT, BRENGSEK?!" ia langsung berteriak tak karuan di depan muka mantan frienemy-nya tersebut..

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Natsu dingin.

Gray berjengit "AKU GRAY! Cih, APA YANG SUDAH ACNOLOGIA PERBUAT PADAMU?!, SAMPAI KAU TAK INGAT DIRIMU SENDIRI!" pada titik ini ice mage putra Silver itu benar-benar kalut. Kedua matanya mengkilat tajam, menggambarkan emosi yang meluap-luap

"Aku….ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH…." Natsu—END kembali mengerang kesakitan, begitu histeris.

"Natsu-san…" lirih Wendy yang kini tengah mencoba mengobati Nashi dengan sihir healing magic-nya.

Sementara di sisi lain, beberapa mage Fairy Tail masih berupaya mengelak serangan si raja naga Acnologia.

.

.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH….."

"Biarkan hal itu mengalir, Natsu. Jangan kau tahan!" Erza melangkah tertatih-tatih menghampiri Natsu dan Gray. Dia berkata dengan nada tenang disertai senyum lembut untuk suatu tujuan yang di tujukan pada Natsu.

"Huh?!"

Seketika Natsu tertegun, perkataan Erza yang tiba-tiba secara ajaib membawa pengaruh besar padanya. Kini ia mulai berangsur-angsur lebih tenang. Matanya yang merah menyala perlahan berubah menjadi hitam kuarsa dan warna gelap di sekitar matanya berubah kembali menjadi putih. Sungguh tak dapat di tebak dan sulit di mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada pria Dragneel itu.

"Aku…." Ia bergumam. Terlihat baru menyadari sesuatu. Namun Natsu langsung terdiam setelahnya.

Erza, Wendy, beserta Gray menanti harap-harap cemas.

.

.

"Aku…."

"Aku ingat semuanya….ya, aku ingat…"

 **Flashback~**

Kobaran si jago merah tersebar di segala penjuru rimba itu. Pepohonan yang semula berdiri rimbun kini tampak berguar-guar dengan jilatan api merah yang melahapnya. Udara dingin khas malam tergantikan dengan hawa panas bagai sengatan matahari yang terjatuh.

Di atas langit, tampaklah dua mahluk raksasa yang melayang-layang dengan sayap kebanggaanya masing-masing, saling beradu raungan memperlihatkan betapa perkasanya mereka, namun—

"Graaaaaawwll….."

BLARRR….

Tak disangka salah satu dari dua mahluk raksasa itu terjatuh menghantam bumi. Hembusan angin dengan tekanan tinggi menerbangkan segala benda di sekitar tempat jatuhan. Kawah dan retakan luas pun tercipta.

Belum selesai, mahluk yang masih terbang di udara melesat mengikuti medan gravitasi, hendak menyerang mahluk yang terjatuh tadi. Namun serangan itu dapat dengan mudah ditangkis oleh sang mahluk bersisik merah, kemudian ia melemparkan mahluk bersayap hitam pekat yang hampir menyerangnya hingga menabrak lereng bukit di samping hutan.

Seakan benturan dahsyat itu tak terasa, si hitam bangkit lagi dengan mempersembahkan raungan yang mengeluarkan tujuh elemen dari mulutnya, menyembur horizontal dan cepat ke arah si merah.

Gwuuuoooorrrr….

Terlalu cepat, sang naga merah tak dapat menghindar. Menyerang balik pun percuma, ia kehabisan energi—hanya dapat menahan serangan itu dengan tameng sayapnya yang sudah penuh luka robek.

Secuil harapan timbul dalam hati, bahwa ini bukanlah akhir.

'Maafkan aku, Lucy'

BLARRR….!

Bunyi ledakan besar kembali menggema.

Kepulan asap tebal menggumpal bagai bulu domba raksasa. Bergumul menutupi area yang semula adalah tempat si naga merah bertahan.

Kala kepulan asap perlahan pergi dan menipis. Terlihatlah sesosok tubuh pria tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah kawah, kondisinya mengenaskan penuh luka dan darah.

Sisik si naga hitam beringsut lenyap. Wujudnya perlahan berubah menjadi manusia—laki-laki dengan rambut perak gelap yang panjang sepinggang. Tak dapat di pungkiri, dirinya pun memiliki tubuh yang sama-sama memprihatinkan. Dengan luka dan darah yang mengucur dari perut. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju tempat manusia lainya yang terbaring.

Sret….sret…

"Perubahan yang belum sempurna tak akan bisa mengalahkanku" suaranya dingin serupa dengan sorot matanya. Setelah ia benar-benar dekat dengan lawanya.

"Tapi, kau berhasil membuatku kehilangan kekuatan"

Ia berjongkok dan merentangkan tangan kedepan. Telapak tanganya tepat berada di atas wajah si pria yang terbaring.

"Kau tak boleh mati. Masih ku butuhkan—" ia berkata seraya mengukir sebuah seringai.

"—E.N.D. Akan ku buat kau tidak mengingat apapun ketika bangun"

Pria itu kemudian menutup matanya dan merapal mantra—

"Path memory"

"Ughk…!"

 **End of Flashback~**

Natsu membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?..." ia berhenti menekan kepalanya. Terkejut, cengkraman Gray pada jubahnya pun melonggar.

Natsu mengedarkan pandangan menatapi satu persatu dari wajah orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Gray, Erza, Wendy. Betapa sial, selama ini ia telah di per-alat.

"Teman….. Teman…." Dia berucap lirih dan lamat-lamat.

Sontak semua terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau ingat, Natsu?" Erza bertanya lebih dahulu dari yang lain, ia tampak berbinar menangkap secercah harapan dari nakamanya yang sempat tersesat di jalan ingatanya sendiri.

Merasa tidak percaya sekaligus kebingungan, Natsu pun bertanya memastikan "Teman-teman, kaliankah itu? Gray, Erza, Wendy?" dengan nada sedikit bergetar dan ragu.

"Syukurlah Natsu-san, jika sekarang kau ingat kami." Wendy tersenyum lega, sama halnya dengan Gray dan Erza.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Natsu?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku—"

"—APA YANG TERJADI DISANA, E.N.D?!" suara teriakan menginterupsi momen Tanya jawab mereka. Menghancurkan suasana haru yang hampir berlangsung.

"Cih, Aku lupa kalau dia masih ada." Gray berdecih pelan.

Erza geram, "Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Romeo!" menyaksikan beberapa bawahanya telah tumbang.

"Sialan!" Gray maju—berlari cepat dengan mode devil slayer yang aktif kembali.

Tatapan penuh amarah di lontarkan Wendy yang masih mendekap tubuh Nashi.

"Acno—!" tetapi belum selesai ia berucap, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam pegelanganya.

"Kak Wendy…."

"Nashi!" Wendy memekik. Tampaknya anak yang di dalam rengkuhanya telah siuman, 'Syukurlah dia selamat'.

Nashi tersenyum kecil meyakinkan "Aku akan ikut bertarung…" ucapnya secara tiba-tiba pula seraya bangkit berdiri.

Wendy tersentak, bukan karena perkataan mendadak si bocah melainkan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Lukamu…?"

Ajaib!, luka robek bekas tusukan di perut Nashi menutup secara perlahan— dengan sendirinya, dan tidak meninggalkan bekas tak berarti.

'Tidak mungkin! Self regeneration? Sebuah ability langka yang membuat penggunanya dapat menyembuhkan luka sendiri?!' batin Wendy, nukan kepalang benar-benar terperangah tak percaya.

Nashi berdiri tegap di depan Wendy, menghadap ke arah Acnologia yang sedang bertarung dengan Gray dan yang lainya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, kak Wendy. Tak ada waktu, kita kalahkan musuh jahat itu—"

PUK…!

"!" kedua manik Nashi membulat. Pucuk kepalanya merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan dari sebuah tangan besar. Ia pun menoleh kesamping dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, lalu ia tak dapat menahan rasa kagetnya.

"Jadi, nak. Siapa namamu?" dan senyuman lebar itu…. di tujukan tepat pada Nashi.

Sang gadis kecil, penyandang gelar 'Pembantai naga' tak mampu menahan perasaan aneh dalam dadanya. Hangat, cerah, sejuk, bagai embun pagi yang membasahi relung hati, mengisi ruang yang selama ini kosong melompong. Sebulir cairan bening pun menyembul dari sudut matanya, jatuh menetes tanpa ia harus berkedip. Lantunan harapan dan do'a entah dari mana rimbanya berputar-putar dalam benak. 'Kami-sama, jika semua yang terjadi ini adalah mimpi, jangan biarkan aku terbangun'.

Kesadaran kembali, menyeka air mata dan mematri senyum yang serupa. Nashi menunjuk dadanya dengan ibu jari, menatap lurus ke depan dengan penuh semangat dan percaya diri.

"Nashi, Aku Nashi Dragneel. Penyihir Fairy Tail, dan seorang Dragon Slayer" ucapan tegas yang penuh keyakinan.

"Hahaha… kau pasti benar-benar anakku. Moette kita zo!"

Reuni antara anak dan ayah yang tak terduga. Dua generasi pemberani dan tangguh telah kembali untuk menumpas kegelapan. Akankah kekuatan ikatan dapat berhasil menang?

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **What is this?!**

 **Absurd? Yes!, Pendek? Yes!, Gaje? Yes!, apalagi coba?**

 **Tapi author mau menyampaikan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan reader semua, terlebih review/fav/follow dari kalian benar-benar memberikan secercah cahaya ke dalam kepala author yang gelap ini. (?)**

 **T-T hiks… sudahlah, author kehabisan kata-kata.**

 **Mohon reviewnya reader-sama sekalian~**


	8. Chapter 7 : Bersatu & Terpisah

**Adhe :** iya, makasih reviewnya ya. Selamat membaca lanjutanya~

 **Riri406 :** sebelumnya author ucapkan terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Ini udah di lanjut, maaf agak lama dan maaf juga jika kurang bagus hehe :D

 **ifa dragneel92 :** makasih karena masih mau nunggu lanjutan fic abalku ini huhu ('v')… btw ini lanjutanya ifa-san, selamat membaca~

 **synstropezia :** horeee… syn-san salah prediksi wkwkwk xD. Yosha! Chap kali ini aimi banyakin action-nya deh sesuai permintaan syn-san (*sebenernya sih emang rencananya mau banyak action dari awal juga hehe xD). Oke, selamat membaca~

 **Fic of Delusion :** iya fic-san, insyaallah kalo udah update dan ada waktu aku bakal nyempetin baca2 fic author favoritku ini hehehe xD. Dan tetep ikutin fic aku juga ya (*ngarep no jutsu). Yosh ini chap 7 alias no 8, monggo~

 **Aoi Shiki :** banzai…banzaii..! hehe… yosha, ini lanjutanya shiki-san, maaf agak lamaaaaaaaaa….. Makasih bwt reviewnya~

 **shiroi tensi :** sayangnya imajinasi kita gak sejalan ya shiroi-san—eh penname kamu artinya malaikat putih, kereeennn d(^-^). Ini chap ke-7, selamat memakan—eh maksudnya selamat membaca~

 **de-chan :** banjir kenapa de-chan? :o (*plak). Tenang, Nashi gak mungkin mati kok hihi. Natsu menyesal? pasti lah dia merasa bersalah. Tp belum saatnya. Yup! Ini lanjutanya, selamat membaca~

 **mihawk607 :** tidak apa2 mihawk-san, dengan adanya penname kamu d kolom review aja udah bikin author seneng. Dan maaf agak lama, biasalah duta selalu banyak urusan yg merepotkan. Yosh selamat membaca chap 7 ini~

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Fanfiction by me**

 **Genre : Family, Supernatural, Action, campur aduk.**

 **Warning : Flat, kaku, Aneh, OOC, Typos, dan segala kejelekan lainya.**

 **Happy Reading~ :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Whuusshhhh~

Berkibar syal itu, melambai-lambai mengikuti kemana angin berhembus sedang. Bongkahan material bangunan yang terurai berserakan di segala sudut. Dua orang berbeda gender, usia, tinggi, serta ukuran badan namun memiliki warna rambut serupa berdiri menentang dalam diam. Kedua pasang mata setajam elang, menatap lurus ke depan seakan membidik musuh dari jarak jauh.

.

.

.

Penuh keyakinan, menggengam kepalan tangan di depan dada. Jubah hitam sang salamander di lepaskan, membiarkanya melayang-layang di udara, terbang bersama angin.

Senyum penuh arti terpatri "Kita lakukan bersama-sama. Tinju besi naga api."

"Ha!" di sahut suara mungil dengan penuh kepastian.

PLARR!

Bunyi kaki di hentakan ke tanah, keras menerbangkan puluhan kerikil. Mereka berdua para pembantai naga mulai berlari, cepat dan menghadang, melesat menembus angin—namun di pertengahan, keduanya berpisah arah membelah dua sisi kanan kiri saat jarak sudah dekat dengan sang tersangka.

"?!" Acnologia tersentak.

Natsu pun meneriakan emosinya, "ACNOLOGIA, SIALAAAAAN...!"

"SEKARANG, NATSU, NASHI!" teriak Gray yang sedang berusaha menahan pergerakan Acnologia dengan pembentukan es, _Prison_.

" _KARYUU NO_ —" nyala api berkobar menyelubungi kepalan tangan Natsu.

Acnologia terkesiap "!"

"— _TEKKEN!"_ sambung Nashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah atasnya.

Duakk….!

Dan tubuh Acnologia pun tersungkur akibat terkena serangan ganda tinju naga api dari dua arah yakni samping kanan dan atas—hanya tersungkur.

Natsu mengusap ujung hidung dengan ibu jarinya seraya menyeringai "Heh, Aku semakin membara. _KARYUU NO HOKOUUU_ …."

GHWWUOOOOORRRRRR….

Semburan api dari mulutnya di arahkan tepat pada Acnologia yang sebelumnya telah berdiri kembali.

Gray pun tak tinggal diam, " _Ice Make : Giant Saucer_!" sebuah piringan raksasa dengan ujung bergerigi yang terbuat dari es melesat menghantam tubuh Acnologia.

DUARRR!

" _KARYUU NO KOUEN!"_ seakan tak memberi kesempatan apapun, Nashi membantu dengan tembakan bola api-nya.

BLARRR!

"AP-?!" Nashi memekik tertahan. Matanya membulat tak percaya, dengan mudahnya Acnologia menghirup dan memakan api yang ia lontarkan? Jika memang hal itu bisa dia lakukan sejak tadi, lantas kenapa baru Nashi ketahui sekarang?

'Kalau begini caranya, akankah semua sia-sia saja? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Nashi membatin.

" _Dark Dragon : Roar_!"—dengan tenangnya sang raja naga itu merapal mantra, mengembalas serangan dengan raungan naga kegelapan miliknya. Menyemburkan suatu elemen seperti campuran dari api dan laser berwarna hitam pekat bercabang yang mengarah pada Nashi, Natsu, beserta Gray sekaligus.

Belum terlambat tampaknya, " _Dragon Slayer Hidden Technique : Crimson Exploding Flame Blade!_!" Dengan cepat pula, Natsu mengeluarkan jurus rahasia _Dragon Slayer_ api untuk menangkis raungan naga Acnologia.

BLARRR….!

Jurus hitam Acnologia dan jurus api Natsu yang berbentuk burung _phoenix_ saling bertabrakan. Walau tak berhasil menumbangkan sang raja naga dalam sekali hantam, setidaknya serangan balasan tadi dapat di tangkis. Alhasil, ledakan dahsyat pun lagi-lagi tercipta, semakin membuat panas area pertarungan.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Natsu sendiri tampak kelelahan sesaat setelah mengeluarkan sihir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tak dapat di pungkiri memang, kekuatan sihirnya pun sewaktu-waktu bisa habis. Walau di juluki sekuat apapun dirinya.

"Papa… Kau tak apa?" Nashi menghampiri sang ayah, bertanya dengan nada khawatir—yang dibalas senyum singkat oleh Natsu.

"Sial, sihirku tak cukup untuk mengeluarkan _Momento Mouri_ " Gray berdecih kesal. Kedua tanganya terkepal erat, menyesalkan kekuatan sihirnya yang mulai menipis. Sang Devil Slayer tersebut bertransformasi kembali ke mode semula. Mau tak mau melepas _full power_ karena pasokan tenaga sudah berkurang—

"Kami akan membantu!" Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"?!" Refleks ketiganya menoleh.

Rupanya Erza dan kawan-kawan datang. Terlihat tubuh mereka yaitu Laxus beserta yang lainya sudah penuh luka namun bisa-bisanya mereka masih memancarkan senyum penuh harapan.

"Tenang, saja. Aku sudah meringankan luka-luka mereka." ujar Wendy, memadamkan kekhawatiran.

Natsu pun ikut tersenyum melihat para nakamanya telah bangkit kembali, tak ada yang lebih di syukuri dari hal itu untuk saat ini.

" _Minna!_ Malam ini, mari kita satukan tekad dan kekuatan kita untuk membela kebenaran, menumpas kejahatan, sampai titik darah penghabisan!" Erza berucap dengan nada lantang, penuh keyakinan yang tentu saja untuk meyakinkan para anak asuhnya.

"Gihee, kau berlebihan seperti biasanya, Erza." Gajeel menimpali.

Semua tersenyum. Ya, dengan menyatukan hati, maka bukan tak mungkin kekuatan yang sesungguhnya pasti akan terbentuk.

" _Minna_ …" Nashi sampai terbawa haru. Inikah yang di namakan 'Fairy Tail' yang sesungguhnya? Sebuah rasa persaudaraan dan bahu-membahu yang tak akan pernah sirna dari generasi ke generasi?

Tetapi, suatu pikiran mengganggu dirinya. Nashi pun tertunduk dengan mimik yang berubah sendu, "Tapi…. Apa aku bisa?" ucapnya yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan dengan nada lirih.

Puk!

Kedua kalinya, sebuah tepukan hangat mendarat di pucuk kepala pink Nashi."Yang terpenting dari mengeluarkan sihir adalah kekuatan perasaan dari penyihirnya. Jadi, kau harus percaya pada perasaan dan dirimu sendiri, Ok?" Perkataan sang ayah yang begitu menenangkan, membuat keraguan yang ada di hati putrinya sirna sudah. Perasaan senang yang Nashi rasakan tak dapat tergambarkan lagi dengan ucapan hingga setitik air mata pun menetes dari kelopaknya.

.

"Dengar, ada satu hal yang ku tahu. Kekuatan Acnologia itu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya akibat pertarungan kami sembilan tahun lalu. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagi kita. Jika kita dapat mengkombinasikan kekuatan dan menyerangnya terus-menerus secara bersama-sama, kemungkinan untuk mengalahkanya cukup besar. Kalian paham?" Ucapan Natsu memberikan sedikit pencerahan pada otak kesembilan mage ekor peri tak terkecuali Nashi sendiri. Tampaknya strategi T, seperti yang selalu di koarkan si pria bersurai salam itu dahulu berguna juga.

"Dalam keadaan cacat saja, dia masih sekuat itu?..."

"Kami mengerti. Ada dirimu di pihak kita sekarang." Memahami perkataan Natsu, Erza mengganggukan kepala mantap. Begitupun dengan yang lainya.

" _Re-quip : Thunder God Armor."_ Cahaya putih seketika menyelubungi tubuh Erza setelah merapal mantra kansho-nya. Cahaya itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan kini sang master itu sudah mengganti baju zirah-nya ke dalam mode 'Dewi petir'.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa ku kerahkan sekarang."

"Tidak apa, Master. Tak perlu berkecil hati. Kita akan berusaha mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kita yang tersisa." Ujar Romeo.

Semua orang pun ikut mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan akan apa yang di katakan oleh putra tunggal Macao tersebut.

.

.

.

Angin masih setia bertiup, namun kali ini cukup kencang dari sebelumnya. Kesepuluh penyihir elit dari suatu guild ternama seantero Fiore—tidak, tapi hampir seluruh penjuru Earthland pun mengenalnya telah berkumpul, berdiri dalam posisi siaga, menyiapkan formasi terbaik yang nantinya akan mereka gunakan semata-mata untuk menggertak lawan.

Sang master yang paling di hormati dan junjung tinggi maju ke depan, memimpin pasukanya. Dirinya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam serta memejamkan mata, tombaknya di tancapkan ke buana.

.

.

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, kedua manik violet itu pun terbuka.

" _MINNA!"—_ teriakan lantang dari suara alto.

"SERAAAANGGGG…!"—bergema bagai genderang perang.

"HAAAA!" sembari berteriak para mage putih mulai berlari, menyiapkan sihir terbaik yang sekiranya bisa mereka andalkan.

Sedangkan di sisi yang berlawanan, Acnologia hanya mendengus bosan. "Heh, pengeroyokan rupanya?"

" _Otoko_ sejati tidak akan pernah mundur! _BEAST SOUL : BELCULAS!_ GRRAAAA…." Di mulai dari salah satu _Take-over mage_ Strauss, Elfman mengubah anatomi tubuhnya menjadi monster buas berotot batu yang tanpa pikir panjang mengarahkan tinjunya pada Acnologia.

" _Beast soul,_ huh? Terlalu lamban."

Sayangnya Elfman kalah cepat dengan Acnologia, sehingga tinjunya hanya menganai objek tak berwujud—alias udara.

"APA?!"

"Mau lari kemana kau, Brengsek?! _RED RANGING BOLT!"_ rupanya sang _Dragon Slayer_ petir, Laxus tak membiarkan Acnologia lolos begitu saja, ia menembakan petir secepat kilatanya.

"Kubantu, Laxus!" Sang Exquip mage membantu dengan petir yang keluar dari ujung tombaknya.

" _Purple Net!"_ Romeo melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Tenryuu no Hokouuu_ …." Begitupun dengan Wendy yang dalam mode _Dragon force._

GWHUOOOOOORRRRRRR….!

Kombinasi dari empat warna, petir merah, petir putih, angin biru, dan api ungu sekaligus menembak sasaran.

Ckrek..

"Target terkunci. _Guns Magic : Double Sunlight Shoot_!" ditambah hantaman peluru dari _sniper_ handal, Asuka.

BLAARRR!

Ledakan pun kembali menggelegar. Kepulan asap tebal menyelimuti daerah tempat sang sasaran berada.

'Apa kali ini berhasil?'batin mereka.

Fuuuhh….

Yang pertama kali terlihat kala kabut asap mulai surut adalah….. Siluet Acnologia yang berdiri dengan gagahnya dalam wujud setengah naga. Dalam arti serangan gabungan tadi tak bermakna apapun.

"Tapi itu cukup membuatku merasakan sakit juga." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum sinis. Menapakan kaki berjalan ke depan dengan entengnya.

Tap… tap.. tap..

" _Rairyuu : Houtengeki_!" Laxus masih belum kehilangan akal. Jurus berbentuk tombak petir ia rilis.

"Membosankanya. Sihir rendahan tak akan mempan padaku." Namun payahnya, petir itu malah di telan oleh Acnologia sendiri. " _Gochisousama deshita_." Lanjutnya, seolah sudah menyantap makanan terlezat di dunia.

'Uso! Bahkan petir Laxus juga?!'

Bibir Acnologia menyungging ke atas, tanda meremehkan. "Kalian ini tolol atau apa? mengacuhkan kalimat 'Belajar dari pengalaman' begitu saja. Dan sepuluh lawan satu? Sungguh tak ad—"

" _Fire Dragon_ —"

"Huh?" raja naga itu refleks tersentak mendengar suara cempreng dari belakangnya.

"!"

"— _Star fire!"_ tak dikira dan tanpa sempat menghindar lagi, puluhan bola cahaya berselimutkan api menghujmnya tanpa ampun. Ternyata perhatiannya berhasil di alihkan.

Gajeel pun tak membuang kesempatan, " _Tetsuryuu No Hokouuu_ …!"

GWHUAAAARRRR….!

Hembusan pasir besi bertekanan tinggi mengarah horizontal pada Acno bersamaan dengan serangan Nashi.

"Sekarang, Salamander!" Teriak Gajeel.

Natsu maju menghadang, "Giliran jarak dekat, _KARYUU NO SAIGA!"_

DUAKK!

" _KAGIZUME!"_ Nashi membantu upaya pengeroyokan tersebut berkombinasi dengan ayahnya sendiri.

" _Enchuu!"_

"Jangan meremehkan sihir yang sederhana lagi!, makan ini!"

DUAKKK…!

"Guahhh!.." Tinjuan penutup dari Gajeel tepat mengenai kepala sang musuh.

Rupanya usaha kali ini membuahkan hasil. Acnologia tampak sudah kewalahan menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi tersebut. Tubuhnya di buat babak belur serta terpelanting cukup jauh. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk dan mulutnya memuntahkan darah. "Uhuk! Tcih, Kalian menyebalkan."

Namun ia malah menyeringai. Seakan tak kenal lelah, tanganya di sapukan ke udara. Hendak membalaskan penderitaanya. "Rasakan ini!"

"APA? Kyaaa…!"

"Aaaaaaaaa…"

"Gyaaaaaahh…."

"Ugh!"

.

.

Drap… drap… drap…

Sementara di suatu tempat yang berbeda. Terdengar derap kaki beberapa orang berjubah hitam yang tengah berlari menuju arah barat di mana pertempuran sedang berlangsung. Salah satu diantaranya siluet seorang pria bersurai _blue azure_ yang memimpin di depan.

" _Tunggu kami—_

— _Erza!"_

.

.

"MINNA!"

Kedua pasangan anak-ayah itu pun tak kuasa menahan kekagetan akan apa yang tampak di depan mata. Semua penyihir Fairy Tail kecuali mereka berdua terperangkap dalam _spell runes_ yang memancarkan asap hitam pekat, menyiksa orang-orang di dalamnya hingga terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Geram bukan kepalang, tentu saja itulah yang saat ini Natsu dan Nashi rasakan.

" _Spell_ itu akan lenyap hanya jika aku kalah atau mati"

"SIAL! APA MAKSUDMU, BRENGSEK?!" Teriak Natsu murka. Kedua onyx berubah memerah dan sepasang sayap meretas keluar dari kulit punggungnya. Amarah kini telah membawanya kembali ke etherious form hanya dalam hitungan detik. Begitupun dengan Nashi, perubahan yang sama terjadi pada anak gadis sembilan tahun tersebut. Tak ada perbedaan wujud mendasar dengan sang ayah melainkan warna sisik yang lebih terang menyala.

Bola mata kelam milik Acnologia bergulir ke arah kiri, dimana Natsu berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya, 'Aku tak pernah menyangka akan berhadapan denganmu lagi, END. Kukira kau akan lebih berguna bagiku. Tapi ternyata kau malah balik menghalangiku. Beginilah balas budimu setelah aku menyelamatkanmu?'

Kemudian mata itu bergulir kembali, kini ke arah kanan. Memandang seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri cukup berjarak dari Natsu dalam wujud etherious—dimana si gadis juga menatapnya tak kalah tajam, 'Bocah itu cukup merepotkan. Siapa dia?—ohhh… memiliki aura yang sama dengan END?' Mata Acnologia memicing. 'Tapi setelah di perhatikan…. Dia berbeda dari para naga pecundang itu. Aku jadi ingin memiliki kekuatanya. Jika aku tidak bisa membunuh para Dragon slayer itu sekaligus maka—' Seringai keji sukses terukir di bibirnya.

"—Akan ku bunuh anak itu sebagai gantinya!"

Entah terlalu kaget atau apa, Nashi sampai tidak menyadari kalau Acnologia sudah melesat ke hadapanya dengan kuku-kuku setajam pedang siap untuk mengoyak dirinya.

"MATILAH KAU, BOCAH!"

CRAAASSHHHH…..!

"!" kedua bola mata berselimutkan hitam pekat milik Nashi membulat sempurna. Melihat pemandangan ini…., yang memukul hati dan jiwa dengan amat kerasnya….., senyum sang ayah sebelum dia ambruk ke tanah.

"Pa….pa…" satu kata lirih lolos dari bibir Nashi yang bergetar. Dilanda syok, buliran hangat seketika tumpah dari balik kantung mata, menganak sungai tanpa diminta.

Ayahnya….., melindunginya tanpa ia sangka. Mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri bahkan nyawa?

Jika bertanya 'kenapa?', jawabnya 'itulah tugas orang tua'.

"Tcih, lagi-lagi kau menghalangiku, END." Dengusan tak berdosa Acnologia semakin mengacaukan pikiran Nashi yang kini di penuhi kabut merah.

Bayang-bayang poni menutupi kedua matanya. Nashi terdiam, terpaku, dan membisu—sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi panas. Udara mendidih mengguar dari seluruh tubuh Nashi, menyembur dari bawah keatas seperti uap geiser menerbangkan helaian sakura-nya. Sedangkan Acnologia sedikit mundur, memberi jarak dari semula yang cukup dekat dengan Nashi.

"Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhrhhhh…."

Geraman beriringan dengan suara gemeletuk gigi-gigi yang saling beradu terdengar dari mulut sang etherious cilik. Kedua tanganya terkepal erat hingga tak sadar telapak tanganya tertusuk kuku-kuku sendiri. Seiring cakupan hawa panas melebar dan semakin kencang, tubuh kecil berwujud iblis itu tiba-tiba bertranformasi. Namun berbeda dari wujud etherious—perubahan kali ini terbilang lebih luar biasa lagi. Sisik-sisik semula terkelupas tergantikan dengan sisik-sisik dengan corak sedikit berbeda dan lebih besar, ekor tumbuh memanjang dengan ujung menyerupai mata tombak iblis, sayap mengembang, kepala serta mulut yang berubah menjadi moncong tak lupa dengan gigi-gigi semakin tajam, tubuhnya berangsur membesar dan meninggi sekitar dua puluh kaki dari tanah—lebih seperti monster—atau mahluk raksasa.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLL…"

Satu auman dahsyat mengakhiri perubahan. Maka sempurnalah wujud itu. Menyebabkan seraut muka tak percaya di tunjukan oleh orang yang memiliki julukan 'raja naga'. Baru kali ini Acnologia dibuat tercengang, 'M-Mustahil….Bagaimana bisa!? Anak itu…. Mengusai tahap akhir dari sihir Dragon slayer?! Bahkan dengan mudahnya dan—'

Kedua mata mahluk itu terbuka, menampilkan pupil mata hijau tipis yang menatap tajam ke arah sang raja naga, "—Sempurna. Kemarilah, Acnologia. Akan ku penuhi takdirmu sekarang." Seolah dapat membaca kata batin Acnologia, ia melanjutkanya dengan nada amat dingin namun sarat akan amarah.

Sedngkan di bawah kepalanya yang tertunduk, sejurus seringai tipis terpatri di bibir naga kegelapan tersebut. "Heh, sudah kuduga rencana murahanku akan sukses. Lagipula yang tadi hanya dalih saja untuk menyingkirkan END." Perlahan hal yang sama terjadi pada pemilik sihir _prototype_ ke-delapan _Dragon slayers_ itu. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi mahluk raksasa seperti Nashi. Bahkan terbilang lebih besar.

Ya, mereka berdua.

Telah berubah ke dalam wujud naga yang sempurna.

"Monster melawan monster. Inilah saat yang ku tunggu. Anggaplah pertarungan ini lebih serius dari yang tadi." Ucap sang monster bertangan satu dengan seringaian yang setia menemani.

"….."

"….."

Whuuuussshhhhhhh…!

Sang naga merah yang tak lain adalah Nashi mulai mengepakkan sayap, melesat cepat, "PERGILAH KE ALAM BAKA! ACNOLOGIA!"

"KAU SAJA, NAGA KERDIL!"

Dan pertarungan besar antara dua monster kembali tak terelakan. Yang satu dengan ambisi akan kekuasaannya, yang satu berbekal kemarahan. Seolah sejarah yang di cetak dalam dua masa berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama kuat, berunjuk kebolehan yang hampir seimbang. Ternyata Nashi lebih dari yang selama ini mereka pikirkan, ia adalah sesosok _wizard_ yang sangat tangguh walau usia masih belia. Dirinya baru pemula tapi tak bisa di anggap remeh begitu saja, apalagi sekarang yang ia hadapi adalah kemungkinan musuh utama di dunia sihir ini.

.

Di satu sudut, kedua mata wanita yang digelari master Fairy Tail terbuka perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap hingga pandanganya jelas, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tubuh Natsu yang tergeletak di tanah tak jauh darinya. "Na-Natsu…."

Namun suara dentuman dan auman dari arah atas seketika memengalihkan pendengaran Erza dan matanya pun membulat kala menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Dua monster tengah mengadu kekuatan dengan sengitnya. 'Yang hitam Acnologia…, lalu yang berwarna merah siapa? Mungkinkah itu Nashi?'ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, hingga tak lama kemudian—

BLARR!

Hantaman keras dari tubuh Acnologia yang terjatuh ke tanah menimbulkan tekanan dahsyat di sekitar area jatuhanya. Duel baru berlangsung beberapa menit tapi hasilnya luar biasa. Tak di sangka, Nashi dapat menjatuhkan seorang—tidak, untuk saat ini 'seekor' raja naga. Namun tak dapat di sangkal, keadaanya sendiri pun cukup mengkhawatirkan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh serta nafas yang sudah tak teratur. Tetapi kali ini mungkin peluang berada di pihkanya. Akankah ia benar-benar dapat mengakhiri pertarungan ini? dan membalikan sejarah?

'Aku harus secepatnya mengkahiri ini. Demi Papa, demi Fairy Tail, dan demi dunia ini!' batin Nashi yang masih melayang di angkasa.

Namun apa gerangan!?

'Are? Ini aneh…. Tu-tubuhku?...Tidak…"

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan kehilangan keseimbangan tanpa ia duga. Tampaknya ia kehabisan tenaga hingga harus merelakan diri jatuh menghantam tanah sama kerasnya dengan sang musuh.

"GROOOOOWWWLLL" Nashi mengaum, kali ini auman kesakitan setelah tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi dan bertabrakan dengan berbagai macam benda keras di bawah.

"Nashi!" sontak sepasang violet Erza yang sejak tadi menonton duel tersebut membelalak.

Nashi meringis, hatinya sungguh gelisah, terlebih saat melihat semua mage yang masih terkurung dan ayahnya….

'Ugh… Tidak, bagaimana ini? aku ingin melindungi semuanya…. aku harus..'

Ia berusaha bangkit sekuat tenaga sebelum di dahului musuh. Dan ia pun berhasil bangkit. Kembali sayapnya di kembangkan dan segera melesat, Tetapi—

"HUH?! Ba-Bau ini…"

BLARRRRRR…..!

Nashi mendadak berhenti. Bunyi hantaman besar di tempat Acnologia terbaring mendahuluinya sebelum sampai menyerang. Kabut asap dan debu pekat menutupi daerah tersebut. Dan disaat asap mulai tersapu angin, betapa kagetnya. Tubuh Acnologia dalam wujud manusia yang tergeletak di tengah kawah menjadi yang pertama terlihat.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Nashi segera melesat ke sana. Dan sesampainya, benar saja Acnologia berhasil di kalahkan. BERHASIL DIKALAHKAN!, tapi oleh siapa?

Tubuh Nashi langsung berubah kembali menjadi wujud manusia dengan cepat. Dan sesosok pria yang berjalan mendekat dari tengah kepulan asap menjawab semuanya. Nashi tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia pun jatuh berlutut di samping mayat Acnologia dan menangis—tapi kenapa ia menangis? Bukan berarti ia menangisi Acnologia, bukan sama sekali. Melainkan rasa lega yang memenuhi hati.

" _Yokatta_ ….hiks.. _Yokatta_ … Kakek Gildarts….hiks…"

Ya, seorang pria tua yang tak terduga datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Kerja yang bagus, Nak. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangis, ada yang harus di sembuhkan bukan?" Pria bernama Gildarts—yang berhasil mengalahkan Acnologia dengan satu pukulan itu memasang grin yang memukau.

Nashi pun mengusap matanya, mengangguk dengan senyum singkat, dan segera berlari menuju satu arah.

"PAPA!"

Tempat dimana papanya tergeletak tak berdaya menjadi tujuanya. Ia pun berlutut dan menggoyangkan lengan sang ayah beberapa kali, berusaha menyadarkanya.

"Papa! Papa! Bangunlah!, buka matamu!, Papa!" namun nihil—kedua mata ayahnya tetap tertutup rapat. Ia pun hanya dapat membenamkan wajah di dada bidang sang ayah dengan putus asa, serta terisak dalam diam.

.

.

"Nashi!" sebuah suara memanggilnya—refleks Nashi mengangkat kepala. Tampak beberapa mage Fairy Tail yang telah terbebas dibantu pasukan penyelamat dari guild pimpinan Jelall Fernandes bersama dengan Gildarts, berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

" _Minna…."_

"Nashi, ada apa dengan Natsu?!" Jelall datang bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia pun segera memposisikan diri di samping gadis kecil itu dan mengambil alih untuk memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Natsu.

"Dia masih hidup." Simpulnya. Semua sontak menghela nafas lega.

"Tak usah khawatir. Serahkan padaku, Nashi." Ucap Wendy seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Tolonglah, Kak Wendy..." ucap Nashi dengan mimik wajah penuh permohonan.

Wendy pun berlutut di samping kanan Natsu dan segera meletakan tanganya di atas dada si pria yang tak sadarkan diri. Lalu keluarlah pancaran cahaya healing magic dari telapak tanganya.

"Nashi, boleh ku pinjam kekuatanmu? sihirku tidak cukup." Pinta Wendy.

Nashi pun mengangguk tanpa ragu "Umh!"

"Letakan telapak tanganmu di atas punggung tanganku." Lantas dengan segera Nashi melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh pembantai naga langit itu.

'Papa… kumohon, sadarlah….'

.

.

Prosesi penyembuhan berjalan lancar setelah memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, lumayan singkat berkat bantuan Nashi. Natsu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Papa!?"

"Ngh… ada apa ini?" Masih menyesuaikan remang-remang pandangan, Natsu melenguh pelan. Kemudian memutar mata, melihat satu persatu orang-orang di sekitar. Tampaknya dia masih linglung—tetapi sejurus kemudian ingatan sebelum tak sadarkan diri berkelebat cepat di otaknya membuatnya lansung terperanjat.

"Hah! Acnologia!"

"Tenang, Natsu. Dia sudah mati." Sebuah tepukan di bahu mengalihkan atensinya.

"Gildarts?!" Natsu terkejut. 'Apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku pingsan?'

"Yang terpenting Acnologia sudah kalah." Erza menimpali.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Nashi segera berhambur memeluk ayahnya dan menumpahkan segala perasaanya.

"Papa… _Yokatta_.. hiks… _Yokatta_ … aku senang kau baik-baik saja…hiks…"

Natsu tercengang selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan itu, "A-umh…"

.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun bahkan tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara satu pun. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh semua orang yang berada di sana. Menonton adegan sepasang anak-ayah berpelukan dengan dramatisnya.

Natsu menunduk, membenamkan wajah di bahu mungil seorang anak yang menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi tersebut sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut, "Maafkan aku. Maaf…. Maaf aku tidak ada di sana… di saat kau lahir dan di saat kau masih dalam kandungan. Jujur, aku tidak tahu jika saat itu… Lucy tengah hamil. Maafkan aku…" suaranya bergetar. Pikiranya berkecamuk akan rasa bersalah. Penyesalanya tak dapat di jabarkan lagi dengan kata-kata.

Sedangkan Nashi tak bergeming—isakanya teredam di dada bidang nan lebar milik sang ayah.

"Tapi yang lebih membuatku menyesal adalah…. karena tanganku malah menyakitimu, disaat pertama kali aku melihatmu, melihat darah dagingku sendiri… Ayah macam apa aku ini? sungguh brengsek! Maaf… Aku sungguh minta maaf… Aku…" pelukan Natsu semakin erat, bibirnya ia gigit guna menahan gejolak perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan hatinya.

Ia begitu…

Menyesal.

Bocah bersurai senada dengan ayahnya itu menyeka air mata lalu mengangkat wajah, menatap intens ke sepasang _onyx_ yang juga di miliki oleh dirinya.

"Baiklah, papa akan kumaafkan. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Nashi.

"?" Natsu memberi pandangan bertanya di samping mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Papa… mungkin bersalah karena tak ada di saat aku lahir, di saat aku tumbuh sampai saat ini, dan di saat aku mengalami semuanya. Papa harus menebus setiap kesalahan yang papa buat padaku."

Pandangan Natsu berubah menjadi sendu, penyesalan semakin tercetak jelas di kedua manic legam itu. "Benar, aku memang berhak di hukum… setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu, dan juga kalian. Apapun hukuman itu akan ku terima, bahkan jika—"

Greb!

"—Hukuman untuk papa adalah papa harus hidup… hiks.. bersamaku… selalu ada untukku…. Itulah hukumanmu…hiks…" dan tak ada yang lebih mencairkan segala kegelisahan di banding sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang terkasih.

"Ya, Natsu. Kau juga tak perlu meminta maaf pada kami."

"Ya, itu benar, Flamehead."

"Gihee…"

Senyuman Erza, beserta semua teman-temanya membuat diri Natsu terasa semakin tidak berarti, tetapi senyum mereka juga menyelamatkanya.

"Terimakasih, semuanya…"

.

"Nashi, namamu Nashi kan?, dari namamu aku jadi teringat… dimana Lucy?" Tanya Natsu—masih setia mendekap putri semata wayangnya itu setelah mereka berdua cukup tenang. Namun mengherankan bagi Natsu—tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Semua terdiam dan membisu dengan perubahan raut muka menjadi kosong. Hal ini tentu sedikit mengganjal perasaan Natsu, darahnya mulai berdesir pertanda khawatir.

"Dimana… Lucy? apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sedangkan semua orang berperang dalam pikiranya masing-masing antara memberitahu kebenaranya atau tetap tutup mulut. Tapi…

"Sebenarnya…huh?" Gray yang mulai membuka suara namun langsung terpotong pemandangan aneh di depanya. Semua orang mengernyitkan kening heran menyaksikan tubuh Natsu dan Nashi mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan.

"!"

Sedetik kemudian sebuah sinar yang terang menyala dari tubuh Natsu serta Nashi. Cahaya itu menyilaukan mata semua orang yang ada di sana. Dan kala cahayanya lenyap, sepasang anak-ayah itu pun—

—ikut menghilang.

"Kemana mereka?! NATSU, NASHI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang anak-ayah itu tergeletak di atas tanah lembab sebuah ruangan yang lebih terlihat seperti gua atau semacamnya, keadaan mereka tampak seperti orang terdampar. Salah satu dari mereka yang mana seorang gadis kecil membuka kedua matanya.

"Ugh… Dimana… ini?" memegangi kepala yang agak pening seraya meneliti sekeliling, pemandangan asing di sekitar langsung menyapa. Ia pun menemukan sang ayah yang tergeletak di samping—dan ia juga baru tersadar.

"Papa!"

"Dimana ini, Nashi?" tanya Natsu seraya bangkit duduk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nashi, meneliti tempat mereka berada.

"Aku tak tahu, seingatku kita terlempar ke sini dari tempat kita bertarung dengan Acnologia."

Tap…tap…tap…

"Ada yang datang!" mendengar bunyi tapak kaki, mereka sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Siluet hitam muncul dari balik kegelapan lorong gua yang hanya di terangi oleh puluhan lilin kecil.

Tap…tap…tap…

Orang itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Semakin dekat… Dan di saat berhenti, Natsu membelalakan matanya.

"KAU!"

"Selamat datang—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—E. N. D."

 **-To be continued-**

 **A/N** : Huwaaahhh…. Kenapa jadi ada Gildarts ya? (*Ditabok Gildarts) (*Tubuh author jd hancur berkeping-keping) xD. Dan Absurd kayak gini? Maaf untuk segala kekuranganya. :( Maklumilah, author berotak pas-pasan.

Ohya, untuk kebutuhan cerita disini jurus2 para chara-nya ada yang Aimi sengaja ambil dari serial aslinya juga **ada beberapa yang karangan sendiri** , habisnya imajinasi ini liar sekali sih hehe (*grin) apalagi buat nentuin jurus2 si om Acno, sampai sekarang dia tuh belum nampakin kekuatan aslinya baru selewat2 aja, misterius banget!. Jadi kalau tiba2 ada yang nanya, _"Kok aku belum pernah liat jurus sihir kayak gini di canon-nya?"_ atau _"Emangnya si ini punya jurus kayak gitu?"_ , **Aimi udah jawab tuh di atas.** (Namanya juga fanfic)

Gimana, minna? Ada yang penasaran dengan lanjutanya? Hihi.. (*grin) Oke, insyaallah Aimi bakal usahain update secepetnya, tapi dengan catatan **review udah nyampe 50!** (*sukur2 kalo lebih xD hehehe). Aduh mulai deh banyak bacot -_-).

Yaudah…. For review, Douzo onegai shimasu~

 **Next Chap Kebangkitan Zeref**


	9. Chapter 8 : Kebangkitan Zeref!

**Adhe :** Yes this is udah di next! hoho... selamat membaca~ thanks for review!

 **ATHAYPRI :** Husbando-mu? no..no.. dia husbando-ku yang ke 199 xD wkwkwk. pasti mereka ketemu kok Athay-san, lihat saja nanti. terimakasih reviewnya dan silahkan di santap chap 8 nya~

 **didiksaputra :** Woaahhh benarkah? *o* terimakasih yaa... ini udah di lanjut *_* selamat membaca~

 **Guest :** Oho? anda yakin itu adalah Zeref? hmm... (*skeptis) haha xD yosh! ini chap 8 selamat membaca~ and arigatou for review

 **Aoi Shiki :** Wah Shiki-san pasti ketularan gilanya aimi deh (*di tabok) hahaha becanda xD. Ini aimi udah lanjut, selamat membaca aja!

 **Fic of Delusion :** ide bagus juga tuh Etherious Nashi Heartfilia... tapi kan marga Nashi ngikut bapaknya. yaudah deh END kw super aja biar tuntas wkwkwk xD. dan mugi2 emang om Zeref tuh. Iya fic-san, saya anggota perserikatan IJO LUMUT alias ikatan jomblo lucu dan imut xD wkwkwkwk (*plakk). btw, Thanks for review yak! xD

 **ntdragneel616 :** kamu baca fic-nya sambil lari-lari ngejar p*kemon kali jadi ngos-ngosan hahaha xD. Ini udah di lanjut~ thanks for review..

 **ifa dragneel92 :** udah di lanjuuttttt nih. selamat membaca, thanks for review~

 **vicky-chan :** Update kilatnya gak jadi nih gara2 banyak halangan :( maaf ya...tp tenang ini udah lanjut lagi kok hehe. Thanks, selamat membaca~

 **Dragneel77 :** ini udah update kok, tp maaf gk kilat malah lambat hehe. thanks for reviewnya!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fanfiction by me**

 **Genre : Family, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Mystery, Action, etc.**

 **Warning! Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi author sendiri dan tidak ada kaitanya dengan cerita di canon. OOC, Typos, Alur kecepetan, Flat, Kaku, Abal, Borring, etc. harap di maklumi.**

 **Just hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Angin kecil berembus menggoyangkan lidah api pada obor-obor yang berjejer di sepanjang lorong ruangan itu. Samar-samar bayangan tiga manusia tercetak melekat pada permukaan dinding yang terbuat dari batu bata. Satu diantaranya berdiri di depan dua manusa lain yang tengah duduk memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Selamat datang, END." Ucap satu orang yang berdiri tersebut.

"KAU!" Terperanjat, seorang pria bersurai salmon membelalakkan kedua mata seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Sedangkan seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya memasang raut muka heran. Ikut berdiri dan memandang lamat pria ber-jas hitam di hadapan mereka kemudian beralih menatap wajah sang ayah dengan pandangan penuh tanya."Papa, siapa dia?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pria yang bernama Natsu malah terdiam sambil memasang pose berfikir dengan menempelkan ujung telunjuk kanan di pelipisnya serta memandang ke sembarang arah guna mencari pencerahan.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mengingatku, END?" Tanya pria berpostur tinggi yang menggunakan setelan tuxedo hitam itu.

"Hmm…. Kurasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi dimana ya?" Gumaman polos Natsu membuat pria misterius itu sweatdrop.

'Sudah kuduga,dia lupa.' Batinnya "Dirimu memang tidak pernah berubah, END." Ujar pria itu dengan raut wajah lempeng bak pohon palm.

Sementara dahi Natsu mengernyit, ucapan lawan bicara tak lebih penting sekarang. Otak berkapasitas kecilnya berusaha keras mengingat siapa pria yang tengah berdiri anteng di depanya itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian "Ah! Aku ingat sekarang! Kau itu… Pak tua botak yang dulu pernah aku dan Lucy kalahkan, bukan?" seolah berhasil memecahkan sebuah soal aritmatika, Natsu begitu sumringah. Jari telunjuk yang semula di gunakan untuk mengaduk-ngaduk memori beralih menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung pria gundul bertato tengkorak di dahinya yang telah ia ingat itu—lengkap dengan gaya ceplas-ceplosnya yang sekali lagi membuat pria itu sweatdrop.

"Papa mengenalnya?" tanya gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menonton tingkah sang ayah dan merasa terabaikan. Kepalanya memiring di sertai mimik wajah begitu polos.

"Bukan, hanya saja dia orang yang pernah melawan papa dan mama dulu." Akhirnya Natsu menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Pandangan matanya yang tak teralih dari atensi pria ber-jas berubah menjadi tajam dan air mukanya menjadi serius.

Pria itu pun menyunggingkan bibir membentuk senyum tipis "Akhirnya kau ingat. Benar, Aku Jacob Lessio… Salah satu dari anggota Spriggan 12—" namun senyum di wajah pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jacob itu sirna seketika. Ucapanya menggantung dan raut mukanya berubah kembali menjadi datar. Benar-benar sulit terbaca bagi benak Natsu dan putrinya sendiri, Nashi.

"—Lebih tepat di sebut mantan." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar—jika saja pasangan anak dan ayah itu tak memiliki pendengaran yang lebih dari sekedar manusia biasa.

"Katakan, dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Selamat datang di dunia dimensi Spiral. Aku sengaja mengaktifkan mantra ruang dan waktu padamu untuk membawamu kesini." Jawab pria bernama Jacob tersebut.

'Dimensi Spiral?' Batin Natsu keheranan.

"Lalu kenapa anakku ikut terlibat?" Ia bertanya lagi, mengesampingkan kebingungan mengenai identitas dimensi yang di sebutkan oleh Jacob, sorotan onyxnya begitu tajam mengintimidasi.

"Anakmu?" kulit kening Jacob mengernyit. Ia baru sadar akan kehadiran bocah kecil yang berdiri di samping Natsu. 'Oh! Aku hampir lupa. Ternyata dia sudah besar sekarang. Heh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia bukan bagian dari rencanaku' Ujarnya dalam hati seraya memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan anak perempuan berambut pink itu. Nashi pun balas melempar tatapan tajam pada Jacob seakan ingin menunjukan sisi lain dalam dirinya yang tangguh. "Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan. Aku hanya berniat membawamu saja tapi tampaknya mantra itu berlaku juga pada anakmu, sebab sihir teleportasi-ku dapat menyeret serta benda atau orang yang memiliki kontak fisik dengan sasaran atau penggunanya. Mungkin pada saat itu anakmu sengaja ataupun tak sengaja menyentuhmu, jadi mau tak mau ia ikut terlempar ke dunia ini bersamamu." Tukasnya. Pandangan mata kembali ia arahkan pada Natsu.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu ingin membawaku ke sini?" Kelopak mata Natsu bergerak menyipit, alis tebal senada rambutnya saling bertaut heran mendengar kalimat kedua yang terucap dari mulut Jacob.

"Heh.." Dan senyum penuh arti yang kini mengembang di wajah mantan salah satu Spriggan 12 itu seketika mencuatkan rasa curiga dalam benak Natsu. "Akan ku jelaskan, tapi pertama-tama—"

Sett!

Gubrakk!

"!"

Bagai serangan kejut tak kasat mata, Natsu tersentak mendapati Nashi tiba-tiba jatuh ambruk ke tanah. Segera saja ia berlutut dan mendekap tubuh lemas anak semata wayangnya itu. Kilatan amarah melintas di kedua onyx, rupanya kecurigaan Natsu menjadi nyata. Jacoblah pelaku yang membuat anaknya tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU, BRENGSEK?!" Bariton itu menggelegar dalam ruangan remang-remang tempat mereka berada. Aura dingin sarat emosi tergambar jelas di wajah Natsu.

Sedangkan Jacob sendiri menanggapinya dengan begitu santai "Tenang, END. Tenanglah… Tidak usah memasang ekspresi seperti itu karena aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil. Aku hanya membuatnya tertidur saja. Sementara para bawahanku akan membawanya ke tempat aman." Sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, dua orang penjaga berbaju zirah serta menenteng perisai di tanganya datang menghampiri.

"Penjaga, bawa anak ini!" peritah Jacob pada salah satu penjaga.

" _Ha'i_ " tanpa pikir panjang lagi sang pesuruh melaksanakan tugas pemimpinya mengambil alih anak dalam dekapan Natsu. Walau Natsu sempat menolak namun berkat pertimbangan dari negosiasi akhirnya ia mau menyerahkan Nashi. Lalu penjaga itu pun bergegas menggendong tubuh gadis kecil tersebut menuju tempat yang di katakan oleh Jacob.

"Pegang kata-katamu itu! Jika sedikit saja kau berani melukai anakku, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ucapan tegas Natsu bernada mengecam.

"Kau tak perlu risau. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Karena aku takut pada raja iblis buatan tuanku ini~ Hahaha!" tawa olokan mengiringi ucapan Jacob.

Dan tentu saja selera humor orang di depanya membuat Natsu merasa muak, bunyi gertakan gigi yang saling bergesek tertahan di mulutnya. "Tcih! Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa tujuanmu membawaku kesini?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh tuntutan.

Jacob pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya menautkan kedua tanganya ke belakang pinggang, ia berdecak "Seperti biasa kau tak pernah sabaran. Tapi aku sempat terkejut dengan kekalahan Acnologia, mungkin kelemahan akibat pertarunganya denganmu dulu dapat membuka celah bagi pihakmu. Maa.. di atas langit ada langit. Dan di atas orang yang kuat ada yang lebih kuat. Yang kuat naik ke puncak, yang lemah tereliminasi. Tetapi siapapun bisa menjadi kuat jika terus berusaha. Hukum alam yang aku percayai. Benar bukan?"

"Berhentilah membual. Sekarang cepat! Katakan yang sebenarnya!" perintah Natsu, kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya terkepal.

Menanggapi sikap Natsu yang mulai jengah dengan basa-basi, Jacob pun menghela nafas pelan sesaat sebelum kembali menjawab "Baiklah… Jika kau ingin tahu maka akan ku beritahu. Tujuanku adalah…." Ucapanya di jeda sesaat. Dalam diam ia berbalik membelakangi Natsu dan melenggang ke arah salah satu obor kemudian dengan apinya ia menyalakan sekuntung rokok yang dirogoh dari saku celananya. Menghisap dalam sekali tarikan lalu menghembuskanya perlahan. Kepulan asap tipis hasil pembakaran tembakau itu pun melayang-layang di sekitar wajah pria itu.

"…. Membangkitkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya… Fairy Heart." Lanjut Jacob dengan nada santai seraya mengisap kembali ujung filter dari lintingan tembakau yang ia genggam.

Hal itu sontak membuat kedua mata Natsu membulat "APA?!"

Sedang Jacob buru-buru menyanggah "Ow! Tenang dulu… , Akan ku jelaskan semuanya secara rinci." Ucapnya meyakinkan Natsu.

"…." Natsu pun akhirnya bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Urat-urat wajahnya yang semula menegang karena terus menahan emosi, kini perlahan mengendur. Dengan begitu, memberi kesempatan bagi Jacob untuk kembali melanjutkan penjelasanya. "Semua sihir di dunia ini terbatas. Meskipun seseorang memiliki daya sihir yang amat besar dalam dirinya tetap saja ia memiliki batasan tersendiri. Tapi Fairy Heart berbeda. Daya sihirnya kuat dan tidak memiliki batasan apapun." Ucap Jacob. Sedangkan Natsu yang berada di belakangnya mendengarkan penjelasan itu dalam diam.

"Dulu Fairy heart pernah di miliki oleh master pertama guild Fairy Tail. Benar, Mavis Vermillion. Tetapi sewaktu perang Alvarez berlangsung, Zeref-sama telah memisahkannya dari tubuh Mavis sebelum kekuatan itu sempat di tunjukan kepada dunia, dengan begitu Fairy heart berpindah tangan pada pemilik sesungguhnya yaitu Zeref-sama sendiri. Namun dia telah meninggal di tanganmu." Lanjut Jacob seraya menjentikan batang rokok guna membuang abu bekas sulutan pada ujungnya. Lalu ia tolehkan kepala ke arah Natsu, menatapnya dalam seakan mengajak Natsu terhanyut dalam setiap ucapan itu.

"Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa Zeref-sama bisa kau kalahkan dengan mudah padahal saat itu ia memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbatas di banding dirimu? Jawabanya karena Zeref-sama mengalah. Ia sengaja menyegel Fairy heart dan mengunci dalam tubuhnya sendiri hingga terbawa mati."

"…." Natsu terdiam, masih setia menunggu penjelasan sang pria jangkung itu selesai.

Jacob tersenyum kecil melihat lawan bicaranya begitu menyimak apa yang ia katakan. Rokok yang sudah memendek ia hisap lagi mengisi sela-sela pembicaraan pun kembali mengalihkan fokus pandangnya ke arah selain tempat Natsu berdiri. Lalu melanjutkan penjelasanya yang sempat tertunda "Setelah aku terbebas dari penjara, diam-diam aku melakukan penelitian untuk mempelajari bagaimana cara melahirkan sihir itu kembali. Karena di Earthland hal seperti ini akan menimbulkan pergesekan pendapat yang kemungkinan besar berujung pada pelarangan, maka untuk menghindarinya aku kabur ke Dimensi Spiral."

Ekspresi Jacob yang sejak tadi terpampang santai kini berubah ke dalam mode serius. Batang tembakau yang sepertiganya telah habis ia buang ke tanah, lalu menginjaknya sampai hancur. Setelah itu ia merogoh saku jas yang dikenakanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan kecil untuk menyusut mulut serta tanganya.

"Dan setelah menempuh berbagai penelitian serta percobaan selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Akhirnya aku dapat menemukan caranya…"

"…."

"Berdasarkan informasi yang ku dapat dari tulisan kuno, hal itu dapat dilakukan dengan cara membuka segel dan membangkitkan pemiliknya oleh seorang perantara. Resiko-nya tinggi. Dan untuk melakukan itu aku membutuhkan dua jenis ethernano untuk mengisi wadah yang sudah kusiapkan dalam tubuhku sendiri karena akulah yang akan menjadi perantaranya—"

"Lalu apa hubunganya denganku?" Tanya Natsu membuka suara.

Plik!

"Pertanyaan yang bagus!" seru Jacob. Sapu tangan itu ia masukkan kembali ke dalam kantong jas. Di dalam ruangan minim cahaya itu, sekilas Natsu tak melihat bahwa Jacob tengah mematri seringai licik.

"Satu jenis diantara dua ethernano tadi adalah ether murni yang di ciptakan oleh Zeref-sama. END adalah pemilik ether tersebut. Dan itu berarti—"

"!"

"—Aku akan mengambil kekuatanmu, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu terkejut. Belum sempat ia memasang pose siaga, Jacob yang bergerak lebih leluasa telah mengunci pergerakanya dengan rantai yang mana meliliti kedua pergelangan tangan serta kakinya. Rantai itu begitu kuat, dan muncul dari bawah tanah yang ia pijaki. Semakin Natsu meronta dan berusaha melepaskanya semakin erat belenggu rantai itu, hingga pembuluh-pembuluh darah di pergelanganya serasa akan pecah. Dan saat Natsu hendak menggunakan kekuatan sihir, tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

"SIALAN KAU! KEPARAT, LEPASKAN AKU!" Persetan dengan rantai yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan, ia berteriak dengan penuh amarah.

"Bawa anak itu, kesini lagi. Cepat!" Sedangkan Jacob malah memerintahkan penjaga yang satunya membawa lagi Nashi ke sana.

"APA?! APA SEBENARNYA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN!, BRENGSEK!?" Teriak Natsu kesetanan.

"Hanya sedikit membujuk." Ujar Jacob kalem.

Natsu berdecih sebal "Percuma saja! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan diri dengan cuma-cuma!"

"Oh… Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana pun kau tentu akan menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela, END. Karena…"

"Tuan." Dalam waktu singkat penjaga tadi sudah kembali lagi ke tempat Natsu dan Jacob berada, membawa serta Nashi yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Brukk!

"!"

Dengan perlakuan yang tidak manusiawi, si penjaga melemparkan tubuh gadis kecil itu ke hadapan tuanya. Jacob lekas merapal mantra 'Posion cage' seperti yang pernah di gunakanya sewaktu mengurung Happy dulu dan tak berhenti sampai di situ sebuah cincin hitam yang terbuat dari besi muncul melingkari leher bocah malang tersebut. Natsu yang melihat pemandangan anaknya di perlakukan seperti itu geram bukan main. "Nasib anakmu berada di tanganku, sedikit saja kau membantah maka lilitan besi hitam di lehernya akan semakin kencang. Tak hanya mencekik dan menyesakkan, permukaan sangkarnya terlumuri racun serta dapat mengeluarkan percikan listrik bertegangan tinggi, Dan itu artinya…"

"SIALAN! KAU HANYA BERMAIN KOTOR! PECUNDANG! TERKUTUK KAU!" sumpah serapah terlontar dari mulutnya. Natsu mencoba lagi mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir untuk melepaskan diri—yang berbuah nihil, sebaliknya tubuhnya malah semakin tak berdaya.

"Hahahaha!" Jacob tertawa seakan benar-benar puas akan reaksi sasaranya "Terkadang permainan kotor itu lebih berguna ketimbang harus menunggu lama-lama. Jadi bagaimana END? Kau lebih sayang nyawamu sendiri? Atau anakmu?"

"KAU!" hawa panas mengguar dari seluruh tubuh Natsu mewakili rasa amarahnya.

"Dan kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian di alam baka nanti, karena…."

Prok! Prok!

Sedetik setelah Jacob menepukkan telapak tanganya sebanyak dua kali, tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut berguncang. Tanah disekitar mereka dan beberapa dinding menjadi retak. Setelah itu dengan cepat tanah tempat mereka berpijak perlahan bergerak turun ke bawah bagai sebuah lift. Panik, entah hanya perasaan Natsu saja atau memang benar adanya, samar-samar penciumanya menangkap suatu _sense_ yang yang familiar.

Dan kala perubahan struktur ruangan telah selesai, sebuah pemandangan yang amat mengejutkan tampak di kedua mata putra Igneel itu.

.

.

"Penyihir arwah bintang terkuat. Lucy Heartfilia." Ucap Jacob dengan sangat tenangnya.

Benar, di sanalah seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang duduk bersimpuh terbelenggu rantai yang sama seperti Natsu. Ia terkurung dalam jeruji besi berjarak sekitar tujuh meter dari tempat Natsu bersimpuh. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang pembantai naga api itu benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Berbagai perasaan antara sedih, senang, kaget, tak percaya, marah, dan sebagainya melebur menjadi satu. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, sesosok istri yang amat di rindukanya malah berada di sini lengkap dengan keadaanya yang sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

"Lucy…" satu kata bernada lirih lolos dari bibir Natsu, setetes air mata pun jatuh mengaliri pipinya, mewakili segala emosi yang tak dapat di jabarkan lagi dengan kata-kata.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Lucy mengangkat kepala dengan lunglai untuk melihat dan memastikan bahwa suara yang ia dengar barusan bukanlah ilusi belaka. Dan kala sepasang karamelnya yang redup bertumbukan dengan onyx milik sang suami, seketika air mata mengalir deras dari balik kelopaknya. "N… Nat…. su…." Ucapnya lirih lagi terbata-bata. Tak banyak kata, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, menyampaikan perasaan yang selama ini hanya tersimpan rapat dan terkubur jauh di lubuk hati.

Jacob mendengus "Permainan bodoh yang bernama cinta. Itulah yang menjadikan manusia lemah. Kau tidak akan mati sendiri disini. Aku beruntung karena sudah mendapatkan dua sumber ethernano pembangkit yang siap mengisi wadahku."

Seolah suara Jacob memutus tautan mata mereka, Lucy menoleh dengan gerakan lemah ke atensi gadis kecil yang tergeletak pingsan dalam sebuah sangkar hitam "I-tu…. Na..shi..?"

"BRENGSEK! KAU BILANG ANAKKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANYA DENGAN SEMUA INI, HUH?!" Natsu kembali meneriakan kemarahanya.

"Hmm…. Ya, tuan dan nyonya. Sekali lagi anak itu berguna bagiku dalam situasi seperti ini. Benar kan, Lucy Heartfilia?" mendengar itu, Lucy sontak melempari tatapan tajam pada si pecundang bernama Jacob tersebut, berharap pria tua itu lekas menarik kembali ucapanya.

"Sial." Sementara Natsu mendesis. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap tempatnya berlutut, bayangan poni salmon yang panjang menutupi setengah wajah. Tetesan air matanya pun berjatuhan ke tanah. Sungguh menyesal, itulah yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Betapa bodoh dirinya telah termakan omong kosong Jacob, andai saja ia tak menyerahkan Nashi… "Jika kau memang ingin melakukan semua itu…" Natsu mengeluarkan suara pelan setelah cukup lama terdiam. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepala memperlihatkan tatapan setajam mata pedang pada sang pria bengis, tetapi berurai air mata dalam waktu bersamaan "SILAHKAN AMBIL SAJA SEMUA KEKUATANKU! TAPI JANGAN LIBATKAN ORANG-ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGIKU! Hah… hah…" Nafasnya ikut tersengal akibat terlalu banyak berteriak selama satu malam ini.

"Tentu saja anakmu tidak akan terlibat kalau kau memang sudah bertekad menyerahkan diri dengan sepenuh hatimu. Tetapi, untuk wanita itu aku pun tak bisa melepaskanya. Dia sudah lama ku tahan untuk mengisi pasokan kekuatan sihir-ku selama di Dimensi Spiral ini, dan tentu saja pelengkap rencanaku." Jacob menunjuk ke arah Lucy.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANYA!"

Kedua mata Jacob menyipit "Rupanya kau keras kepala juga, END."

Krekk!

"Ugh… a-aa" Karena Natsu terus membantah mau tak mau Jacob melakukan serangan kejut pada Nashi. Seperti yang dikatakanya, jeratan cincin di leher Nashi semakin erat membuatnya merintih dan mengap kesulitan bernafas.

"NASHIIII!" Teriak Natsu tak terima akan perlakuan bengis Jacob pada putrinya. Benar-benar orang jahat, tak kenal ampun.

"Nashii…" lirih Lucy tak kuat menyaksikan sang anak mendapat perlakuan kejam di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, namun apa daya dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa meski dalam hati sangat ingin membunuh pencundang itu dan menlenyapkanya dari peredaran.

"Sekarang apa kau masih mau melawan, END? HUH?!" Sentak Jacob. Ia pun menghentikan aksinya dan melonggarkan cekikan itu, lalu memfokuskan pandanganya ke onyx Natsu seakan mendesak Natsu agara mengerti.

"Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini…" Natsu berucap lirih, sekilas dari nadanya tampak memohon.

"Tidak akan sampai aku berhasil mencapai tujuanku." Timpal Jacob.

"…." Natsu pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menangis dalam kebungkaman, pikiranya berkecamuk penuh emosi namun tatapanya kosong tanpa arti. Sekarang ia benar-benar sadar betapa bodoh dirinya, hidupnya, ia terus mengumpat dalam hati. Hanya karena semua orang yang ia sayangi harus terseret ke dalam masalahnya. Persetan dengan omong kosongnya tak boleh menangis dalam keadaan apapun, buktinya ia menjilat ludah sendiri. Apa ia yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang pengecut? Sangat memalukan!

"Aku…."

"Hm?" Jacob mengangkat sebelah alis seraya menoleh pada atensi lain yang mengeluarkan suara bergetar. Natsu pun tertegun, ia langsung mendongak menatap wajah Lucy yang sendu.

"…. Aku selalu bermimpi suatu hari nanti aku bisa… kembali melihat wajah anakku…" Mata karamel menutup, Lucy menghirup nafas pelan dan menghembuskanya, lalu kembali berucap dengan suara yang bergetar menahan isak tangis "Dan sekarang aku bisa melihatnya… rasa rinduku terobati karena itu. Sebagai seorang ibu aku selalu ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk dirinya, walau sekecil apapun yang terpenting adalah hidup dan kebahagiaanya. Tidak peduli jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri… aku siap melakukan itu… meski aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya. Tak apa…" senyum lembut coba ia pasang di wajahnya meski hal itu tak mengurangi rasa sedih.

"Lucy…."

Jacob mendengus puas "Lihatlah dia sudah pasrah. Lalu, kutanya sekali lagi bagaimana denganmu, END?"

"Aku…." Natsu menunduk lagi, ia merenung menyelami dalam pikiranya yang tengah berdebat, terlebih setelah mendengar Lucy berkata sepert itu. Sekelebat bayangan dan suara melintas di kepalanya. Berputar-putar bak piringan hitam yang mendendangkan lagu memori. Ya, Natsu ingat itu…

" _Papa!"_ suara Nashi yang memanggilnya dengan begitu ceria.

" _Natsu…."_ senyum lembut Lucy yang menghangatkan rongga dadanya.

Tling.. tling…

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong celana lusuh yang dikenakanya, lantas Natsu melihat benda itu. Benda simbolis yang di tinggalkan oleh seseorang padanya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang terbuka, menampilakan dua sosok mungil dengan wajah suci tengah tersenyum.

" _Natsu."_

Ia tersentak mendengar satu suara hinggap dalam ingatanya "Suara itu?!"

.

.

 **Flashback**

Kepulan asap dan debu memenuhi sebuah kawah bekas hantaman pertarungan dahsyat. Percikan-percikan api kecil serta bebatuan dan bongkahan material tersebar di segala penjuru. Di tengah-tengah kawah itu, pria bersurai salmon berantakan duduk berlutut di samping seorang pria yang terbaring lemah.

.

"Natsu, Aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Tetapi apa daya aku hanya bisa mengatakanya saat aku hampir sekarat." Ucap pria berambut hitam yang terbaring itu. wajahnya penuh luka dan bekas cakaran, serta darah mengalir dari mulut, hidung dan kepalanya.

"…." Sementara di sisi lain Natsu diam mendengarkan. Dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi.

Meski bibirnya di penuhi oleh cairan merah berbau amis, pria itu tetap mencoba tersenyum pada Natsu "Dulu kau hanya seorang anak yang polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Hanyalah seorang adik kecil yang menggemaskan dan sangat ku sayangi. Namun betapa menyedihkanya, sebelum kau benar-benar mengenal dunia, para naga itu telah merenggut nyawamu. Bukan hanya kau, bahkan orang tua dan seluruh keluarga kita… menyisakkan diriku seorang."

"Zeref…" Natsu berucap dengan nada lirih. Kini tatapanya sedikit melembut.

"Sejak saat itu hidupku selalu di hadapkan pada keputusasaan bahkan di usiaku yang masih terlampau belia. Hingga sebuah pemikiran gila tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Aku pun mulai melakukanya dengan berbagai penelitian jenius yang bahkan saat itu masayarakat menganggap apa yang ku lakukan ini adalah hal tabu. Segala aspek yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan dan kematian, aku terus menguliknya."

Pria yang ternyata adalah Zeref itu terbatuk-batuk. Terlihat begitu lemah dari sosoknya yang selalu di elu-elukan sebagai wizard yang terkuat sekaligus paling di takuti. Namun sekarang seolah citra itu menghilang dari dirinya.

"Semua itu ku lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk sebuah tujuan, yakni membuat satu-satunya adik yang paling ku kasihi hidup kembali." Lanjut Zeref.

"….."

"Dan harga yang harus ku bayar atas usaha tersebut adalah kutukan Ankhserum ini. Tetapi itu tak sebanding dengan rasa bahagia ketika melihat kedua matamu terbuka kembali. Walau aku harus menghadapi segala konsekuensinya terutama membiasakan diri dengan kesendirian dan rasa sepi seumur hidupku."

Pandanganya lurus ke atas memandang langit yang terselimuti awan kelabu. "Tak terhitung berapa banyak nyawa yang telah ku renggut sampai saat ini, pun seberapa banyak dosa yang telah ku perbuat hingga rasanya aku ingin mati. Oleh karena itu aku ciptakan para etherious dan monster agar bisa membunuhku. Tetapi semua gagal, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat melakukanya. Akhirnya ku ciptakan kau sebagai etherious terakhir yang di nobatkan sebagai yang terkuat dengan harapan supaya _title_ abadi dalam diriku lenyap di tanganmu."

Lalu Zeref mengalihkan tatapanya pada Natsu seraya kembali tersenyum "Dan hari ini kau berhasil membuktikanya. Harapanku menjadi kenyataan."

"Namun akan ada waktu dimana mereka mengincar sesuatu dalam tubuhku. Ku harap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk di masa depan nanti. Karena itu, pesanku lindungilah dunia."

"Zeref…"

"Natsu, sebelum aku mati… Maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaan terakhirku?" tanya Zeref. Cahaya matanya sudah semakin redup. Karena ia tahu waktunya akan segera tiba, maka ia mengatakan permohonan terkahirnya pada Natsu.

"Katakanlah. Selama aku bisa, aku akan mengabulkanya." Lekas Natsu mengulurkan tanganya untuk menggenggam tangan pucat milik Zeref—dan balas di genggam oleh Zeref sendiri. Seolah ikatan tangan itu menyalurkan keyakinan dan segala perasaan mereka. Sekarang hati Natsu benar-benar yakin bahwa Zeref bukanlah seperti yang di katakan oleh orang lain. Ia hanyalah seorang pria kesepian yang membutuhkan uluran tangan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Zeref mematri senyum di wajahnya. Bukan senyum sendu ataupun senyum palsu yang tak bermakna, tetapi ini adalah senyum kebahagiaan. "Maukah… kau… memanggilku 'kakak?'… aku ingin mendengarnya…"

"Kakak…"

Ya, senyum kebahagiaan. Akhirnya satu ruang kosong dalam hati telah terisi kembali. Ia akan pergi dengan tenang, berbekal kehangatan "Natsu. Adik kecilku… Terimakasih… Aku menyayangimu…."

Kedua kelopak kian memberat, setetes air hangat merembes dari sudut matanya mengalir menuruni senyum tak sekalipun luntur. Meski rintikan air langit mulai berjatuhan ke bawah untuk memadamkan api riwayat seorang penyihir hitam, Zeref. Tetapi api harapan di hatinya tak pernah padam.

"Selalu…."

.

.

.

 **End of Flashback**

'Kakak… sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud kata-katamu.' ungkap Natsu dalam hati di sela-sela renunganya.

'Maafkan aku karena merasa gagal menunaikan pesanmu. Tetapi tak perlu bersedih hati disana, tanggung jawab itu akan ku serahkan ke tangan anakku. Itulah mengapa dia harus tetap hidup.' Ia pun menutup mata seraya menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskanya dan kembali membuka mata. Kepala pun mendongak. "Sebagai seorang ayah aku pun tidak ingin kalah dari ibunya, benar kan Lucy?" Pandangan tetap fokus pada atensi sang istri yang semakin melemah, menatap intens sepasang karamel itu seolah mengatakan 'Percayalah padaku'.

"…." Sedang Lucy hanya terdiam menatap balik Natsu.

"Demi anak kita…." Bisiknya.

"HAHAHAHA! Bagus! Bagus, END!, Penjaga! Segera siapkan semuanya!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jacob segera memberi perintah pada bawahanya.

"Ha!"

Semua obor di padamkan, cahaya remang tergantikan dengan cahaya terang dari lampu-lampu mekanik yang mengeliling ruangan itu. Mereka dapat melihat sebuah tabung berukuran cukup besar yang tertutup oleh juntaian kain hitam di depan mereka. Lantas penjaga itu pun membukakan kain hitam tersebut dan satu lagi kejutan di perlihatkan.

"ITU!—" Natsu memekik tertahan. Lucy membulatkan matanya "Mu-mustahil…"

"Tabung besar ini menjaga jasad Tuanku dengan apik." Ujar Jacob seraya menghampiri sebuah kursi di samping lacrima berbentuk tabung silinder berisi jasad utuh Zeref yang terawetkan.

"Pasangkan selangnya!" perintah Jacob lagi setelah menduduki kursi itu. Dua orang bawahan setia Jacob bergegas melaksanakan perintahkan sang tuan. Beberapa selang kecil terpasang di masing-masing tubuh Natsu, Lucy, dan Jacob hingga ke lacrima. Keempatnya bersambung satu sama lain. Sebab selang itulah yang akan menyerap dua energy dari tubuh Natsu dan Lucy untuk mengisikanya ke wadah perantara, Jacob. Lalu Jacob mentransfer energy tersebut ke dalam lacrima.

"Prosesnya akan segera di mulai. Tuan dan nyonya… apa kalian siap?" Jacob memasang seringai penuh kepuasan di wajahnya.

"INILAH HARI YANG KU TUNGGU-TUNGGU!—"

"—KEBANGKITAN ZEREF-SAMA!"

.

Kini dunia terasa berputar bagi Natsu. Ujian beruntun yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Terpisah dengan para nakama, guild tercintanya, istri, bahkan sang buah hati yang tak ia ketahui kehadiranya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun? Tak menyadari pula selama itu dirinya di manfaatkan oleh musuh. Sungguh ironis memang, hanya dalam waktu satu malam banyak hal terjadi dan hampir semuanya adalah kejadian yang di luar ekspektasinya.

Sama halnya dengan Lucy, deraan sakit di tubuhnya tak ia rasakan. Sebaliknya hati merasa lega karena ia dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk anaknya tercinta. Walau harus mati mengorbankan, mimpi-mimpi dan diri bersama sang suami. Ia pikir itulah tugas orang tua.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Nashi masih belum membuka matanya.

 **To Be continued**

 **A/N** : HAHAHAHA JELEK AMAT NIH CHAPTER! :"D . Fic ini… Fic ini benar2 fic yang absurd, acak adul dan super gila banget! ToT (*Jedotin kepala ke tembok) (*authornya juga sarap)

Ohya.. Chap depan itu rencananya chapter penutup yang artinya satu chap lagi fic ini akan tamat hehe… x"D soalnya aimi gak terlalu suka panjang-panjang yang penting ceritanya ngena aja. Apalagi bagi aimi sendiri benar-benar tidak mudah lho~ mengarang itu. Mungkin kalo author lain sih gak jadi masalah tapi buat aimi yang memang tak terlalu berbakat dalam hal beginian yaa.. udah bisa segini aja udah sukur banget.

Kalau begitu aimi mau iseng2 nanya nih, kira-kira menurut imajinasi kalian endingnya mau kayak gimana? xD


	10. Epilog : Keluarga Baginya

.

.

 _Distorsi selalu terjadi di manapun kau berada_. Satu orang duduk di sebuah kursi, di depanya dua orang saling berhadapan dengan posisi berlutut terikat rantai, sementara satu lainya terkurung dalam sangkar besi hitam dalam keadaan berbaring pingsan. Udara di ruangan gelap serupa goa sana begitu dingin mencekam, menembus daging berbungkus kulit penuh luka di sekujur tubuh kedua orang yang terbelenggu. Selang dengan ukuran sebesar jari telunjuk orang dewasa yang memiliki ujung menyerupai jarum di tusukkan ke punggung Natsu dan Lucy. Jarum tersebut cukup panjang hingga tusukannya dapat mereka rasa hampir menembus ari jantung, pusat dari ethernano. Tak memiliki daya keduanya pun hanya melenguh kesakitan.

"Prosesnya akan segera di mulai. Tuan dan nyonya… apa kalian siap?" Jacob memasang seringai licik. Selang penghubung dari Natsu dan Lucy juga terpasang di punggungnya, lalu satu selang lagi yang di pasangkan pada lenganya menjadi penghubung dengan lacrima berisi jasad Zeref yang akan di bangkitkan. Prosedur singkronisasi telah siap di laksanakan, lalu—

"INILAH HARI YANG KU TUNGGU-TUNGGU!—"

"—KEBANGKITAN ZEREF-SAMA!"

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fanfiction by me**

 **Genre : Family, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Action, etc.**

 **Warning! Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi author sendiri dan tidak ada kaitanya dengan cerita di canon. OOC, Typos, Alur kecepetan, Flat, Kaku, Abal, Borring, etc. Harap di maklumi.**

 **Enjoy this last chapter~**

.

.

.

'Lock ethernano'

Gulp… Gulp… Gulp…

"Ugh… HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Setelah mantra di rapal oleh Jacob dalam hati, seketika selang tersebut menyedot ethernano dari Natsu dan Lucy. Teriakan pilu dari keduanya mengiringi rasa sakit yang mendera, tak tanggung-tanggung rasanya persis seperti tertusuk puluhan katana.

"HAHAHAHA! Luar biasa! Kekuatannya sampai terasa mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku." Di samping mereka yang kesakitan, sebaliknya sang pengendali tertawa puas. Ia merasakan ethernano hebat yang mereka miliki benar-benar mengalir ke setiap inchi pembuluh darahnya. 'Memang berbeda' Batinya terkagum-kagum.

"Sial… tu-buhku sera-sa di remas… ke-kuatan—ku…" Natsu meringis. Tubuhnya semakin lemah, pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Ia mendongak, menatap nanar Lucy di depannya. Sedang dirinya tak dapat banyak bergerak, fisiknya terkekang. Bukan hanya itu, hatinya pun ikut tersayat menyaksikan wajah lusuh sang istri begitu tersiksa menahan rasa sakit. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang hanyalah berdo'a dalam hati, berharap keajaiban datang. Rasa sakit itu tak se-level dengan penderitaan yang melumpuhkanya selama sepuluh tahun. Tapi Natsu tak berniat menyenangkan hati penculiknya dengan mengemis, meminta belas kasihan untuk hidup mereka bertiga. Tidak—pasti masih ada harapan.

'Kami-sama, sejatinya aku hanya seorang iblis. Dan iblis selalu mendapat tempat yang buruk di sisimu. Terkecuali aku… Seorang iblis yang amat memohon akan kebaikanmu. Kumohon Kami-sama, berikan kami pertolongan!"

.

"Ugh… uhuk-uhuk!" Lucy terbatuk-batuk disertai butiran darah keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh ringkihnya semakin terlihat lemah sekarang. Benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Lu..cy… Arghh!"

"Tidak apa…, Natsu… Aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Lucy terbata-bata. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya mencoba meyakinkankan Natsu setenang mungkin. Karamelnya mulai bergulir melirik Nashi yang terkapar lalu berganti melirik Jacob yang sedang fokus. 'Inilah saatnya! Kekuatanku sudah hampir habis, sebelum itu… ku harap ini akan berhasil.'

"?" Natsu menyipitkan mata heran ketika Lucy tiba-tiba menutup karamelnya dengan mulut bergerak-gerak seperti tengah mengucapkan sesuatu."…Lucy?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Sadar ada yang aneh dengan sang penyihir bintang, Jacob menoleh dan bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lantas Lucy pun membuka kedua bola matanya yang berbentuk lingkaran mantra surgawi, dan melempari tatapan dingin ke arah Jacob. "Jika aku tidak bisa melawanmu dari luar, maka aku akan melawanmu dari dalam, Jacob. Kau pikir, aku rela begitu saja menyerahkan nyawaku?"

"APA KAU BILANG!?" Teriak Jacob mulai tersulut emosi. Tangan kananya mengepal dan memukul kayu sandaran lengan di sampingnya. Konsetrasinya terganggu sehingga pengaliran ethernano dari selang Natsu dan Lucy langsung terhenti.

Lucy mendengus, pandanganya berubah serius "Benar, Kau yang bodoh, Jacob. Perkataanku itu hanya dalih saja. Aku menunggu waktu yang pas, inilah saat kau lengah. Kemudian aku bisa membunuhmu."

"Apa? SIALAN KAU, WANITA JALANG!" entah kesialan bagi Jacob sendiri atau keberuntungan bagi Lucy. Jacob hendak berdiri namun ia lupa keadaan badannya juga terkunci rantai.

"Jangan kau pikir selama ini aku tidak meneliti kelemahanmu. Kau salah. Aku sudah tahu, dan aku berusaha tetap hidup untuk menggagalkan usahamu, bukan membuatnya berhasil" Ucap Lucy tegas.

"Lucy…" Natsu merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Lucy barusan, 'jadi ini strategi Lucy?' batinya terperangah.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya keemasan perlahan berpendar dari tubuh Lucy. Lingkaran sihir di matanya mulai berputar dan mulutnya kembali bergerak-gerak seperti tengah merapalkan mantra. Hal itu membuat secara ajaib ethernano yang beterbangan di sekitar terserap oleh energi dari tubuhnya.

Jacob pun panik bukan kepalang, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini?! Bukankah kau tidak memegang spirit di tanganmu?! Bahkan kekuatanmu hampir habis?"

Seringai terpatri di wajah penyihir bintang berjuluk terkuat itu "Heh… Jangan meremehkan kekuatan dari sebuah ikatan, Jacob." Sindirnya. Bukan tanpa sengaja ia bisa melakukan ini. Pikiranya melayang teringat akan perkataan salah satu roh bintang miliknya.

" _Lucy, di dunia ini terdapat banyak variasi dari seni sihir. Calestial magic adalah jenis sihir surgawi, yakni pembawa cahaya. Jika sihir tersebut dimiliki oleh orang yang tepat—dengan kata lain orang yang tidak tenggelam dalam kegelapan, maka ia akan jauh menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi yang mengendalikan semua itu tetaplah kekuatan perasaan dari penggunanya. Maka bukan tidak mungkin kau bisa mengeluarkan berbagai variasi sihir yang bahkan belum pernah kau coba sebelumnya dengan hal itu. Salah satunya akan ku ajarkan padamu, sihir yang terlihat sederhana namun luar biasa."_

" _Tengoklah perasaanmu. Dan pusatkan…"_

'Terimakasih Aquarius...' Ungkapnya dalam hati. Sementara pikiranya masih tetap fokus merapal mantra. Cukup lama ia melakukan proses pengumpulan energi itu hingga semuanya terasa penuh, Dan di lepaskan—

"AQUA METRIA INJECTA!"

"!"

Syuuuuutttt….!

Seketika sihir Air dari tubuh Lucy mengalir melalui selang ke arah Jacob dengan tekanan tinggi. "AARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH…!" Jacob berteriak keras. Keadaan berbalik, sehingga dialah yang tersiksa sekarang.

Sementara di sisi lain, hal itu telah sampai pada pikiran Natsu "Kau benar, Lucy." Dia tersenyum simpul, paham dengan apa yang harus dilakukanya. Ia tak boleh kalah begitu saja, kini mengerti bahwa kehadiranya dan Nashi telah memberi kekuatan pada hati Lucy dan ia tak ingin membiarkan ibu dari anaknya itu berjuang mati-matian sendiri. _"Lindungilah dunia, Natsu…"_ Suara sang kakak kembali melintas dalam ingatan, yang mana semakin memperkuat tekad serta jiwanya. Karena ia tahu—

' _Guzen maryoku kaihou….,'—_ kakaknya telah memberikan tanggung jawab yang besar padanya, dan itu mencakup kehidupan di masa depan, apapun itu. Maka tanpa ragu ia mulai konsentrasi, merapal mantra dalam hati menggunakan segenap kekuatanya yang tersiksa. Ia memang tak bisa melakukan pengisian energi kembali seperti Lucy terkecuali jika ada api, tapi cadangan ethernano dalam dirinya lebih banyak dari yang dimiliki istrinya tersebut.

"!" Jacob tersentak. Di samping rasa sakit ketakutanya semakin menjadi. Karena ini semua benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan… PENGORBANAN KAKAK-KU SIA-SIA!" Natsu menggertak, tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Lingkaran sihir berpola naga api timbul di bawah tempatnya duduk, berputar sesuai urutan rotasinya. Natsu berhak menghakimi, tak ada ampun bagi penjahat.

' _Metsuryuu no ougi : Shira ni gata..'_

"TI-TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Crakk!

Sett!

 **DUAAARRRRRRR..!**

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta. Mengguncang seluruh isi ruangan. Langit-langit goa pun perlahan retak, tinggal menunggu waktu sesaat sebelum runtuh ke tanah. Setelah rantai dan sihir sangkarnya terlepas, Natsu dalam mode END secepat kilat terbang memanggul Nashi dan Lucy di kedua pundaknya, pergi dari tempat itu.

'Gawat! Bangunanya akan segera runtuh. Dimana jalan keluarnya?' Batin Natsu gelisah.

"Ke arah jam 1, Natsu. Di sana ada portal ruang dan waktu untuk melintasi dimensi, cepatlah sebelum menutup." Seolah mengerti dengan raut muka keheranan suaminya, Lucy memberikan petunjuk.

"Yosha!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Natsu segera melesat menuju tempat yang di sebutkan Lucy. Terbang dengan lihai, meliuk-liuk demi menghindari jatuhan batu dari langit-langit goa. Dan dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat cahaya yang menelusup.

"Itu dia portalnya!" Ujar Natsu. Semakin dekat diameter portal tampak semakin menyusut. Tak ingin membuang waktu, dengan kekuatan tambahan dari api di kakinya dia melesat bagai meteor di angkasa."HYAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Whuussshhh!

Lapisan ruang dan waktu telah di tembus tanpa kendala. Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari dimensi Spiral dan kembali ke Earhtland. Sedetik setelahnya portal itu pun lenyap tak berbekas.

Brukk!

Tanah berumput menjadi landasan empuk untuk mendaratkan diri. Napas Natsu tersengal, begitupun dengan Lucy.

"Hah… Haha.. hampir saja… hah.." Desah Lucy dengan napas terputus-putus namun ucapanya sarat akan kepuasan.

Diliriknya sang istri ke samping, terpaut tubuh anaknya yang masih berbaring "Hah… Hah… Kenapa, Luce…? Hah… Kau tidak merindukanku, eh?" Walau dalam keadaan letih masih saja Natsu sempat berkata jahil.

"Hah… Hah.. Bodoh… Aku lelah…" Lucy pun mendesis, ia tak dapat lagi menahan senyum lega dan buncahan rasa bahagia. Sulit untuk dikatakan memang. Di penghujung malam itu…. mereka benar-benar BERHASIL!

Mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dimana ini?_

 _Dimana aku berada?_

 _Sejauh mataku memandang, hanya hamparan rumput keemasan yang tak berujung._

 _Indahnya…_

 _Tapi dimana ini?_

 _Aku terus bertanya-tanya_

 _Tak ada seorangpun, hanya bisikan semilir angin yang menjawabku tiada pasti_

 _Kenapa aku berada di tempat seperti ini?_

 _Apa aku tersesat?_

 _Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki_

 _Mencari-cari atensi, berharap ada yang menghalau kebingunganku_

 _Dimana ini?_

" _NASHI!"_

 _Aku tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilku_

 _Siapa itu?_

 _Sekilas suaranya seperti ku kenal_

" _Nashi.."_

 _Are? Ada suara yang lain? Siapa?_

 _Pemilik suara selembut itu?_

 _Oh tidak, hatiku bergetar._

 _Rasanya aneh._

 _Ku tolehkan kepalaku takut-takut, dan ku dapati siluet dua orang berdiri di sana jauh di belakangku_

 _Tampak buram dan tak jelas, siapa mereka?_

 _Samar-samar dapat kulihat seperti bayangan seorang pria dewasa dan di sampingnya wanita dewasa_

 _Siapa?_

"… _Shi.."_

" _Nashi…"_

 _Kenapa mereka terus memanggilku?_

" _Buka matamu, Sayang!"_

" _Nashi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sadarlah, Nashi!"

"Ngh…" Gadis kecil berambut pink itu melenguh pelan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata yang nampak buram. Kesadaran belum kembali seutuhnya, ia memegangi kepala yang masih terasa pening berputar-putar. Namun hangatnya cahaya mentari yang menerpa kulit seketika membuatnya sedikit berjengit.

"Nashi?" Tanya sebuah suara bariton.

Lekas Nashi menoleh ke asal suara di samping kananya, kedua matanya tersipit memperjelas pandangan "Pa.. pa?" tanyanya lamat memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Natsu mengangguk, sembari tersenyum ia membantu Nashi duduk kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala bermahkota merah muda milik putrinya itu. "Kita selamat, Nashi." Ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu menenangkan. Nashi sendiri masih kebingunan, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Yokatta…"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain menghinggapi indra pendengaran Nashi, membuatnya tersentak. 'Suara ini! seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku…'

"Nashi… Apa kabar, Sayang?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Nashi menoleh ke samping yang berlawanan dengan sang ayah, tempat telinganya menangkap getaran ber-frekuensi lembut dari pita suara seseorang. Dan saat melihat atensi pemilik suara itu, tubuhnya membeku seketika. Ia tak tahu pasti jam berapa sekarang atau hari apa ini. Yang jelas dalam ekspektasinya ia tengah tertidur dan bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi dalam mimpi. Ataupun ia tak tahu pasti apakah matanya bermasalah atau tidak? Tapi—

"Ma…" bibirnya kelu, mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Pikiranya melanglang buana, teringat akan suatu benda—adalah sebuah potret wanita dalam kertas usang nan rumpang yang hampir terbakar pinggiranya. Tak mungkin ia lupa, wajah itu. Wajah lembut sang bidadari yang selalu Nashi harapkan Kami-sama menurunkanya ke bumi.

"Hiks… Ma…" Bidadari tanpa sayap serta pakaian putih.

"Akhirnya.. kita bertemu…, Nashi..." Bidadari dengan kedua tangan yang menawarkan sejuta kasih sayang.

"Mama…" hanya satu kata lirih dengan nada bergetar, satu kata yang menrefleksikan jati diri sang bidadari itu. Air mata mulai menganak sungai di kedua pipi Nashi tanpa diminta. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan isak tangis. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya di terjang. Wanita itu memeluknya erat—sangat erat. "Nashi…. Hiks… Hiks…" dan menangis sendiri di pundak rapuhnya. Nashi terdiam, namun tanganya seakan bergerak tanpa sadar balas memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkanya itu.

"Hiks… Mama… Hiks… Mamaaaaa… Mamaa~…" dan tangisanya pecah seketika. Sambil terus menyebut kata 'mama' berulang-ulang, seperti seorang bayi yang baru belajar berbicara.

"Mama tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi… sayang. Hiks… Hiks… Nashi… Anakku… Malaikat kecilku…" ungkap Lucy.

"Aku tidak mau bangun. Katakan! Jika ini mimpi, aku tidak mau terbangun… Mama…"

Lucy melonggarkan pelukanya, beralih menangkup kedua pipi basah Nashi "Bukan, sayang. Ini kenyataan. Mama ada di sini…" lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Dan Papa juga…" Natsu ikut jua, merengkuh kedua bidadarinya yang berharga.

Dan mereka pun saling melepas kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, di bawah pancaran matahari pagi.

.

.

.

 _Inilah yang aku percayai_

 _Bahwa kedua orangtuaku pasti masih hidup_

 _Dan suatu saat nanti kami akan kembali bersama_

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi sekarang Kami-sama mengabulkan harapanku_

 _Meski setitik logiku masih menolak_

 _Mustahil untuk dua orang yang sudah di anggap mati—_

 _-untuk berada di sini bersamaku_

 _Tapi peduli setan!_

 _Inilah kenyataanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **=EPILOG : KELUARGA BAGINYA=**

"Mama, ada banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mama." Setelah momen peluk-pelukan itu berakhir, Nashi dengan antusiasnya berucap demikian pada Lucy.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi nanti saja ya. Kita harus pulang sekarang."

Sembari menyeka jejak-jejak air bening di sudut matanya, Nashi menyahut kata-kata Lucy dengan begitu semangat. Dan senyuman lima jari di wajahnya tak sedikitpun luntur.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya pada papamu ini, huh?" Kelihatanya aura sang ibu lebih mengalihkan perhatian Nashi, di sini Natsu jadi agak terlupakan. Nasib miris, sampai-sampai ia yang harus menawarkan diri terlebih dahulu—Tapi yang ia dapat? Sang anak malah mengolok "Aku tidak mau. Papa jelek. Bwlee.." begitu katanya, lengkap dengan gelagat memelet-meletkan lidah.

" _Kih_ , Dasar bocah ingusan." Decih Natsu kesal membuat pasangan ibu-anak itu tertawa.

.

"Ohya, Rambutmu terlalu panjang, Luce." Ujar Natsu seraya meraih beberapa helai rambut pirang istrinya yang terjuntai ke tanah.

"Kau juga. Tapi urusan ini serahkan saja padaku." Lucy bangkit berdiri, mengacungkan salah satu kunci roh bintangnya ke depan."Hirake kaniza no tobira : Cancer!" maka munculah arwah pria berpenampilan aneh yang kedua tanganya menggenggam gunting.

"Woahh… Cancer no seirei…" Nashi takjub. Baru pertama kali ia melihat roh bintang zodiak secara langsung. Maklum, selama ini ia hanya tahu mereka dari buku eksiklopedia yang pernah di bacanya.

"Katanya kau tidak pegang kunci?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Mereka sendiri yang datang padaku."

"Ebi~ Lucy-san lama sekali kau tak memanggilku."

"Maaf Cancer. Banyak sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Lucy-san?"

"Tolong potongkan rambutku dan Natsu. Seperti gaya yang dulu, Ok?"

"Yokai! Ebi~" Dan Cancer pun mulai melaksanakan perintah pemiliknya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Selesai, Ebi~" ujar Cancer mengakiri pekerjaanya.

"Haha… Aku jadi serasa muda lagi." Ujar Natsu, memegang helaian merah mudanya yang sudah berganti gaya menjadi pendek lagi.

"Woahh…. Mama cantik. Papa juga tampan." Kedua mata Nashi berbinar melihat tampilan baru kedua orangtuanya itu.

Lucy balas dengan senyuman seraya mengelus pucuk pinkish sang anak "Tentu saja, karena itu putriku juga cantik."

"Hehe.."

"Yosh! Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ke guild!"

.

.

.

.

IXIXIXI

Sementara di guild, keadaanya berbeda. Semua orang menunduk dengan wajah sedih seolah tengah berkabung.

Duk!

"Sial! Ini semua kesalahanku…" sang master berdesis pelan, buku-buku jarinya yang terkepal mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat meninju kerasnya dinding. Sedang, tubuhnya sendiri pun dipenuhi perban penutup luka.

"Master tolong jangan selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, jika memang itu yang master pikirkan maka kami juga patut merasa bersalah. Tapi kumohon, master. Pasti masih ada harapan" Ujar Romeo, berusaha menahan tangan Erza yang bisa saja patah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kita harus mencari mereka." Gajeel menimpali.

"Tapi kemana?"

Kieettt…

Tiba-tiba pintu utama mendadak berderit seperti ada yang hendak membuka. Sontak semua orang menegakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Lain dengan Gajeel dan Wendy yang terkejut lebih dulu.

"Tadaima…!"

"!"

Semua orang di guild bereaksi sama, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kaget.

"NATSU?, NASHI… DAN—ASTAGA!"

Terlebih…

"Apa itu…"

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYY...!" pekik mereka kompak.

"Kami pulang, semuanya." Sapa Lucy dengan senyum ramah yang telah lawas.

"HUWAAAAA…. NATSUUUUU…. LUCYYYYY….!" Tak banyak berpikir seperti yang lainya, sosok exceed biru terbang dari balik kerumunan, menerjang kedua sahabat yang lama sekali tak ia jumpai.

"Lucy masih hidup?..."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi benar Natsu?"

Sebagian orang memang tak mempercayai. Terus berkicau dengan pertanyaan yang hampir serupa. Tak ayal juga ada yang mengira-ngira bahwa itu bukanlah Natsu dan Lucy yang mereka kenal. Tapi yang mereka lihat memang tidak salah, orang yang berdiri itu Lucy juga Natsu yang asli.

"Maa~ Ceritanya panjang. Akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika ku ceritakan sekarang. Yang terpenting… hiks… akhirnya aku bisa kembali kesini lagi. Bersama Natsu juga… hiks.." dari senyum berubah jadi tangis. Lucy menutup matanya yang mulai sembab dengan sebelah tangan.

Erza datang ke hadapan Lucy dengan kedua tanganya mengepal erat. Kilatan emosi tampak di manik violetnya yang tajam."Kau!"

"Erza…"

Lalu menerjang tubuh Lucy, memeluknya erat "Kemana saja kau selama ini, huh? Kau telah membohongi kami?!" air mata pun tak dapat Erza bendung lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Erza. Waktu itu aku tak punya pilihan." Ucap Lucy seraya membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Suasana haru menyelimuti seluruh isi guild.

"Apa maksudnya dengan Lucy berbohong, Erza?" Tanya Gray yang sejak tadi membatu di sampingnya.

"Apa yang Erza katakan adalah benar." Ujar Happy tiba-tiba

"Apa kau bilang, Happy?"

Anggukan kepala sang exceed biru mengiringi jawabanya "Karena…"

.

" _Happy… berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga Nashi dikala aku tak ada. Dan satu hal lagi…."_

" _Jangan katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sengaja ikut dengan orang itu. Aku tidak ingin sampai mereka mencariku. Bagaimanapun caranya buatlah semua percaya bahwa aku telah mati terbunuh. Kau harus berjanji, sebagai sahabatku, ne?"_

" _Tapi Lucy—"_

" _Kumohon."_

 _._

"Itulah kebenaranya, Nashi." Lanjutya pada Nashi, setelah menceritakan kilas balik kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu dimana saat Lucy menitipkan anaknya sebelum ia di culik ke dimensi lain.

Nashi tampak bingung.

"Kau pernah bertanya waktu itu tentang ceritaku yang sempat terpotong. Menyangkut fakta di balik kematian ibumu, Lucy." Ucap Happy lagi. Sekarang Nashi ingat tempo hari ketika sang paman bercerita padanya. Saking bahagianya ia sampai lupa. Ya, ia pernah mempertanyakan itu. Kejanggalan dari kata-kata Happy waktu itu membuat dugaanya benar. Makam sang ibu yang berada di dekat Fairy Hill ternyata selama ini palsu.

"Jadi begitu…" lirih Nashi.

"Kau tega, Lucy. Kau benar-benar tega!" Erza kembali meracau.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Ekhem!" Cana berdehem, "Yasudah, itu tidak perlu di bahas lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita gelar sedikit pesta mungkin? Untuk menyambut kedatangan pahlawan kita."

Akhirnya Erza melepaskan pelukannya pada Lucy lalu menimpali kata-kata wanita pemabuk berambut coklat gelombang itu "Payah, otakmu isinya pesta terus. Mereka kan butuh istirahat."

"Hahahahahahaha.."

Seketika atmosfer ketegangan berubah menjadi cair. Mereka semua tertawa bahagia.

.

.

Meski begitu perayaan kecil-kecilan nan dadakan tetap di gelar. Sorak gembira, gelasan beer, dan serumpun wajah berseri menghiasi pemandangan dalam guild nomor satu se-Fiore itu. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy sendiri memilih untuk duduk di tepi menyaksikan mereka yang tengah sibuk berpesta.

"Ah… Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi… suasana ini…" Ucap Lucy. Tertahan sejenak karena merasa buliran hangat kembai timbul di matanya "Oh tidak… Apa aku akan kehabisan air mata karena terus menangis sejak kemarin?"

Lekas kedua tangan Natsu meraih pipi sang istri, menangkup wajahnya "Jangan menangis lagi…" di sekalah air mata Lucy dengan kedua ibu jarinya "Kita tahu semuanya telah usai. Kau harus menjadikan air mata ini sebagai air mata kesedihan yang terakhir." Ucapnya lembut pun menenangkan.

Lucy mendengus "Kali ini aku menangis bukan karena sedih, bodoh."

"Teganya~ suamimu kau panggil bodoh, awas ya!"

Di saat Natsu hendak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy—

"Hahaha papa dan mama jangan bertengkar dong~"

"Nashi?"

-Tiba-tiba anaknya datang membuat mereka refleks saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

"Ka-kami tidak bertengkar. Kami hanya saling melepas rindu." Ujar Natsu salah tingkah, pura-pura angkuh memalingkan muka ke arah lain guna menutupi malu.

Nashi memiringkan kepalanya penasaran "Kenapa caranya begitu?"

"Aah, kau ini banyak tanya. Ku pikir kita harus pulang ke rumah sekarang." Tak ingin terus di sudutkan si anak, Natsu segera bangkit berdiri dan hendak melangkah jika tidak tertahan dengan pertanyaan dari Lucy—"Rumah yang mana, Natsu?"

"Rumahku." Jawabnya polos.

"KAU LUPA? RUMAHMU KAN TERBAKAR 10 TAHUN LALU KARENA ULAHMU SENDIRI!" sembur Lucy.

"Kapan aku melakukan itu?"

"Errgh…" Lucy sweatdrop.

'Hihi~ mama dan papa benar-benar lucu' batin Nashi terkekeh menyaksikan tingkah kedua orangtuanya.

Tiba-tiba lampu ilham di kepala Natsu menyala "Aha! Kalau begitu ke apartemenmu saja, Luce"

"Apartemenku pasti sudah di huni orang lain. Aku kan meninggalkanya hampir sepuluh tahun lalu. Dasar pikun." Sidik Lucy dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi kita tidak punya rumah sekarang?!"

'Aku tak perlu menjawab lagi' batin Lucy kembali sweatdrop, tak habis pikir dengan otak suaminya yang begitu lamban.

"Hihihi.. Papa, mama!" sahut Nashi tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Nashi?" tanya Lucy.

"Kalian terus meributkan soal rumah. Jika kalian memang butuh tempat tinggal, kita bisa menyewa apartemen dadakan di daerah selatan." Tukasnya. Memberikan usul guna mengakhiri perdebatan tak penting kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita kan tak punya uang." Natsu bertanya.

"Hehe… Tunggu sebentar." Lalu Nashi berjalan cepat ke arah almari penitipan barang di dekat bar. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam tas tersebut.

"Lihat ma, pa." di tunjukanya lembaran uang itu pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Eh?! Darimana semua uang itu, sayang?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Ini semua uangku. Aku mengumpulkanya dari hasil misi yang kulakukan bersama paman Happy." Jawab Nashi disertai senyum yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Nashi…" Lucy nampak terharu.

"Hehe.."

"Kau anak yang baiiikkkk~…" di peluknya lagi tubuh kecil anaknya itu dengan sayang.

Tap.. tap.. tap...

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka.

Nashi tersentak "Ah! Nenek?"

Lucy yang menyadarinya lekas berbalik. "Poluchka-san?" sahut Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Hn" Poluchka mendengus, gelagat orang judes. Kedua tangan di samping roknya terkepal. Sekilas urat-urat di dahinya pun tampak menegang. Ia mendesis "Kalian para bocah…." Jeda sesaat—

"KEMANA SAJA KALIAN, BODOH!?"

PLAKK!

PLAKK!

"Kyaa!"

"Ittai!"

"Membuatku kerepotan mengurus dan membesarkan anak kalian seorang diri! APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN, HUH?!" omelan Poluchka seketika membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada mereka.

"Ma-maaf…" tunduk keduanya sembari memegangi pipi masing-masing yang memerah akibat tamparan super dari wanita tua itu.

Poluchka hanya menghela napas "Huh, Sudahlah… Tak perlu di pikirkan." Ucapnya kemudian. Walau usia sudah senja tapi tingkahnya masih labil. Semenit lalu dia marah-marah tak karuan, semenit kemudian ia jadi melunak sendiri.

"Terimakasih Poluchka-san. Sudah menjaga anak kami dengan baik. Mendidik dan membesarkanya… Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membalas budimu." Ucap Lucy mewakili rasa terimakasihnya dan Natsu.

Wanita tua itu mengibaskan tangan dengan wajah sok angkuh yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Tak apa. Aku tak butuh balas budi. Hanya.. biarkan aku memeluk bocah nakal ini sebentar saj—!" Poluchka tersentak. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah di terjang saja. Nashi memeluk Poluchka."Nenek…" dan senggukan lagi dalam dekapan wanita tua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai nenek kandungnya itu.

"Anak bandel… Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik… Jangan malas! Jangan sampai merepotkan orangtuamu, mengerti?"

"Iya.."

Di belakang mereka Natsu dan Lucy tersenyum.

IXIXIXI

 **Nashi PoV**

Malam itu terasa berbeda bagiku. Kebahagiaan tak henti-hentinya terpancar dari wajahku. Suasana hangat yang selama ini tak aku dapatkan tanpa kedua orangtua di sampingku, sekarang dapat kunikmati. Di mulai dari memesan apartemen, membantu mama menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam, menyantap makan malam bersama di selingi canda dan tawa, mendengarkan ocehan paman Happy, menonton papa dan mama mendebatkan hal-hal kecil… Semuanya terlihat sederhana memang tapi ini begitu membahagiakan bagiku.

Sekarang aku sudah di kamar, siap-siap untuk menjelajah ke alam mimpi— tentunya mama dan papa juga ada untuk mengantarku.

"Oh… Jadi Jacob berencana membangkitkan Zeref? Dan rencananya berhasil kalian gagalkan? Aku mengerti sekarang…" Ucapku setelah mama dan papa menceritakan kejadian ketika aku masih pingsan kemarin.

"Padahal jika ingin membangkitkan Zeref, kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia juga membangkitkan Lumen Histoire ya?" ujar mama.

Kulihat papa tertawa mendengarnya "Haha.. Mana mungkin dia tahu soal hubungan seperti itu." katanya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya bukanlah hal buruk.

"Aku penasaran, siapa sebenarnya Zeref? Dalam buku yang pernah ku baca tak ada keterangan asal-usul, keluarga, dan apa hubunganya dengan papa. Bahkan marganya juga tidak di sebutkan. Papa, ceritakan padaku semuanya!" pintaku pada papa. Aku yakin dia tahu semuanya sebab pengalaman hidupnya lebih banyak dariku, karena itu aku ingin mendengar secara langsung.

"Belum saatnya, Nashi. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semua itu. Nanti kalau kau sudah dewasa kau pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya." Apa? jadi papa tidak mau memberitahuku? Pelit~

"Ah~ Aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Ayolah…" ku pakai saja jurus yang biasa, merajuk.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Nashi. Seperti ibumu." Alhasil papa malah mengomeliku. Huh, mentang-mentang sudah dewasa… Selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dari anak kecil. Tak adil.

"Enak saja aku di bilang cerewet. Dari pada kau! Pelupa!" Tiba-tiba mama menimpali.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" Balas papa sinis.

Aku pun hanya menghela napas. 'Mulai lagi deh'

Begitulah papa dan mama, selalu meributkan hal-hal kecil yang menurutku tidak penting sama sekali. Tapi bukan berarti mereka saling membenci satu sama lain—sama sekali bukan! Justru itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat manis dan harmonis dimataku.

"Hmm~ Tapi wajahmu benar-benar mirip Lucy. Cantik." Ujar papa tiba-tiba seraya meneliti kontur wajahku. Pipiku merona, kulirik mama di sampingku, ternyata sama pipinya juga memerah bahkan lebih merah dariku. Hihi~

"Ti-tidak semuanya. Rambut dan warna matanya mengikutimu, Natsu." Mama langsung menambahkan.

"Ahahaha! Yang terpenting kau tidak menuruni sifat buruk kami berdua." Tawa papa menggelitik telingaku. Rasanya begitu hangat bagai namanya. Tanganya yang besar mengacak helaian merah mudaku membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Aku pun ikut tertawa.

Kurasa inilah saat untuk mengatakanya.

"Ohya… Papa, Mama. Aku punya cita-cita. Jika besar nanti aku ingin jadi master yang lebih baik dari master-master sebelumnya, dan bisa lebih memajukan guild tercinta kita."

"Kau pasti bisa, sayang. Karena kau putri kami." Kedengaranya mama setuju.

"Dan jangan lupa—" Papa juga.

"MOETTE KITTA!" akhirnya papa dan aku berseru kompak dengan semangat membara. Lalu kami berpelukan lagi.

.

"Natsu.."

"Aku mengerti."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nashi!"

"Eh?" Apa yang tadi papa dan mama bilang?

"Hari ini ulang-tahunmu yang ke sepuluh bukan?" suara mama mengagetkanku.

"Kalian… Ingat?" tanyaku. Sedikit tak percaya.

"Aa—sebenarnya sih aku di beritahu Lucy."

Benarkah? Jadi papa dan mama…

"Maafkan kami karena tidak pernah ada untukmu dari kau lahir sampai saat ini… maafkan kami karena telah membuatmu melalui hidup yang berat, Nashi. dan kami juga tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa sebagai hadiah."

Are? Kenapa air mataku keluar lagi…

"Tapi, Aku dan Lucy sudah memutuskan akan menebus semuanya. Kami akan terus berada di sisimu sampai nanti."

Aku…

"Arigatou… Papa… Mama…Hiks.."

Aku bahagia…

Sangat...

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Aku tak ingin hadiah apapun dari mama dan papa. Karena bagiku mereka berdua-lah hadiah paling sempurna dalam hidupku, selamanya.

Mungkin di luar sana banyak orang berkata tentang makna dari sepatah kata 'Keluarga'. Tempat berlindung, tempat untuk pulang, tempat bercanda tawa, tempat berbagi, tempat melepas lelah, tempat belajar, anugerah dari dewa, perwujudan dari cinta dan masih banyak lagi macamnya.

Tapi menurutku sederhana saja, keluarga adalah tempat semua berawal….., dan tempat semuanya akan berakhir.

 **-THE END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Alhambulillah… o(^v^)P Akhirnya fic multichap pertamaku sukses, walau endingnya begitu ancur dan tak sesuai harapan (-_-). Gimana menurut kalian minna?

Haduuuhh… Aimi berterimakasih sekali pada para reader sekalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca/mengikuti fic abal-abal ini.

Insyaallah lah aimi akan berkarya lagi menuangkan fantasi2 anehnya ke bentuk fanfiksi terutama untuk meramaikan fandom fairy tail tercinta ini supaya tetap jaya (?) Yaa sambil belajar juga dan berusaha mengasah kemampuan, semoga minna-san gak bosen liat panname Aimi hehehe. Sekalian aimi juga mau promote karya2 FT yg lain. Baik yg sudah lama di publish, on going, sampai yang masih rencana. diantaranya :

 **Sudah lama di publish :**

 **1\. Wedding Dress**

Oneshot/rate : K+/genre : Angst, romance/karakter : Natsu, Lucy, Gray.

 **2\. Mendadak Insyaf**

Oneshot/Rate : K+/Genre : Humor, Parody/Karakter : Natsu

 **Masih on going :**

 **1\. Notré Amour**

Multichap Colaboration with Synsropezia/Rate : T+/Genre : Drama, Romance/Karakter : Natsu, Lucy

 **2\. Sayonara Ga Itakunai Kara** (di hapus dulu soalnya takut gk ke urus, tapi insyaallah nanti akan di publish lagi kalau waktunya memungkinkan. Maaf ya Minna)

 **Masih rencana**

 **1\. Naughty Rock 'N Roll**

Multichap/Rate : M/Genre : Romance, Friendship/Karakter : Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray

 **2\. Nightwalker Heroine**

Multichap/Rate : T/ Genre : Romance, Action/ Karakter : Erza S, Jellal F

 **3\. Scandal in Serial**

Twoshot/Rate : T/ Genre : Romance, Humor/ Karakter : Natsu, Lucy.

 **4\. Continuation : Stone Age**

Oneshot/Rate : T/ Genre : Romance, Hurt comfort/ Karakter : Natsu, Lucy and other.

 **5\. OMG! Sempak Milik Siapa Ini?**

Oneshot/Rate : T/Genre : Humor/ Karakter : Natsu , Ichiya, Makarov.

 **6\. Fairy Hill's Treasure**

Multichap/Rate : M/Genre : Horror, Suspense/Karakter : Lucy, Erza.

Hehe kebanyakan Nalu yah? xD Do'akan aja, semoga gak ada halangan apa-apa biar aimi bisa tetap publish dan gak ke serang hiatus. Amin. Sampai jumpa di karya-karya Aimi Dragneel yang selanjutnya~

SPECIAL THANKS FOR

 **Reviewers** : Asunadia-tan, Naomi Koala, Fic of Delusion, synstropezia, Aoi Shiki, ACKeeliuen, Mihawk607, de-chan, Stayawake123, freedom friday, ifa dragneel92, English please, AI D Mhov, Adhe, Riri406, Shiroi tensi, Dragneel77, vicky-chan, Serly scarlet, didiksaputra, ATHAYPRI, Akano tsuki, Rere.

Dan segenap **Favoriters** serta **Followers** semuanya.

.

.

 **-Omake-**

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Nashi sudah tidur?"

"Iya, ternyata ia cepat lelap sepertimu. Mungkin juga dia kelelahan karena misinya tadi"

"Luce."

"Hm?"

"Keluarga kita sudah kembali"

"Lalu?"

"Hehehe… Aku punya ide yang bagus, Luce"

"Apa itu, Natsu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menambah anggota baru?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Adik untuk Nashi"

"AP—Kyaaaaaaaa….! Natsuuuuu….!" Belum sempat Lucy memprotes, tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah melayang—Natsu gendong Lucy ala _bridal style_ , membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

" _Aku sangat merindukanmu, Luce."_

" _Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Natsu."_

 **-Fin-**


End file.
